PRELUDIO DE GUERRA
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: -Continuación de CORAZÓN DE INOCENCIA- han pasado 17 años desde nuestro final, y la verdadera batalla comenzara y hora se verán involucrados los hijos de nuestros exorcistas o.O
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo. perdón por no haber actualizado LOST HISTORY pero estoy atrancada mientras tanto aca la conti de corazón de inocencia. que disfruten

Preludio De Guerra

Prologo

17 años han pasado desde el dulce comienzo de esta historia, supongo que lo recordaran…la boda triple, un encantador inicio para forjar las familias de exorcistas kanda, bookman y Walker, se que al escuchar esto creerán que todo es miel sobre hojuelas pero me temo que no es así, ciertamente la paz duro algo de tiempo, pero pronto los akumas comenzaron a atacar sin razón aparente y hace no mucho tiempo los nohes han vuelto a aparecer frente a los ojos de los exorcistas, ahora todo es mucho mas difícil, los descendientes, hemos tenido que empezar a pelear a una prematura edad, pero aun así se a podido ver un haz de luz que estoy dispuesto a mantener vivo para todos

Que ¿Qué a sido de cada uno?

Pues…el supervisor se caso con una científica para ser mas exactos con su aprendiz he incluso han tenido un hijo pero… ella falleció ase algunos años, pero es increíble el gran padre en el que se convirtió el supervisor y ablando de padres ejemplares esta: kanda yu quien ante el constante viajar de kanda rose, provocado por sus deberes de cabeza del clan bookman a tenido que criar a sus gemelos hijos gran parte de la vida de estos. Pero hay de padres a padres por ejemplo bookman lavi, estoy seguro de haber escuchado mas de una ocasión decir a bookman melody que no contaba con dos hijos sino con tres…parece ser que los años no le han afectado y continua con su espectacular animo, pero no me crean no soy la persona mas adecuada para decir eso y aun me falta nombrar a un padre allen Walker es un buen padre, afectivo y protector pero demasiado suave, a final de cuentas no hay en ningún lado especificado como debe de ser un padre.

Pero si los padres de la Black orden son novedosos esperen a saber de las madres. lenalee Walker cariñosa, mimadora pero estricta el tipo de madre que cría un hijo experto en las reglas de etiqueta y de calificaciones admirables, todo lo contrario a su esposo creo que se complementan, bookman melody es el tipo de madre cariñosa que a pesar de que descuida algunos aspectos de su labor logra ser un pilar fuerte para su hogar, es el tipo de madre que hace aprender todo tipo de disciplinas a sus hijos desde esgrima asta música y que premia con calurosos obsequios, kanda rose una madre estricta en el 99.9% madre de hijos ejemplares pero rebeldes a su manera muy particular, genios dignos de ser descendientes bookman cuando se propone ser madre cariñosa no hay nadie como ella…bueno hubo una persona, cristal lee esposa de komui lee una mujer dulce en todos los aspectos dueña de un corazón tan puro como la inocencia misma siempre preocupada por todos y asegurando su bienestar, un ángel en la tierra, pero que por desgracia regreso muy pronto al cielo.

-Alam, ya estoy lista – una voz femenina interrumpe

-enseguida voy, subimasen-

Lo siento tengo que marcharme, no puedo hacer esperar a mi "cita". No piensen cosas raras hoy le e prometido a mi madre llevarla a cenar a la ciudad ¿Por qué? No hay ninguna razón, simplemente e decidido seguir los ejemplos de mi padre y asegurarme de la felicidad de todos.

Por que….por que…yo soy Alam Walker

esto solo es el prologo esperen mas.


	2. desendencia

_**Capitulo I**_

_*****descendencia*****_

_-ábrete, ábrete- una chica de cabello negro golpeaba una puerta insensantemente– ábrete, ábrete, ábrete, ábrete –comenzó a golpearla con mayor fervor al tiempo que derramaba lagrimas mientras era observada por los presentes -…ábrete…ábrete – cedió ante el dolor de sus manos por los golpes propinados a la lamina de madera _

_- yuki… - un chico de semejante apariencia se le acerco y esta enseguida se le abrazo en medio de un desconsolador llanto – tranquila saldremos _

_-no saldremos – pronuncio un chico de cabello plata, ojos violetas con un ligero brillo gris que estaba en una de las esquinas de la blanca habitación –_

_-¿que rayos quieres decir? – pregunto uno de los mayores un hombre de cabello negro largo _

_-quiero decir que esta habitación fue sellada-su mirada era firme - y nadie saldrá de aquí asta –bajo la mirada y su voz se suavizo – asta que el músico muera y…_

_-¿y que? –pregunto un a chica pocos años mayor que el, de cabello rojo alborotado y verde mirar – no te cayes dilo de una vez – grito _

_- y herede sus memorias! – respondió en el mismo tono que le habia hablado _

_-tu... deja de mentirnos – ahora un hombre de cabello rojo con un parche y verde mirar se acerca a el amenazadoramente_

_-lavi – llamo una mujer de cabello negro con reflejos azules que estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá, quería detenerlo _

_- deja de mentirnos… ¿no es suficiente? ¿No nos has mentido ya durante mucho tiempo?_

_- lo siento no puedo hacer nada – su respuesta fue recibida con un puñetazo que lo dejo impresionado mas que por le golpe por la mirada llena de ira de su agresor _

_-lavi detente – enseguida la mujer de cabellos negros y un hombre de cabellera negra con un mechón blanco y vampírica apariencia lo tomaron para detenerlo_

_-tus padres también están haya afuera, por que no dejas esta farsa y abres la maldita puerta de una buena vez ¿o es que los dejaras morir? _

**Un mes antes**

En una pequeña embarcación pesquera:

-exorcista-san ¿seguro que todo esta bien? – pregunto en voz alta el capitán del barco para que le escucharan aquel que estaba sobre la cabina de mando

-por supuesto – un joven de cabellera negra con las puntas de un azul oscuro apareció de cabeza frente a la cabina con una gran sonrisa –solo recuerde no cambiar el curso al menos que vea que su vida corre peligro ¿ok? – la mirada azul oscuro del chico era dueña de una autoridad impresionante para su corta edad

-yue – una fémina voz llamo al chico con serio tono, el solo dio un giro asía atrás en el aire permitiendo ver la alabarda que levaba en la espalda , llevaba un uniforme negro con morado oscuro, corrió a la proa del barco en donde se encontraba su compañera una chica de su misma estatura y edad de cabellera negra y larga sujeta en dos coletas, y de igual manera contaba con las puntitas del cabello de color azul oscuro llevaba el uniforme compuesto por un vestido negro con corsé las agujetas del corsé son morado oscuro o al igual que los adornos en falda y cuello del vestido

-¿Qué ocurre yuki? – pregunto enseguida

-ya estamos cerca – le contesto mientras observaba una brújula-¿listo? – lo volteo a ver mostrando el mismo color de ojos que el de el

-siempre lo estoy – dice tomando la alabarda que le llevaba en su espada

-por eso soy feliz de ser tu gemela – ella llevo sus manos a su cintura tomado con cada mano un látigo

El barco comenzó a moverse bruscamente de una manera repentina

- allí esta – aseguro yuki

Frete a sus ojos se alzo una enorme serpiente mecánica sobre el agua dueña de punzantes colmillos y rojos ojos

- esta ves no tendrás la misma suerte – pronuncio yue dando un salto apoyándose en la baranda de la proa del barco – Jōnetsu ((pasión)) – blandeo su alabarda y un hombre de fuego se formo en el aire

- Ai ((amor)) – Yuki dio dos azotes en el aire con sus látigos y se formo una mujer de agua

- Sore wa tango no tame no jikandesu ((es hora del tango)) – pronunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo y ambos colosos comenzaron a bailar un tango alrededor de la bestia que se estremecía y retorcía intentado evitar los ataques de agua y fuego que recibía en los intervalos entre paso y paso de aquel ardiente tango que también bailaban los gemelos ya en la proa del barco.

********.

-hey…hola – una chica de largo cabello rojo les llamaba desde el puerto

- yuki mira es kani

- es cierto

El cuanto se embarco y enseguida saltaron los gemelos a tierra para saludar a su amiga

- Kani ¿pero que haces aquí? – pregunto yue notoriamente entusiasmado por ver a su amiga

-menuda forma de saludar yue, ya terminamos con nuestra misión y recibí una llamada de la tía y me pidió que pasáramos aquí para ayudarlos si lo ocupaban y pudiéramos regresar todos juntos – explico

- hablas de ir juntos pero… ¿Dónde esta Alam? – pregunto yuki mirando a todos lados en búsqueda del faltante exorcista

-dijo que tenia hambre y fue a buscar en donde comer

-cásico de el – yuki

-el informante que nos dijo que estaban aquí le recomendó un tal FishLand

- sabemos donde queda – respondieron al unisonó y después se giro yue a donde el capitán apenas bajaba de su barca

- gracias por la ayuda, nos marchamos – se despidió

-de nada y si no les importa yo iré a contarle a mi esposa, ahora jamás podrá decir que no hago nada importante – dijo mientras corría rumbo a su hogar con gran euforia.

*********.

El restaurante tenia una rustica fachada que bien si no fuese por el enorme cartel con el nombre del local podría haber sido confundida con una casa, el trío entro al lugar sin mas buscando con la vista a su amigo quien no fue difícil de localizar gracias a las tres pilas de platos de un metro de alto.

-Alam –llamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, al chico de cabellera plateada, y mirada violeta con un cierto brillo grisáceo

- hola chicos oigan prueben la trucha esta realmente deliciosa, ordene una ahora la traen cómanla con gusto – saludo como si la situación fuese lo mas normal del mudo

-jamás cambiaras amigo, sigo preguntándome como es que comes tanto- ahora era el gemelo quien se acercaba al comensal mas llamativo en aquel lugar

- es que ñam no me dejo ñam comer ñam antes – contesto entre bocados

-podrías cuidar un poco tus modales, por eso odio ser tu compañera en misiones – se quejo la mencionada

-baya pero si realmente se llevan muy bien, no me extrañaría que ustedes dos

- CALLATE YUE! – gritaron tanto Alam como Kani antes de que terminara la frase

-venga no hay causa paraqué se molesten – yue se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente

En ese momento llego un joven con un pantalón negro una camisa blanca de botones con un delantal a la cintura y una bandeja con un enorme pez en ella

-aquí esta su trucha, si se les ofrece algo mas – dejo el espacio propio para escuchar algún pedido pero solo recibió la seña de yuki de que podía retirarse, Alam observo la trucha con muerta expresión sobre su cama de verduras con cierto desprecio y repulsión

- e perdido el apetito – dijo haciendo el pez a un lado, como si lo ofreciera a sus compañeros

- no es como que el comentario no me molestara a mi también – reprocho la pelirroja, pasando una vez mas el plato, el que fue desplazado una tercera vez por yuki que se tapo la nariz y paso a su hermano

-bueno dado el caso – yue tomo los cubiertos propios para su platillo pero antes de que pudiera encajar alguno de ellos en el pescado este desapareció en un instante, y dejando en su lugar un extraño ser de color un color rosa, lila, con figura de huevo, largas orejas de su mismo largo y en una de ellas colgaba un zarcillo dorado ((dibujo en mi perfil)) y en medio de ellas un par de delgadas antenas un tanto mas largas que las orejas, de grandes ojos color rojo, que masticaba con sus dientes de cierra el pez. Un grito triple retumbo en las paredes y después de ello un golpe hueco, yue en un acto reflejo de alejarse del mostrillo que se comía su trucha habia perdido el equilibro y caído de su silla

-QUE DIABOS ES ESO?- pregunto sobresaltado señalando acusadoramente la cosa de rosado color que ahora saltaba a brazos de Alam

-oh! Esto es…bueno no se exactamente que sea pero me agrada llamarla lala – contesto mientras acariciaba al extraño ser

- los extraños moustros que habían estado apareciendo al sur de la india no eran akumas sino mutaciones genéticas de un desquiciado intento de científico – explico Kani, mientras yue lograba levantarse y volver a tomar su lugar

-¿y ese es uno de esos experimentos? ¿Por que esta con ustedes? – pregunto algo curiosa yuki mientras alargaba lentamente su mano a la extraña creatura

- no yuki – intento detenerla su hermano pero la bola rosa ya habia saltado a sus brazos

-se encariño con Alam- Kani se encogió de hombros

- bueno a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas esta pequeña era la única capas de socializar con los humanos – Alam alargo su mano para que el extraño ser volviera a brincar a sus brazos y se pegara a su mejilla pronunciando un tierno prr…prr… - además de que tengo algo planeado para ella

*********.

_El taca, taca, taca producido por las ruedas del tren lograban evitar que me perdiera el curso de mis propios pensamientos, además de que me recordaba que no me encontraba solo en aquel lujoso vagón de primera clase._

_- los caballeros, o las damas ¿desean algo mas? – pregunto un mesero de madura edad, rubia cabellera y dorados ojos, acaba de colocar un juego de te en la pequeña mesa de rojo color que elegantemente se habia colocado en medio de las dos tira de asientos _

_- nos encontramos muy bien gracias – la siempre linda yuki se despidió del mesero en una sonrisa, probocando la misma y bien conocida reacción celosa de su gemelo _

_-por que eres así siempre, no es justo que le regales tus sonrisas a alguien más, esas son solo mías – se quejo con la misma frase que conocíamos de memoria todos en la orden _

_A veces me pregunto si solo fingen las disputas divertidas, si fingen que no ocurre nada para sobrellevar todo de una mejor manera, o si realmente ven todo de una manera tan positiva._

_Lala se movió un poco sobre mis piernas y alcance a sujetarla antes de que cayera y después regresa e mi vista a la ventana, la habia echo pasar por un peluche al momento de subir al tren. La gente era tan tonta, y odiosa cuando veían las insignias de la congregación, y para el colmo de mis males lo eran aun mas en cuento escuchaban nuestros apellidos se ponen aun mas odiosos, últimamente las casas nobles están perdiendo su poder y a cambio los exorcistas ganamos reconocimiento, pero nosotros 4 éramos un caso especial, exorcistas de nacimiento hijos de los exorcistas mas fuertes, hijos de las nuevas casa nobles que habían aparecido en Europa. Si la verdad es que la congregación habia establecido un nuevo sistema de protección, nuestras familias dueñas de propiedades se daban a conocer gracias a acomodos de los bookman, fondos de la orden y el prestigio falso que ofrecían los desconocidos apellidos, además de que mi padre habia echo gala de su nobleza abandonada al conocer a mana. Simplemente fastidioso como esperaban que figuráramos como hijos de buenas familias, peleáramos con akumas y además fuéramos lindos hijos honor de los padres, simplemente no era lago de lo que se pudiera hacer alago…después de todo odio las mentiras…tal vez se deba a que soy un gran mentiroso_

_-_Alam hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? – _Yue toco mi hombro para llamar mi atención, me miraba preocupado, se habia cambiado a mi lado, no note cuando habían quitado la mesita, tampoco cuando las chicas habían abandonado el cubículo _

-solo pensaba –_conteste sin gran interés_

- ¿en tu ultima misión? – Pregunto -aun así jamás te ves tan cerio seguro no te as dado cuenta que ya estamos Oxford

-OX…ford? – parpadeo un par de veces no podía creer del todo que ya se encontrase tan cerca de su destino y no lo hubiese notado, su interlocutor asintió

-enserio ¿te encuentras bien?, las chicas también están preocupadas, as estado ausente todo el viaje, tu cuerpo esta aquí pero no tu mente, as estado contestando con monosílabos las platicas, eso no es nada normal en ti y mucho menos hemos hablado de comida e incluso mencionamos mas de una vez al general Marian – Alam se tenso un poco al escuchar el nombre – exacto – exclamo yue como si su reacción fuera algo encantador – no as reaccionado antes…realmente preocupas,

Alam se quedo estático la verdad era que no habia notado nada de lo que el le contaba

-lo siento – mascullo con dificultad – solo estaba pensando en todas nuestras misiones, últimamente en muchas no hay ni inocencia, o akumas involucrados, incluso para los generales se a vuelto problemático encontrar las inocencias faltantes – explico seriamente una conveniente mentira bien revolcada. Yue sonrió

- pues claro – levanto la vista asía el techo observando las doradas estrellas que hacían de decoración – yo también lo he pensado en barias ocasiones –dejo salir un pequeño y casi inapreciable suspiro – pero sabes el cubo esta casi completo, solo hacen falta unas pocas inocencias era de esperarse que costase algo de trabajo

-Si supongo que puedes tener un poco de razón – lo miro por unos momentos y después se levanto y le entrego a Lala a yue – iré a recorrer un rato el tren – cuando abrió la puerta del cubículo ya se encontraban yuki y Kani próximas a tomar la puerta para entrar, las paso de largo

-¿Qué ocultas hermano? – prenso yue

**********.

-bienvenidos de nuevo.- saludo con una gran sonrisa un joven de cabellera negra ligeramente morada, de cautivadores ojos ámbar, contextura delgada y llevaba una bata blanca con el sello de la orden

- Lance! – 4 voces al unisonó llamaron impresionadas

-Lance ¿cuando regresaste de la sede asiática? – pregunto entusiasmada una alegre pelirroja mientras le abrazaba

-llegue ayer junto con bak-san – respondió

- eso es magnifico ¿dime como están todos en la sede asiática? – ahora quien preguntaba era yuki ofreciéndole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- muy bien mandaron saludos y algunos presentes – informo sin borrar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- bueno, bueno, abra mucho tiempo para conversar, ahora hay que ir a la enfermería antes de que melisa-san venga por nosotros – interrumpió yue que solo dio un apretón de mano

- eso es verdad, serán mejor que vayan a su chequeo de rutina después de una misión después podremos conversar sobre muchas cosas – afirmo lance mientras los empujaba asía donde se encontraba la enfermería

- Lance –le llamo la ultima voz que asta el momento se habia mantenido callado, lance se giro esperando alguna reacción del otro chico que le sonrió y después abrió sus brazos – ¿no hay ningún comentario para tu primo?

-por supuesto – correspondió el abrazo con gran gusto – a sido mucho tiempo

-si lo a sido – contesto Alam – mira recogí esto en mi misión – le entrego una canasta en donde dormía aquel extraño ser de color rosado –es un regalo por tu cumpleaños ¿no a sido el dia de ayer? Esa es la razón por la cual back te trajo ¿no?– en cuanto lance recibió la canasta Alam tomo camino contrario a donde se dirían los demás

- ¿a donde vas? – pregunto su primo

- no se preocupen iré mas tarde a la revisión antes hay algo que quiero hacer – respondió sin mirar a su interlocutor

- esa no fue lo que pregunte – murmuro lance

_Lance lee, hijo único del supervisor komui lee y mi primo, Lance como todos los nacidos en la orden estudio mucho desde corta edad, para asegurar su permanencia en la orden en caso de que no fuese compatible, poco a poco los que éramos hijos de exorcistas resultamos compatibles con inocencias, siendo la única acepción el, ase dos años el se marcho al cuartel asiático para la ultima parte de su entrenamiento, me da gusto que ahora regrese como un miembro de la sección científica con todas las de la ley, Lance es… es difícil de decirlo pero es el único con el que temo hablar sobre mi mismo, me pregunto como es que hace para entender lo que pienso creo que me conoce mejor que yo mismo._

_Pronto y silencioso sin ser notado me escabullí asta el laboratorio secreto de komui oji, solo pocos sabíamos su ubicación, tome la perilla de la puerta y la gire se abrió de inmediato lo que significaba que oji-san ya se encontraba esperándome, pues siempre deja su laboratorio cerrado con llave, entre al lugar y se encontraba ya preparando todo _

-hola Alam-kun – saludo con entusiasmo un hombre alto de cabellera morada y café mirar y apariencia que no coincidía con su edad– me alegra verte – le abrazo

- oji – llamo con dificultad, sabiendo que komui cediera con su abrazó

-lo siento, pero a veces es la única forma de saber que tan herido estas realmente – protesto komui

-entonces deberé tener mas cuidado la próxima vez – aseguro con una sonrisa mientras desabrochaba su camisa – esta vez no a sido nada grabe pude venir el camino sin tener que evitar a los chicos, ninguno puede imaginarse que me he herido - aseguro mostrando ya su torso descubierto mostrando los perfectos cuadros que se formaban en el a pesar se su corta edad, su piel clara y sin ninguna herida

-desactívala

Alam asintió, cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro desde lo ondo de su pecho, una corriente de aire frio inundo el lugar y sobre el se formo una fina capa de hielo que se rompió desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo en cuento abrió sus ojos nuevamente, la vista de komui presenciaba 3 cortes provenientes de la garra de una bestia a lo largo se su torso y otro mas en su hombro derecho este diferente era la marca de una mordida

-la espalda - pidió komui y Alam negó con la cabeza

- limpia – informo mientras se giraba para que su tío creyera en su palabra y después volvía a girarse para quedar nuevamente en frente – esto es lo único, además de algunos moretones y raspadas insignificantes

- eso lo juzgara mederi _(1)_ - komui se giro

Camino hasta la única computadora en el lugar tecleo la clave de acceso y la pared del lado ese desaprecio dejando ver una habitación oculta la cual se encontraba llena de diferentes computadores, komui prendió un interruptor y todas las luces así como los computadores se encendieron al centro una gran capsula de forma oval ((ya saben como esas de las películas futuristas o mas fácil como las de los hospitales))ambos entraron en la habitación, komui tecleo algunas cosas en el computador mas grande y llamativo de la habitación lo que hiso que en enseguida se abriera la cubierta de vidrio de esta.

-muy bien, todo esta listo – anuncio komui

Por su parte Alam cambio sus ropas llevando ahora su torso descubierto y una pieza inferior estilo jammer _(2) _de color negro. Camino asta la capsula se introdujo en ella recostándose sobre el acolchado interior enseguida komui le coloco algunos electrodos y una mascara de oxigeno, después regreso al computador tecleando nuevamente y la cubierta se cerro

-¿estas listo?- pregunto, Alam asintió y levanto el pulgar en forma afirmativa, komui tecleo varias cosas mas – sedante - dio enter y dentro de la capsula se abrió una pequeña compuerta de donde salió una aguja que pincho a de Alam empezándolo a adormecer enseguida un gas comenzó a llenar la capsula empañando el vidrio de la cubierta

Analizando nivel de daño

Dijo el computador y en la pantalla aprecio una barra de espera que apenas marcaba un 1%, komui se acerco a la capsula y coloco su mano sobre el vidrio

-solo espero que esta vez no me hayas engañado

_**Flash back**_

_Komui esta atrapado entre una serie de papeles _

_-toma esos de allí – indico lenalee a Allen que intentaban sacar al pobre komui de entre en papelerío cuando se abrió la puerta _

_- Alam – aclamaron los padres _

_-he ooto-san, ooka-chan, ¿Dónde se encuentra oji-san? – pregunto y enseguida una mano salió de entre el desorden de papeles _

_-ha – respiro fuerte – la sentí cerca, ¿are? Alam ya regresaste de tu misión _

_-hai – asintió – oji-san me gustaría ver tu invento curativo por favor _

_*********._

_-muy bien – solo tienes que entrar en esta capsula – indico komui y Alam obedeció su pecho estaba lleno de cortaduras_

_-nii-san ¿estas seguro que funcionara? ¿No seria mejor curar antes algunas de sus heridas? – pregunto preocupada lenalee_

_-la inocencia de Alam es muy complicada este es el mejor método para curar sus heridas – contesto mientras hacia barios movimientos en el computador_

_-¿Qué es ese gas? – pregunto alarmado allen al ver lo que rodeaba a su hijo _

_-ese gas será lo que determinara el nivel de daño de su cuerpo_

_Nivel de daño 35%, 49%61% 79%_

_Marcaba el computador _

_- ¿no esta avanzando demasiado rápido? – allen estaba asustado mientras que lenalee casi se desmayaba al ver que en el cuerpo de su hijo comenzaban a aparecer mas heridas _

_-no puede ser – komui tecleaba rápidamente en el computador intentando cancelar la operación – tiene demasiadas heridas, no puedo cancelar se a trabado – komui alarmado volteo a ver a allen quien enseguida activo su garra y arranco la cubierta de la cámara ,cargo a el joven inconsciente arrancando todo lo que estaba conectado a el _

_-apresurémonos a la enfermería_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-siempre intentando no preocupar, aquella vez ocultaste tus heridas y casi te perdemos – rio un poco – me pregunto ¿si habrá algo mas en que ocultes tu debilidad?

Nivel de daño Total 45%

Anuncio la maquina komui dio un simple clik y enseguida la capsula se comenzó a llenar de agua

Proceso de curación iniciado

Proceso al 2%

Anunciaba el cambio de porcentaje el computador

-nii-san – la dulce voz de su hermana aprecio en la sala

- lenalee – saludo fervientemente komui

- nii-san ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta muy herido? – Pregunto llevándose sus manos al pecho al ver las enormes marcas que tenia su cuerpo -¿pero que le ha pasado?

-me temo que cada vez hay mas humanos al servicio del conde creando moustros esta vez fueron quimeras, aun no leo el reporte no se los detalles – contesto seriamente komui

-¿quimeras? ¿Eso fue lo que lo daño?

-según a lo que me dijo solo a sido una

-¿una? ¿Con cuantas ha peleado? Peleo el solo ¿verdad? es tan irresponsable y poco cuidadoso, nunca piensa en lo que sus heridas pueden afectar a los demás

- igual que su padre – confirmo komui, lenalee miraba atenta al cuerpo dentro de la capsula

-si igual a el

-lenalee – llamo komui para traer la atención de su hermanita, esta giro su vista y se encontró con que le ofrecía una silla – lo primero que querrá ver al despertar será a ti, así que…- komui dejo la silla y se marcho silenciosamente

Proceso al 10%

Anuncio el computador, acerco lo que mas pudo la silla y se sentó. Observo al tranquilo cuerpo que descansaba rodeado de aquellas aguas ligeramente enrojecidas por la sangre arrancada de las heridas

*********.

- muy bien eso es todo chicos –la enfermera de castaña melena con reflejos naturales rojos y rubios de curiosa mirada entre verde, gris y azul y muchas pecas – todos se encuentran estupendamente

-¿ha? Muchas gracias melisa-san –dijo yue

- para nada solo hago mi trabajo, ahora pueden marcharse –anuncio comenzando a recoger el instrumental que habia utilizado -y cuídense que no me agradara nada el verlos por aquí tan pronto

-jejeje – rieron todos y se dirigieron a la puerta saliendo uno por uno dejando ultimas a yue

- yue –llamo melisa - ¿con ustedes a llegado Alam? – pregunto

- si – asintió el joven pelinegro

-ok muchas gracias – contesto sonriente después de mantenerse pensativa por unos momentos – lamento la molestia alcanza a los demás

Y yue salió del lugar con rápido paso para alcanzar a sus amigos quienes conversabas animadamente debes en cuando reía junto a ellos pero su mente se encontraba algo distraída

-oye yue – llamo lance

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto extrañado de que lance se dirigiera a el de una manera tan calmada

- siento ponerlas cosas así pero desde que llegaron me parece que te ocurre algo, te encuentro algo diferente no se si sea que no estoy acostumbrado gracia a que he estado afuera algo de tiempo, pero…

-no es nada, solo estoy cansado

- si, bueno debí de haber pensado en eso desde el principio, lo ciento – con una sonrisa sello su mentira sobre haberse convencido

*********.

Proceso completo

Vaciado cámara

Marcaba el computador y poco a poco fue drenándose el agua de la cámara, cuando esta se encontrara finalmente vacía para después abrirse la cubierta cristalina.

Poco a poco comenzó a enfocar los efectos del sedante comenzaban a perder efecto siempre tan bien calculado, se enderezo cuando estuvo seguro que el sedante no lo haría caer de un momento a otro

-okairi – la dulce voz de una mujer y una toalla sobre su cabeza lo iso jirar la vista

-oka-san –sonrió – itadaima

Ya estaba todos en la gran cafetería incluso habían adoptado sus respectivos asientos y se disponían a comer cuando todo entro en un incomodo silencio que los hizo girarse asía la puerta.

En la puerta se encontraban lenalee y Alam quien solo contaba con una bandita sobre su majilla izquierda, habia cambiado su ropa a un traje chino de pantalón azul oscuro, camisa de cuello cruzado color blanca con adornos dorados y unas zapatillas de raso negro.

-¿esa no es lenalee Walker? – murmuraba uno

- los Walker

- ¿Qué hacen Walker aquí?

-¿ellos aun se pueden considerar de la orden?

Mil y un murmullos llenaron la sala

-Alam, es una novedad que tu comas aquí- yue quiso aligerar el ambiente

- okairi mina- saludo lenalee

- itadaima lenalee-san/oba-san – saludaron los jóvenes

Todas las miradas estaban dirigidos a aquel selecto grupo, o mas bien a los Walker a los cueles era bastante raro ver en la orden aun mas en la cafetería

-etto… iré por un menú para ti – Lance se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar a la ventanilla – ¿esta bien si pido el mismo que Aristar –san?

-hai, arigato gosaimassu itoko-chan ((itoko: primo))

Lance no pudo caminar más de medio metro cuando una ronca voz hizo echo en la cafetería

-una verdadera novedad – el sarcasmo se ahogaba en aquellas palabras - ¿a que se debe el honor de que un Walker coma en la cafetería de mi humilde orden?

- no estaba enterado de que fuese ya tu orden leverrier –contesto lleno de desdén y con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Lance detén el pedido, arigato, pero no pienso comer con una víbora cerca de mi, no se sabe cuando puede lanzarte su veneno

-Alam – el solo nombre pronunciado por su madre era seña que clamaba silencio y compostura

Una pequeña esfera de color dorado, con una cruz al frete alas y una larga cola se interpuso entre leverrier y Alam para después revolotear entre este y Lenalee

Alam sonrió descaradamente y comenzó a caminar seguido de su madre

-parece q a llegado la hora de que nos marchamos, los veo en el colegio mina – se despidió con un ademan sin girar la vista – por cierto yue ya tengo tu encargo así que no hay de que preocuparse

-¿ah? – por un momento o recordó de que le hablaba – hai arigato – respondió al recordar el tema

- cuídense todos – despidió lenalee y pasaron ambos seriamente aun lado de Leverrier quien por dentro echaba chispas

¿como era posible que ese chiquillo fuera tan insolente? Que no le mostrara ni la más mínima pisca de respeto, mínimamente por ser su mayor en edad y no en rango

********.

-baya asta que salen – exclamo con burla un hombre alto de cabellera plateada y grises ojos uno atravesado por una cicatriz que lo marcaba como dueño de una maldición de akuma

-otto-san – Alam le saludo como si fuese un niño pequeño que ve a su padre después de una mañana en el parvulario

-okairi Alam-chan ¿nos vamos? - pregunto mientas le abrazaba y el joven solo asintió

Subieron al carruaje negro con ornamentos dorados tirado por hermosos caballos pura sangre española de blanca capa

Por fin podía sentirse relajado, dormía tranquilamente recargando su cabeza en las piernas de su madre mientras sentía como esta le acariciaba los cabellos lentamente al tararear una dulce nana

- por mas que pasen los años no cambia nada – sonrío feliz allen quien iba en el asiento de frente a ellos

-esta es su forma de llevar las cosas y no perder la cordura– lenalee detuvo su nana

- mi pequeño príncipe – allen acaricio la cabezada su primogénito

El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta

Canto allen

Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor

Ahora cantaba lenalee

Y así arrullado por la nana cantada por ambos padres durmió todo el camino a su hogar, aso así podía sentirse tranquilo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Pues e aquí el primer capi de preludio de guerra

Ahora las aclaraciones:

_mederi es la palabra latina que se refiere a medicina, se traduce como curar o sanar en este caso es el nombre de la maquina que cura a Alam_

_jammer: es el estilo de traje de baño que utilizan debajo del traje de buzo, es una pieza inferior ajustada y poco arriba de las rodillas_


	3. LOS WALKER

Feliz san Valentín. Aquí por fin mi actualización y d. gray man ni sus personajes, me pertenecen solo los utilizo para crear estas locas historias. Sin fines lucrativos

_**Capitulo II**_

_*****Los Walker*****_

A las afueras de Londres en lo más profundo de la campiña inglesa se alza una gran mansión de blancas paredes y azules tejados que parece albergar el secreto de un mago, más en ese lugar solo brilla la felicidad por más poca que fuera.

Por la ventana se escapa el olor de mil manjares que atraerían al más hambriento.

- madre, he terminado de arreglar el carruaje – Alam, entro a la cocina he hizo su anuncio después de robarle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

- ha – lenalee dejo su labor de cocina y se giro para ver a su hijo que ahora jugaba con una manzana – bien entonces ahora ve a cambiarte – lenalee señalo las ropas del joven que se encontraban algo sucias, después de todo eran sus ropas de trabajo.

- ¿are? – se auto miro, no habia notado lo sucio que estaba – es que me e tropezado, otoo-san a dejado el rastrillo en el suelo – explico con su mas que ingles modo, dejo la manzana con la que jugaba sobre la barra y estaba apunto de irse cuando.

- Alam – lo llamo lenalee

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto extrañado de que su madre titubeara para hablar

- ¿eres feliz? – pregunto algo inquieta

- Lo soy madre y lo seré siempre y cuando este con ustedes –Alam contesto con sinceridad, pero en su interior imaginaba la razón de la pregunta de su madre. Lenalee solo atino a sonreírle a su hijo.

- ve a arreglarte – indico y el joven salió de la cocina

En las escalera que daban al segundo piso en donde estaban no solo el despacho de su padre sino también las descomunales habitaciones, se encontró con allen que llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta ((digamos como en el capi del manga en el que le crese el cabello a el y a tim)) y sobre su cabeza tim, allen habia cambiado su clásico traje por uno un poco mas informal, pero sin perder el porte ingles.

- buenos días padre – saludo Alam que no habia visto en toda la mañana a su progenitor.

- buenos días Alam-kun – respondió con una sonrisa y después le extendió un sobre - es del maestro mañana pondré la contestación así que escribe tu respuesta.

- ¿del maestro? – pegunto entre preocupado y emocionado, mientras tomaba la carta del a cual era imposible de no reconocer la caligrafía tan característica.

- Hai - El chico subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación

Se trataba de una habitación amplia y sencilla con un bonito empapelado beige con adornos dorados, un escritorio junto al enorme ventanal, un closet en la pared opuesta a la de su cama queen size y junto a la cama un enorme bulto peludo de color amarillento.

- vamos Miena, es hora de despertar – se acerco al bulto y de repente una cabeza salió del bulto, se trataba de una labrador que llevaba una cinta de color rosa en el cuello, el animal soltó un lengüetazo al rostro del chico.

- si buenos días señorita dormilona - Alam dejo la carta sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a su closet –prepara tus cosas que saldremos.

*********.

- ¿esta es la ultima? – pregunto Allen a su esposa después de amarrar una caja a el techo del carruaje blanco que estaba frete a la puerta de su casa

- si era lo ultimo – contesto lenalee habiéndose desecho ya del mandil de cocina podía lucir un bello vestido blanco a media rodilla y unas sandalias romanas del mismo color

- solo nos falta algunas personitas que seguro se detuvieron a jugar – allen se posa frete a la puerta esperando la parición de su hijo y de….

Una pelota azul sale volando de la casa allen solo logra agacharse y lenalee abre la puerta del carruaje para que la pelota entre en este y enseguida la enorme labrador detrás de ella poco después aparece Alam con un pantalón negro una camisa blanca sin fajar y un chaleco negro, no llevaba corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa los llevaba desabrochados.

- estamos todos ahora vayamos – allen subió en frente para guiar el carruaje que seria tirado por unos trotón mallorquín uno de capa negra y el otro blanco.

Alam espero a que lenalee subiera al carruaje para subir el.

- asía mucho que no teníamos un picnic junto al río, estoy muy emocionado – miraba por la ventana el pasar de los terreno que aun pertenecían a su familia

- si últimamente a habido mucho trabajo – suspiro lenalee aliviada de que por fin hubiera tiempo para pasar en familia

- que te parece si llegando tenemos unas carreras – animo allen desde el frente

- no creo que shiro pueda ganarle a mi Perséfone - alardeo Alam

- ambos son tan buenos caballos como hombres sus jinetes - dijo lenalee que ya presentía una pelea por quien tenia el mejor caballo.

Así entre risas y regaños se llego al río que cruzaba por las tierras Walker, lenalee apresuraba a Allen en el bajar las cajas con comida para el picnic y otras cosas más, mientras Alam llevaba al río los caballos para después prepararlos para la dichosa carrera.

-bien comencemos, el circuito comienza junto a la manta del picnic – Allen mencionaba el circuito ya montado sobre su semental blanco-por debajo de los arboles en arco entramos en el bosque asta el claro seguimos por el sendero para salir del otro lado - señala del otro lado del rio en donde habia un camino- cruzamos el rio y terminamos aquí mismo - Alam escuchaba con atención mientras acariciaba a su yegua de color negro – y gana quien tome primero a lenalee – dijo con su cara de póquer ya habiendo comenzado la carrera.

- padre eso es trampa – Alam salió disparado detrás de su padre

- Allen! No me metas en sus juegos! – Reprocho con las manos en la cintura lenalee mientras veía ya entrar a su esposo e hijo en el bosque – no tienen remedio alguno

*********.

En un mundo extraño de retorcida figura dos personas juegan en torno de un ajedrez, no se pueden ver sus rostros y la luz de unas escasas velas dan la oportunidad de ver us siluetas.

-entonces dime mi querido primo, estas dispuesto a unir tus fuerzas a las mías – pregunto uno de ellos, alto y delgado, movió un peón

- tu propuesta es tentadora, pero no es algo que me interese hacer, jajaja ja – mueve a un alfil que se come al peón

- bien respeto que no este en tus planes pero deberías empezar a ver otras opciones antes de que se te salgan las cosas de las manos, los exorcista están bastante cambiados a como lo fueron en el diluvio y a la ultima batalla en edo, ahora los mueven otros sentimientos e ideales, ya no son niños - hace un enroque corto

- bien, bien – aplaude – buena jugada – mueve una torre – y sobre los exorcistas, ya no serán niños, pero sus hijos no saben nada que los pueda defender de mis nohes.

- es bueno que tengas confianza, pero no subestimes a tu enemigo – levanta a su dama – y menos a los Walker - hace Jake mate – por que jamás sabes que piezas pueden estar jugando en tu contra

*********.

- ha – Alam picaba los costados de su yegua para alcanzar mas velocidad – vamos Perséfone "si logro entrar en el sendero primero que el habré ganado"

Alam corría a casi un cuerpo de distancia de su padre y en un momento entraron en aquel bello claro, cada uno tomo un lado del lago que era rodeado por hermosas flores que daban mil colores a aquel paisaje de postal, el primero en entrar en el sendero (un sendero en el que solo podía ir un caballo a la vez) fue Alam. Pronto salieron del bosque, la luz segó por unos momentos a ambos pero continuaron con la carrera cuando se acercaban al río fue que el agua salió disparada a todas partes y un akuma nivel 3 de color azul estaba frente a ellos

- ve con tu madre– grito allen ya con su inocencia activada

Picando las costillas de la yegua Alam entro en trote para poder llegar a donde su madre antes de que el akuma tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de verla

-Alam – lenalee corrió para aproximarse a su hijo quien brinco de la silla de su caballo dejándolo huir junto con el de su padre – ¿estas bien? – pregunto alarmada

-lo estoy – alrededor del chico comenzaba a formarse una escarcha,

Alam se mantenía en forma defensiva frente a su madre pero sin percatarse de cuando lenalee ya se dirigía a donde allen gracias a las Dark Boots

-madre, espera por favor – grito mientras corría detrás de ella

Allen ataco una y otra vez al akuma siendo rechazado el ataque por la gruesa armadura que protegía aquel esqueleto.

-allen! – lenalee logro tomar a allen antes de que golpeara contra l suelo gracias al contra ataque de aquel akuma

-tranquila lenalee – se sujeto con su capa de algunos arboles para poder mantenerse en el aire, enseguida apareció Alam

-padre madre

-pero que fantástico tres exorcistas el conde se pondrá muy feliz – alardeo el akuma

- siento decepcionarte pero nadie te felicitara por q aquí será tu final – Alam salto a donde el akuma con un giro acrobático apoyo su mano izquierda sobre el akuma enseguida lenalee provoco una briza que impulso al chico para que subiera en el aire una capa de hielo lo cubrió

- ice mirror – y su cuerpo tomo la misma apariencia que la del akuma

-¿como?

- sayonara akuma-san

Y creando una esfera de energía entre sus manos que lanza contra el estupefacto akuma enseguida lenalee lo ataco rematando con la crown clown el akuma no tubo ni la mas mínima oportunidad de moverse del lugar.

- ¿Qué diablos hacia un akuma aquí? –allen estaba algo consternado por la situación

-allen – lenalee llamo la atención de su esposo para que relajara el semblante ya que su hijo se acercaba dejando car trozos de hielo de su cuerpo regresando a su verdadera apariencia

- Alam estas bien, aun te resulta cansado usar el ice mirror? – pregunto allen pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza

- admito un poco de cansancio pero es por que copie el ataque del akuma también – se notaba algo agitado

- descansa con tu madre iré a buscar los caballos – y sin mas allen se marcho de aquel lugar

Alam intento seguir a su padre pero lenalee lo detuvo sabiendo que allen deseaba alejarse para no trasmitir su preocupación a su hijo

- buen comámonos el pastel solo nosotros dos – giño el ojo y camino a la manta del picnic que de milagro habia sobrevivido al ataque

*********.

El sol comenzaba apenas a ocultarse, habia tardado mas de lo que pensaba en encontrar los caballos que bien entrenados sabían que debían de huir de los akumas, cuando finalmente los hubiese encontrado los engancho a su carruaje blanco y comenzó a subir las cosas del picnic al techo del carruaje.

Se acerco a aquel frondoso árbol que serbia de cobijo a su esposa he hijo

- sigues preocupado – lenalee acariciaba el cabello de su hijo que dormía recargando la cabeza sobre sus piernas

- allen, se supone que la orden aprovecha que nosotros vivimos fuera de la orden para que las familias sean como imanes de akumas y no ataquen la ciudad, pero desde que dejamos de ser parte de la orden asía mucho que no nos atacaban, además … -levanto la vista buscando la de su esposo que no dejaba de repasar su cicatriz

- no se por que mi ojo no detecto al akuma – allen se notaba frustrado – vamos no es bueno estar afuera durante la noche

Con un hábil movimiento allen cargo en su espalda a Alam sin despertarlo

Así el día termino y a la mañana siguiente…

-señora, ya nos marchamos el aseo a sido echa y ya hay barios platillos en la nevera -

Debido a la amplia casa todas las mañanas habia un grupo de 3 sirvientas y dos mozos que asistían a la casa Walker para ayudar bien con el aseo de esta o con la elaboración de las comidas casi bufet

-Stella – Alam bajo corriendo las escaleras acomodándose una corbata azul que hacia juego con su traje compuesto por un pantalón azul marino, un saco del mismo color con un escudo que decía Sta. María, debajo de este se apreciaba el cuello de un saco del mismo color más este tenia una pequeña franja blanca en el cuello en "V".

- buenos días Alam – saldo lenalee

- joven amo – la chica hizo una reverencia

- después de saldar con un beso en la mejilla a su madre le indico a la rubia que pidiera a uno de los mozos preparar su carruaje

- hoy iras al colegió? – allen apareció de repente desacomodando el cabello de su hijo, quien enseguida refunfuño por el mal estado en que dejaba su peinado

- el permiso que nos dio la directora solo fue de una semana, además creo hoy empiezan los exámenes – contesto tomando asiento para desayunar al igual que sus padres

- si no te molesta me llevare el carruaje blanco

Allen hizo ademan de que estaba bien y así después de un amplio desayuno y al escuchar el sonido de los caballos afuera de la casa salió casi corriendo

- Alam la respuesta a la carta del maestro – recordó allen aun con una taza de café en la mano el chico busco con rapidez en los bolsillos de su uniforme encontrando la carta

- lo siento me quede sin sellos postales – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir

- es como una escena de una mañana normal en una familia normal – suspiro con cierto aire de nostalgia lenalee

- es por que eso somos, a nuestra manera pero eso somos – allen tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta

- también te marchas?

- iré a dejar las respuestas antes del que el maestro cambie de ubicación y después iré a ver a bookman quiero que revise mi ojo no se si abra algo mal en el

- espera, quiero comprar algunas cosas en la ciudad, iré por mi abrigo –Allen asintió

Y así comenzaba una mañana en la vida de la familia Walker

Alam, ¿cuidas bien de tu madre y del estúpido de tu padre?, ahora me encuentro en Egipto estoy buscando algún rastro de la nueva ubicación de los nohes y he llegado asta aquí, pero estoy próximo a regresar a Londres después de eso tal vez te cumpla aquella promesa y si lenalee lo permite podrás viajar junto a mi durante algún tiempo tal como lo hizo tu padre en algún momento, solo que el era mucho mas joven que tu. Me he logrado enterar de tus ultimas misiones estoy seguro que sabes como jugar tus piezas , pero cuida mas tu propia salud, no eres tan resistente como el estúpido de tu padre, no le causes pesares a tu madre.

Atte. Cross Marian

CONTINUARA….

Próximo capitulo: LOS KANDA

Bueno ese fue el capi. Lo último es la carta que Alam recibió de parte de Cross. Espero que les haya gustado y feliz san Valentín


	4. LOS KANDA

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto se hace sin fines lucrativos.

_*****Los Kanda*****_

-itadaima – gritaron al unisonó al cruzar el umbral de la gran casa al estilo oriental

-¿Qué tal les fue en el colegio? – una mujer de cabello negro azuloso, y grandes ojos azul profundo salió a recibirlos

-okaa-san – ambos corrieron a los brazos de la mujer que tenían casi dos meses sin ver

-hola mis queridos niños – Rose abrazo a los dos chicos trasmitiendo su amor

-kaa-san ¿cuando regresaste? – pregunto el mayor

- acabo de llegar, ya los extrañaba

- es cierto lo que nos dijo too-san ¿que ya no viajaras mas? – pregunto la menor

- así es – separo a los dos chicos de ella – este fue el ultimo viaje por fin todo esta arreglado y yo ya no soy mas la líder de los bookman

- ¿eso esta bien? - yue se mostraba inseguro de aquellas palabras

- el ser la líder significaba mucha responsabilidad, además yo no quería que ustedes se vieran en el mundo sin sentimientos en el que su madre tubo que nacer, por lo que solo tenia que renunciar a ser la cabeza del clan, y aun así ustedes tuvieron que sufrir por mis constantes viajes. Gomene.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y después le dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa.

- vengan vayamos al dojo junto con su padre

- ablando de eso tengo hambre, oto-san no sabe cocinar otra cosa que no sea soba – yue mostraba sufrimiento exagerado

- la comida de Jerry-san es muy buena, pero como la tuya ninguna – yuki asía aquellas expresiones magnificando con sus manos.

La casa kanda representaba un territorio de una hectárea incluyendo amplios jardines y un dojo que serbia principalmente como atractivo para los clientes del negocio de "espadas kanda". Eventualmente se daban clases tanto de esgrima como de kendo bajo la tutela principalmente de los gemelos, aunque de hacia unos días el mismo kanda armado de buena paciencia habia impartido las clases de kendo de la mañana el mismo.

-chuudan – ordeno un kanda ya tocado por la madures

Y un grupo de un grupo de chicos entre los 10 y 15 años obedecieron moviendo su boken (1) al frente de ellos

- juudan - ahora todos la llevaron a una altura sobre sus cabezas

Kanda observo a sus dos hijos cerca de la puerta junto con su amada esposa

- es todo por hoy – todos abandonaron su postura firme muchos suspirando de cansancito –mañana estará pegada en la pizarra de afuera la lista de los horarios para cada uno – y salió del lugar

- ¿otro grupo para examinar? – pregunto yue viendo uno a uno salir con horribles semblantes

- los nobles creen que el kendo es el mejor castigo para sus hijos indisciplinados – kanda tomo un poco de agua ofrecida por rose

- hola linda, también a ti te han enviado a este horrible lugar – un chico rubio se acerco a yuki

- claro a mi me enviaron aquí ase muchos años – contesto con una sonrisa que acentuaba su sarcasmo

- oye acaso no te dijeron que esta prohibido intentar algo con la hija del sensei – yue abrazo a su hermana por la cintura con una mano y con la otra señalo de forma que el rubio se giro encontrando a un aterrador kanda que despedía una aura oscura y sus ojos brillaban con un terrorífico color rojo.

Un joven noble de cabello rubio rizado sale volando por la puerta de la casa Kanda y en cuanto logra levantarse solo puede correr

- odio a estos tipos – kanda chasqueo su lengua mientras se sacudía las manos como si hubiese tocado algo asqueroso

-calma Otto san, a mi solo me gusta un chico - yuki se abrazo al cuello de su padre

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese? – y comenzó a murmurar cosas inteligibles

-mi nii-chan – y ahora a quien abrazaba era a su gemelo que se encontraba ruborizado

- venga niños díganme ¿Qué piensan sobre salir a dar un paseo por el parque los cuatro? – rose buscaba dejar de lado el tema que estaba carcomiendo a kanda

- perfecto – al unisonó como siempre contestaron –iremos a quitarnos el uniforme –y entraron a la casa

- yuu ¿estas bien? – rose se mostraba preocupada de que su esposo no pareciera respirar desde asía ya algo de rato

- si - contesto casi como un susurro y después entro a la casa

*********.

Una habitación lo bastante amplia para albergar a dos personas, y con la singular característica de encontrarse en perfecta simetría como si se encontrara un espejo a la mitad de la habitación. Esa era la habitación que le correspondía a los gemelos yuki y yue.

-el azul o el amarillo – pregunto yuki sacando dos hermosos vestidos de su armario y mostrándoselos a su hermano

- mmmm- se mantuvo pensante el mayor

- el gris – dijeron los dos al unisonó y después echaron a reír

Yue coloco un biombo a la mitad de la habitación quedando el de un lado y su hermana del otro

-yuki dime una cosa ¿lo que le as dicho a oto-san era verdad? – se saca la corbata

-¿desconfías de la palabra de tu gemela? – ella se saca las medias negras del uniforme

- no, yo se que tu me quieres mucho –se pone colorado – pero no se si realmente soy el único chico al que amas, me gustaría que si alguna vez encuentras a alguien me lo dijeras sin pensarlo

- prometido, después de todo tu eres mi amado gemelo – yuki se asomaba por encima del biombo ayudada por un banquito,

Yue quien ya no llevaba playera, se giro para ver a su hermana, como adoraba que ella le regalara aquellas hermosas miradas azules solo a el, le sonrió galantemente y se acerco a ella tomo una de sus manos y la beso, después se paro en puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de su hermana besando le una mejilla, luego subió el tirante caído de su sujetador, ambos estaban sonrojados, y como no, ya no eran niños y encontrar la piel descubierta del otro provocaba un cosquilleo en ellos.

-apresurémonos – susurro yue y se alejo tomando su camisa yuki se bajo del banquito y tomo su vestido

- a veces desearía que no lo fuéramos - pensaron ambos

********.

Pronto escucharon el sonido de los pasos acercándose y ambos sonrieron.

- es como cuando eran pequeños – kanda esperaba la entrada de sus gemelos a la sala del té en donde se encontraban aguándolos, ya habia cambiado sus ropas de kendo por un traje azul oscuro.

- lo recuerdo con claridad – rose dio un sorbo a su té – siempre entraban precipitadamente, con una nueva mascota, o a veces llorado, cada vez que buscaban consuelo o ayuda

-como la vez de la cometa – en la mente de kanda empezaba a formarse el recuerdo de un dia de verano en el que habia regalado sus dos hiperactivos hijos una comenta

_**Flash back **_

_Se escucharon rápidos pasitos y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los dos encantadores gemelos, yuki llevaba una hermosa yukata blanca con pequeños dibujos de copos de nieve azul claro, mientras que yue lleva una con el mismo estampado en colores inversos_

_-papá – ambos se tiraron en las piernas de su progenitor este extrañado levantó los brazos _

_-¿pero que tienen? – pregunto al ver los ojos llorosos de sus hijos _

_-gomenasai, el cometa – lloriqueaban ambos _

_********._

_Kanda habia tomado la decisión de posponer su té de la tarde para averiguar lo que ocurría y no resulto se otra cosa mas que el enorme cerezo que habia en el jardín principal habia tomado cautivo al cometa de lindos colores._

_Acaricio la cabeza de ambos niños y después alto al árbol subiendo de rama en rama para alcanzar en donde se encontraba el cometa y con un solo salto bajo del árbol con el cometa_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_- o cuando el primer dia de clases -rose_

_**Flash back**_

_Se escucharon los pasos precipitados y enseguida se abrió la puerta, ella llevaba una faldita azul con tirantes y debajo una blusita blanca y calcetas blancas largas, el un pantalón azul y una playera blanca _

_- papa, mama ¿podemos conservarlo? Preguntaron mostrando un pequeño gatito, ambos sonreían_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- o cuando querían consuelo - kanda con una sonrisa

_**Flash back**_

_-papa, mama – gritaron entre lloriqueos al momento de entrar por aquella puerta como muchas otras veces _

_- ¿que tienen? –pregunto alarmada rose, quien deja la bandeja de té en la mesita y corre a sus hijos de apenas 7 añitos _

_-jean, Claudia y Julián, nos dicen cosas feas_

_- pero ¿que les han dicho? – pregunto kanda agachándose a la altura de sus hijos esperando saber que reclamos dar a los correspondientes padres _

_- han dicho que éramos hijos del diablo – lloro yue _

_- que éramos moustros – exclamo yuki_

_-¿y por que les han dicho eso?- rose se mostraba asombrada de aquellas acusaciones_

_-snif, snif ¡por que somos iguales! – aumentaron el llanto _

_Rose miro a kanda con una sonrisa y este solo suspiro _

_- ustedes saben bien como son los moustros, el diablo y los demonios – yuu tomo la atención de sus hijos_

_-tu nos as dicho que son como los akumas – yuki detuvo su llanto_

_-entonces no hay de que preocuparse –les alboroto el cabello_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Entraron en ese momento tal como en cada uno de los recuerdos de sus padres abriendo estruendosamente la puerta

-estamos listos – anunciaron a un perfecto compas, digno de gemelos

Sus padres sonríen y asintieron

*********.

En el extenso parque habia ya mas de una familia dando un paseo, niños corriendo, enamorados disfrutando de un momento a solas, entre otras cosas.

-papá, ¿Por qué no rentamos un bote? – pregunto yuki con brillantes ojos al os cuales ya sabia que su padre no se rehusaba

-tsk – kanda intento evitar la mirada de su hija, de por si le parecía molesto dar solo vueltas en el parque como para también darlas en el lago

-¿papi? – pregunto como si se tratara de una niña de 5 años

-este bien – se dio por vencido pero al ver a su hija festejar la victoria con su hermano y madre no pudo más que sonreír

Llegados ya a la orilla del lago en donde un anciano hombre se encargaba de la renta de las pequeñas barcas, notaron precisamente eso, que eran demasiado pequeñas o bien que ya no eran una familia tan pequeña como antes

-¿siempre fueron tan pequeños los botes? – pregunto un tanto confuso yue

- no es precisamente eso – rose se acerco a su hijo quien veía con extrañeza los barcos – lo que pasa es que ustedes han crecido mucho

- papa rento dos – informo con gran euforia yuki – yo iré

-con tu padre – interrumpió rose – yo quiero ir con yue – y abrazo al joven

La chica no se vea muy entusiasmada pues deseaba compartir el bote con su hermano pero bien al ver ya alejarse a su madre y hermano en el bote se giro encontrando con que su padre le esperaba con una mano extendida, subió al bote cuidando de acomodar como era debido su vestido color gris y azul.

- hace - rio un poco – hace creo…que ya es mucho tiempo -yuki observaba atenta a su padre que era el encargado de remar – los cuatro podíamos ir en un solo bote

- eran tan pequeños – decía rose mientras sostenía su sombrilla blanca ocultándose del sol

-¿oka-san? – Pregunto yue sin saber exactamente de que hablaba – rose miraba el boteen el que iba su yuu y yuki - ¿estas bien?

- no es nada no te preocupes – le regalo una sonrisa a su hijo - venga ganémosle a rodear el lago – el chico solo asintió y comenzó a remar con mas velocidad pasando con toda intención junto al resto de su familia

La mirada de burla de rose y yue al pasarlos era una clara invitación a la guerra, yuki y yuu intercambiaron miradas cómplices y de igual forma aumentaron el ritmo de remo. Cuando se acercaron al bote la mirada llena de travesuras de yuki izo estremecer a yue

-yuki no se te ocurra – sentencio al verla con su inocencia látigo en las manos

Lo siguiente habia sido que apenas habia podido usar rose su sombrilla para refugiarse de la gran cantidad de agua que los habia atacado

- la próxima ves te aseguro que evaporare tu ataque – grito yue a los que ahora llevaban ventaja

-eso queremos ver – respondieron ambos

-yuu a el favor de no mal educar a los niños

Así siguió el paseo en lago asta que el encargado del parque junto con algunos Scotland Yard, que alegaban de alterar la paz, y bien no hubiera sido gracias al emblema de la Black orden con los que contaban las inocencias bien hubieran tenido que pasar su noche en alguna celda insalubre.

Finalmente después del emocionante día era inevitable el regreso al hogar

- oka ¿Qué harás decenar? – pregunto yue, que era el que mas extrañaba la comida de su madre

- abra que ver que es lo que tiene su padre en la cocina

- quiero okonomiaki – dijeron los tres al ver a la mujer entrar a la cocina, la cual solo suspiro

Después de un improvisado okonomiaki, debido que al señor del hogar e habia olvidado de comprar provisiones durante la ausencia de su mujer, llego la hora de ir a la cama, rose se asomo a la habitación de los gemelos al descubrir la luz de esta aun encendida

- niños ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay colegio – pero su sorpresa fue al encontrarse a ambos jóvenes ya dormidos, como era su costumbre habían pegado los fotones de uno al del otro y dormían de costado quedando uno frente al otro y en medio de ellos sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿ya se durmieron? – kanda apareció para observar aquella escena

- yuu ¿esta bien desear que no hubieran sido usuarios? – Se recargo en el hombro de su esposo – e quieren tanto uno al otro que no se que reacción tendrían si por alguna razón se vieran separados

- de eso podrías agradecer que ambos fueron usuarios - kanda fue quien se encargo de apagar las luces

Y así silenciosos ambos cerraron la puerta dejando a los gemelos que por un momento habían visto como lo eran cuando pequeños.

- mamá ¿Por qué nosotros dormimos en el suelo en casa y en la orden en camas? - pregunto un pequeño yue de 5 añitos

- eso es por que en nuestra casa todo es como la tierra natal de su padre y mía, Japón – contesto rose mientras acomodaba un par de futones, uno azul y el otro rosa

- ¿y si nosotros quisiéramos una cama? – pregunto yuki

- mañana podríamos a conseguirla – se enderezo y miro el entono de la habitación llena de juguetes – pero no estoy muy segura de cómo meteríamos dos camas en esta habitación abarrotada de juguetes

- no importa mama – dijo una ya adormilada yuki que frotaban sus ojos con una mano y con la otra abrazaba un conejo de felpa

Rose le indico que entrara en el futon a lo que obedeció seguida de su hermano que se acomodo en su futon azul.

- es mas fácil recoger el futon que tender una cama – dijo entre bostezos el mayo de los gemelos

- buenas noches – beso las frentes de cada uno de ellos y luego salió de la habitación dejando prendida una lámpara de noche que proyectaba encantadoras lunas y copos de nueve por toda la habitación

CONTINUARA….

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado la actualización, ablando con honestidad no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerla peor esto fue lo que Salió bueno asta la que sigue y aca las Aclaraciones:

el boken es la espda de madera que se usa en el kendo

Próximo capitulo: LOS BOOKMAN


	5. LOS BOOKMAN

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto se hace sin fines lucrativos.

_*****Los Bookman*****_

-Mel apresúrate – grito un hombre de alborotada cabellera roja, que cubría casi el parche de dos cintas que llevaba en su ojo derecho, amarraba unas cajas al techo de un carruaje

- ya voy lavi no seas tan impaciente –contesto una mujer de largo cabello verde sujeto en una coleta alta y aun así llegaba debajo de la cintura

- mamá, papá ¿podrían decirme ya a donde vamos? – Kani llevaba su largo cabello rojo suelto, y entre sus brazos un pequeño de brillante mirada verde he igualmente cabello rojo que jugaba con una naranja

- eso es uan sorpresa – lavi giño su ojo

- confía en tu padre, esta vez si sabe que es lo que hace -

- espera mel no digas que nunca se que es lo que hago

-o claro que no bien sabias lo que hacías cuando tu sabes que de Kani  
>-por favor no hablen de sus intimidades cuando estoy yo, y menos si es de mi procreación<p>

-bien, bien ya es hora de irnos – toma al bebe que cargaba su hija – la casa queda a tu cuidado Cornat

-no se preocupe madame – contesto un hombre de avanzada edad que servia de mayordomo

Kani, Kaoru y Melody subieron al carruaje mientras que lavi subió al frente para conducirlo, y el viaje comenzó, Kani se entretenía pelando una naranja que su hermano habia tomado de la cocina antes de salir, mientras que Melody contestaba cada una de las preguntas del pequeño sobre que eran las cosas que veía por la ventana del carruaje.

-mana- Kani levanto la vista conociendo que aquella palabra en realidad significaba "hermana"

-¿que ocurre kaoru?

- a mi dame – la dulce mirada esmeralda y la boquita abierta saco una sonrisa de la mayor de los hijos bookman, saco un gajo de la naranja y lo dejo en la boca de su hermano

-cómelo con cuidado

- mamá… - titubeo, pero la mirada de melody le decía que podía preguntar lo que deseara – dime ¿tu sabes de cuanto es la posibilidad de que sea un usuario?

La pregunta dejo impresionados tanto a melody como a lavi que escuchaba desde su lugar al frente del carruaje

- Komui–san y Bak-san aseguran que las posibilidades de que el sea usuario bajaron por que tu resultaste usuario, eso es un 60% de posibilidad – respondió con un serio tono

Los ojos de Kani se abrieron como platos la idea le rondaba desde asía ya barios días y le preocupaba pero no esperaba que las posibilidades fueran tan altas

- Es un 15% menos de posibilidad de la que tuvieron tu y los demás – se escucho a lavi desde afuera del carruaje

-ya veo – susurro y bajo la vista a donde su hermano que degustaba aun el cítrico

El resto del viaje fue silencioso por parte de Kani, lavi y melody que de vez en vez contestaba alguna de las preguntas del pequeño kaoru que se mostraba impresionado por todo lo que sus pequeños ojitos observaba.

El carruaje se detuvo y enseguida se abrió la puerta

- hemos llegado –anuncio un sonriente lavi

*********.

La suave brisa meneando sus cabellos, el sabor a sal en el aire, el sonido de las olas creando un ambiente de paz, los cálidos rayos calentando su piel.

-asía tanto que no venia al mar…la ultima vez fue en una misión –Melody se encantaba recargada en el barandal de la terraza de la pequeña cabaña a la que habia llegado, llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza color azul oscuro.

- ¿acaso la señora se esta sintiendo el paso de los años? – lavi le ofrece una limonada , el llevaba un traje de balo del mismo color que el de su mujer

-lavi bookman acaso me estas diciendo vieja – le arrebata la limonada de las manos

- para nada – negó con las manos

Melody volvió a recargarse en el barandal viendo a la playa en donde Kani le mostraba a Kaoru como hacer un castillo de arena, lavi la imito

- la verdad ha pasado ya tanto tiempo lavi

- creo que así a sido incluso para mi a sido difícil ver lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, creo que mis registros están mal – pone su dedo índice sobre su sien – juraría que ayer fue cuando celebrábamos navidad y me dijiste que seria padre – río un poco

- recuerdo que te desmayaste – ahora era melody quien reía

- pero te sigues viendo igual de hermosa –las mejilla de melody se encendieron con el alago

- tu te has puesto mas buen mozo

-¡mamá, papá! – el grito doble capto la atención de ambos,

A lo lejos en la playa ambos llamaban a gritos y hacían señales con las manos pidiendo que sus padres se acercaran, estos se miraron mutuamente y después acudieron a donde sus hijos con la mayor rapidez

-¿Qué ocurre? – lavi fue el primero en preguntar por la conmoción

-mira, mira – repetía el pequeño mientras señalaba la arena

-¿Qué es lo que encontraron? –melody se agacho encontrando un enorme agujero en la arena y en el una gran cantidad de caracolas – mira lavi que hermoso

-baya encontraron un tesoro- lavi alboroto los cabellos de l pequeño y después con toda tranquilidad metió la mano al agujero

-haaaaaaa –un grito frenético y un lavi agitando su mano fue lo que le precedió – un cangrejo – efectivamente lavi tenia un cangrejo colgando de su dedo índice

- papá espera – Kani siguió a su padre para intentar quitarle el cangrejo pero este no dejaba de correr

Por su parte el pequeño kaoru solo prestaba atención a las caracolas que habia encontrado junto con su hermana

-espera kaoru, hay que ver que no haya algún otro cangrejo – y melody lo ayudo a colocar cada caracola en una cubeta con extremo cuidado para no verse presa de otro cangrejo o para romper las caracolas

*********.

La noche habia caído y la familia bookman se encontraba en torno a una fogata en la cual se asaba entre barios pescados un cangrejo

- seré muy feliz de comérmelo – decía lavi mientras melody se dedicaba a curar su herido dedo

- fue uan forma muy poco convencional de conseguir comida, pero bastante efectiva –bromeo melody y lavi hizo una mueca de desagrado

- me da la impresión de que mi padre quería comer alrededor de una fogata para ver morir al cangrejo – Kani le quitaba las espinas a un pescado y después le daba el bocado a su hermano

- el lo tenia bien merecido – tomo el cangrejo soplo un poco para enfriarlo y con un sonoro "crack" rompió la coraza del animal y comenzó a degustarlo con gran afán de venganza

La luna en el hermoso cielo estrellado pronto se convirtió en un brillante sol en un cielo azul claro con mullidas nubes.

- papá apresúrate, las olas son perfectas – Kani esperaba fuera de la cabaña con un par de tablas de surf

-ya voy, estoy lis…to - lavi estaba shokeado, aquel día su hija llevaba un traje de baño diferente al que habia llevado el día anterior, lo reconocía muy bien, al azul claro, el estampado incluso el collar de perlas, era igual al que melody habia usado aquella vez que habían pasado una semana en la playa todos juntos, a costillas de la orden.

-¿ocurre algo papá? – pregunto al no ver a lavi caminar asía la playa

-no es nada – tomo su propia tabla de surf y al pasar junto a su hija alcanzo a decir un suave "te ves hermosa" que apenas y escucho poniéndola toda colorada

Así entre surf, ser perseguido por las gaviotas, buscar mas caracolas y casi morir ahogados revolcados por las olas la mañana se acabo y junto con l a tarde llego una tormenta.

- Es una pena que nuestro ultimo dia aquí y caiga uan tormenta como esta – melody miraba por la ventana el tormentón que los habia obligado a encerrarse en la lujosa cabaña

-pues podemos quedarnos un dia mas – lavi bajo su libro y miro a melody que habia cambiado en traje de baño por un vestido blanco

- no podemos ya he faltado demasiado al colegio por las misiones – Kani se asomó desde la cocina ahora llevaba una falda azul y una blusa blanca

- el que un bookman baya al colegio – murmuro lavi – seguro no le agradaría la viejo

-dime hay algún chico – la pregunta de melody, sobresalto a lavi y sonrojo a Kani

- no - contestaron ambos

- ni siquiera se te ocurra Kani Fire Bookman - un tono cerio no era lo mas normal en lavi y cuando lo usaba era por que lo que decía era lo que se tenia que hacer

La risa de Melody saco de su amenaza al peli rojo

-lavi jamás pese que fueras hacer de ese tipo de padres –no dejaba de reír

-pero que dices mel acaso a ti no te importa

-claro que me importa pero todo tiene su tiempo y prometimos que intentarías que sus vidas fueran de o mas normales posibles no – lo ultimo lo susurro

-mana – el pequeño kaoru jalaba la falda de su hermana mayor detrayéndola de la conversación de sus padres – hambre

-tienes hambre – le ofreció una mano que el pequeño tomo enseguida – ahora te hago algo

Pero en su camino a la cocina se escucho un desesperado golpear a la puerta que saco de su pelea a los mayores y desconcertó a lo enormes. Kani estuvo apunto de ir a abrir peo lavi la detuvo con cerio semblante, aquella parte de la playa era privada y solo alguien de la Black orden podría llegar por lo que no esta muy seguro de si seria amigo o enemigo y aun mas con aquel clima afuera, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer arrodillada frente a la puerta

-ayúdenme por favor ayúdenme me persiguen – la mujer se abrazo a las piernas del peli rojo, lo que desconcertó primeramente al peli rojo pero después intercambio miradas con su mujer

-niños vayan arriba y no bajen asta que les digamos – ordeno melody y Kani enseguida cargo a kaoru y subió al segundo piso y se encerró en una habitación

Lavi paso a la cabaña a la mujer permitiéndole sentarse uno de los sillones

-Mel trae algunas toallas

-si- melody subió al segundo piso en sonde se encontró que su hija tenia la puerta entre abierta para poder escuchar

- Kani, esta atenta a todo y cuida a tu hermano – tomo las toallas y volvió a bajar

-Muchas muchas gracias, n ose como agradecérselo – recibió las toallas entre llanto

-tranquila aquí estarás a salvo – la maternal voz de melody la tranquilizo

- dinos quien te perseguía

- unos hombres cuando corría y vi esta cabaña a lo lejos no mire atrás mas que cuando estuve frente a la puerta y entonces ya no habia nadie

- nadie puede desaparecer tan fácil – lavi se giro con intención de ir a su sillón pero enseguida sintió el frio de un arma contra su espalda

-mi señor estará agradecido de que haya matado a un exorcista tan importante – la mujer habia tomado por le cuello a lavi y mantenía una pistola contra su espalda

- sabia que se trataba de algún enemigo, esta es una propiedad privada a la que no es fácil acceder

-lavi – melody intento acercarse, mientras llevaba lentamente si mano a su collar inocencia, pero la mirada de lavi la detuvo -que es lo que quieres – pregunto con una asesina mirada

- solo cumplo con las ordenes de mi señor,

-me gustaría saber quien me quiere muerto

- no te sientas tan importante lindo, no solo es a ti a quien quieren muerto, sino a todos los exorcistas de edo, a los cabeza de las tres familias de la inocencia – explico sin dejar cierto jugueteo a con lavi que cada vez enfurecía aun mas a melody-siento mucho el que tengas que ser una viuda tan joven

Estuvo apunto de accionar el gatillo cuando una bala golpeo su mano lanzando el arma al otro lado del a habitación y a la agresora herida

- no estés tan segura – se trataba de Kani que desde las escaleras, habia disparado una beretta 92 de color plata y negro (pistola)

- Kani – la voz de melody denotaba regaño por haberle desobedecido de aparecer en escena sin ser llamada

-lo siento madre pero tu arco habría tomado mucho tiempo y no deseo ser huérfana de padre

-diablos se me había olvidado la hijita – la mujer se sostenía su mano derecha en la cuan

Comenzaban a aparecer muchos pentagramas – esa es una inocencia, a activado el veneno akuma dentro de mi

-esta infectada – los bookman al unisonó

-¿enserio creían que aparecería sola? – una explosión en el segundo piso alarmo a todos siendo Kani la primera en llegar adonde la explosión había un gran agujero en el techo por donde se podrían observar a los akumas dos y tres que rodeaban la casa

-kaoru –llamo lavi y el pequeño salió de debajo de una cama para esconderse detrás de su padre que ya llevaba su martillo

- encárgate de los niños –

-mel espera – fue demasiado tarde melody salto por el agujero del techo al campo de batalla – Kani quédate aquí - y el siguió a su mujer

-inocencia cristal actívate – con una vidrio roto corto su mano y le ofreció la sangre a su arco que enseguida se trasformo –acabemos con esto rápido Light the shadow – y lanzo una sola flecha que enseguida comenzó a perseguir y atravesar a cada akuma

-exorcista- un akuma que habia escapado asta ese momento de la flecha y de las serpientes de fuego de lavi estuvo apunto de atacar a la peli verde pero de un segundo a otro este exploto, para cuando la nube de humo se disipo permitió ver a Kani con Kaoru que cargaba con un solo brazo

-pero que haces ocúltense – reprendió lavi

-también soy exorcista y lo único que me dice que pelee es que ustedes estén bien – objeto a su favor y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra mientras que el pequeño solo escondía su carita en el cuello de su hermana tal como ella misma se lo habia pedido

Los akumas no implicaron ningún problema y en cuanto ola flecha plateada regreso a manos de melody todo habia acabado

-exorcistas – llamo la mujer desde el pasillo de la casa los pentagramas habían abarcado la mitad de su cuerpo- no se relajen que pronto habrá mas como yo, humanos infectados con veneno akuma para servirle a el y que buscar acabar con ustedes – y finalmente se convirtió en polvo

Aquellas palabras dejaron preocupados al os bookman, quien podría ser "el" ¿el conde milenio? , o tal vez alguien mas, pero todo solo podía significar algo, una nueva gran batalla estaba comenzando.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PROXIMO EPISODIO: MISION**_

Siento verdaderamente la tardanza pero perdí el documento como en tres ocasiones y por eso no puede actualizar antes bueno ojala y les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con todos sus comentarios buenos malos regulare y demás que igualmente me hace feliz saber sus opiniones

Y muchas gracias a todos por leer.


	6. MISION

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto se hace sin fines lucrativos.

Lo que esta en cursiva y en primera persona es relatada por Alam

_*****misión*****_

El silencio reinaba en la oficina de komui a pesar de estaba bastante concurrida ese día. Kani, Yue y Yuki se encontraban hay, habían sido citados para una nueva misión, incluso habían tenido que salirse del colegio un poco mas temprano por la calidad de "extrema importancia" con la que habia sido clasificada la misión.

- y komui-san ¿de que trata la misión? – se aventuro a preguntar yue

- espera un momento yue tenemos que esperar a lance que esta vez también ira con ustedes – contesto con una sonrisa muy característica de el

- ¿lance? Pero si el no tiene una…–murmuro Kani algo impresionada

- no tiene una inocencia, pero entre mas vayan será mucho mejor –la peli roja se impresiono bastante, incluso se sonrojo al descubrir que habia sido alcanzada a escuchar, el tema de la no compatibilidad de Lance era un tema tabú tanto con komui como con el mismo Lance que aparentaba normalmente indiferencia al tema

La puerta se abrió y entro el mencionado con barios papeles entre las manos

-ciento la tardanza pero la impresora se atasco – y comenzó a repartir los informes

-bien su próxima misión se llevara acabo esta misma noche en Londres

De repente se abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la información de Komui, todos giraron la vita la misma encontrando una elegante silueta entrar en la habitación.

- siento la tardanza peor parece se que mi citatorio se perdió en el camino –alego con elocuencia el joven de plateada cabellera y violeta mirar pidiéndole el reporte de la misión a su primo que solo lo miraba impresionado solo le entrego una copia sin decir nada.

Pero ¿Qué causaba la conmoción? Pues era el echo que esta misión llevaba exclusivamente impreso en ella el emblema de la orden y eso lo demostraban los folders en los que se les presentaba el informe, era claramente una misión que a diferencia de las que los Walker encontraban por sus propios medios, no concernía al descendiente de la estirpe Walker

-Alam ¿y esa ropa? – pregunto yuki impresionada de la vestimenta del joven

A diferencia de sus trajes chinos o los de corte ingles, las ropas del chico constaban de un pantalón negro un cinturón con estoperoles, una cadena colgando de su lado izquierdo, una camisa sin mangas que lleva un estilo cinturón en el cuello también de color negro, sobre esta un chaleco blanco, finalmente en los brazos unos guantes negros y unas especie mangas blancas en los brazos debajo del hombro arriba de los codos (al final del dejo la imagen)

- solo es mi nuevo uniforme yuki-chan – la seductora respuesta del oji violeta enfureció a yue, ese dia se veía bastante diferente desde el colegio, komui carraspeo un poco para atraer la atención de los jóvenes y disipar el ambiente tenso que se empezaba a formular entre ellos

– esta noche se llevara acabo un baile en la mansión Marshall, el señor Marshall es un banquero multimillonario, y recientemente a recibido amenazas de muerte por lo que le prestaremos escolta

- ¿desde cuando los exorcistas también trabajamos de guardaespaldas? – Kani era el tipo de chica que se molestaba al subestimar sus habilidades y un simple trabajo de guardaespaldas no lograba su atención

- no es solo un trabajo de guarda espaldas las notas de amenaza son solo una escusa para que la orden aproveche e investigue al señor Marshall del cual hay sospecha de colaboración con el conde del milenio

- eso cambia todo – sonrió divertida

-entonces es una misión de infiltración, me agrada – fue el comentario de Yue

- ¿cual es la hora del baile? – pregunto Yuki

- el baile comienza a las ocho de la noche pero se solicito su presencia en la mansión Marshall a las siete – komui no perdía de vista a Alam que parecía jugar con los adornos de su vestimenta – un carruaje pasara por ustedes a las seis y media

-no es necesario que pase por mi – Alam se levanto de repente – yo llegare por mi propia cuenta. Thank oji-san –hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta – si no hay mas nada que decir supongo que esta reunión acaba de concluir – salió de la habitación y komui suspiro

-pero ¿que le pasa a este? – Yue furioso salió de la habitación con la intención de seguirlo pero la doblar en un pasillo tan solo unos pocos segundos después del peli plata el pasillo ya estaba vacio misteriosamente - ¿pero a donde pudo haber ido?

- Yue calma por favor – pido su hermana llegando detrás de el

- yue lo alcanzaste – ahora era Kani quien llegaba

- no – contesto aun entripado

*********.

_- madre – llame entrando a la casa – ¿en donde esta mi traje de gala? – pregunte al aire y mi madre se asomo desde el segundo piso_

_-guardado junto con el de tu padre – contesto _

*********.

_Mi madre abrió armario que más bien parece un segundo cuarto, de un lado imperaban los abrigos de pieles zapatillas y vestidos de ella, mientras que del otro habia trajes frac, esmoquin, sombreros, corbatas y zapatos tanto de mi padre como míos. Madre rebusco entre los trajes y finalmente saco dos uno frac banco y otro esmoquin negro._

_-¿Para que lo quieres? – me pregunto mostrándome las dos opciones, la verdad el blanco me agradaba mas_

_- oji-san les dio una misión a los chicos como supuestos espías en la fusta que esta noche ofrece Monsieur Marshall - salí del armario y me senté en la enorme cama King size – Tengo siguiendo_ _los fraudes de ese hombre por un mes y esperaba la oportunidad de que se extendiera una invitación para acabar con el y sus ventas de almas al conde _

_-Alam se que esa personas son a las que mas odias y que despiertan la parte noah que hay en tus genes, pero procura calmarte sabes muy bien que no puedes involucrar a tus hermanos_

_-madre ya somos demasiado grandes para seguir con el juego de los hermanos – interrumpí, no_ _era como que me gustara hacerlo pero quería decirle eso, ciertamente Lance en mi primo y el que tu y mi padre hayan entablado una amistad casi fraternal con los padres de los gemelos y Kani no significa que bien seamos hermanos – concluí en un susurro que apenas puede escuchar yo misma_

_- lo se –solo sentí como mi madre se sentó junto a mi– solo te pido que recuerdes que hay algo aquí dentro – lévate la vista cuando sentí su mano en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho…en el corazón _

_-se que lo hay y por que aun lo siento latir es por que me alejo de ellos – sentencie con cierta tristeza_

_- así que aquí es en donde se encontraban – mi padre entro en habitación y se sentó junto a mi, me agradaba estar sentado en medio de ambos me asía olvidar los problemas– acabo de recibir una llamada de Komui acerca de un joven noah que fue a __**avisar**__ – cerré los ojos me encogí de hombros con dolor al sentir como recalco la palabra, no esperaba de oji llamara a la casa- que participaría en una misión que le corresponde a la Black Orden ¿Tu que sabes de eso?_

_Calle, me hice el desentendido, fingí demencia no quería decirle nada a el, en especial a el, pues se muy bien que es muy capas de cambiar mi de parecer influyendo en los genes noah que hay dentro de mi._

-Alam Eon…

_-correcto no es necesario eso y lo sabes padre – me levante de golpe como si estuviera apunto de decir un maleficio, odiaba que digiera mi nombre competo por que sabia que nada bueno podía salir de que comenzara una frase de esa forma –cuanto me entere que el estaba pidiendo ayuda a la Black orden y la respuesta afirmativa no dude en ir y manifestar que estaría preste, esto no le corresponde a la Black Orden sino a los Walker, el a estado en nuestra mira desde meses _

_-Alam esto no se trata de quien le toca que casos, no es una competencia-casi podía palpar el timbre de molestia que tenia_

_-lo se – le conteste_

_- pues pareciera que no lo sabes –su rara vez utilizada voz firme me hizo retroceder un poco y a la ves sosegarme- ahora escúchame esta mañana mientras estabas en el colegio llego una invitación de Monsieur Marshall para su baile, al estar nosotros involucrados los movimientos de la orden se disminuyen, pero no debes confiarte de eso no ni mucho menos jactarte, recuerda que son tus hermanos los que están involucrados en esta ocasión y por lo tanto no hay movimiento que ellos sepan que no pueden hacer_

_-debes recordar que nosotros no buscamos nada además del bienestar de todos – gire la vista a mi madre que ahora intervenía, en el mejor momento como siempre_

_-tanto humanos, como akumas – fue con lo que cerro la conversación mi padre con esa mirada llena declama, que es todo el_

_-entiendo –baje la vista ya mas calmado – forgive me, demo… - jmm…de nuevo mesclando idiomas, a veces me pregunto por que no podre evitarlo - me sentí tan impotente al saber que le pedía ayuda a la orden cuando sabia que el mismo es enemigo de ella_

_-pero eso ya no nos incube a nosotros, ahora ve – padre me da el frac, el bien sabe que me gusta mas que el esmoquin negro– y arréglate para salir tienes que estar temprano allá, yo arregle todo con Komui-san, procura clamarte – fue lo ultimo que puede escucharle antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación dejándome afuera, solo suspire y fui a mi habitación en donde Miena jugaba con un hueso de carnaza._

-Allen cada vez es mas frecuente estos cambios de estado, ¿será una desestabilización entre sus genes noah y las células de inocencia?

- no se lenalee, y la verdad me pregunto si todo esto es mi culpa después de todo yo soy quien le trasfirió genes noah – se sentó junto a su esposa y la tomo de la mano

- no allen esos genes fueron los que le dieron la vida, recuerda lo que nos dijo Melisa-san

**Flash back**

-allen, lenalee – Melisa ahora la nueva jefa de enfermeras entro en la habitación donde permanecían los ahora padres.

-¿ocurre algo? – pregunto alarmada lenalee

- pues si y no – no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema –recuerdan aquella inocencia que destruyeron los noah cuando aun no sabíamos que esperabas al bebe – ambos asintieron con la cabeza – pues la inocencia no desaprecio, el feto la absorbió mediante ti – miro a lenalee –y el niño bueno…es tipo paracito

-espera ¿mi hijo es tipo paracito por que absorbió una inocencia? – un incrédulo Allen, Melisa solo asintió

- pero hay mas, la inocencia esta alojada en un cuarenta porciento de sus células – los rostros de allen y lenalee solo mostraban una confusión total - y hay mas- mantenía la mirada baja no sabia como dar semejante noticia – el pequeño no solo cuenta con las formaciones que rebelan un tipo parasito en su pecho y mano izquierda sino que también el tiene solo un veinte porciento de células humanas

- ¿Qué hay del otro cuarenta? – pregunto lenalee apenas en un susurro

-son células noah – los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, estaban soqueados, ¿como era eso posible? - pero de no ser por esas células noah tal vez el no estaría ahora sonriéndole a cada enfermera, doctor o científico que lo revisa, el balance entre las células de inocencia y las de materia oscura creo la posibilidad de vida en el si no existieran hubiera sido consumido por la inocencia – se acerco a allen y coloco su mano sobre su hombro sacándolo de su trance – debes estar feliz de que gracias a eso de lo que reniegas tu hijo viva

**Fin del flash back**

Alam estaba parado frete su espejo de cuerpo completo solo con una toalla enredada en su cintura y con el cabello goteando, acaba de salir de bañarse y en medio del camino de su maño a donde habia colgado el traje se detuvo frete al espejo, no era que fuese ególatra, narcisista o algo así, era que simplemente cada que la observaba no podía dejar de verla aquella brillante marca en forma de cruz justo en medio y debajo de sus pectorales, (debo decir que bien definidos) brillante y parpadeante como si contara con vida propia, paso su mano izquierda sobre ella y como era costumbre esta brillo mas, levanto la mano para eliminar el fulgor y miro su palma en ella una marca igual, la otra mitad de su inocencia.

Se alejo del espejo y comenzó a vestirse con la increíble ayuda de la canina que le pasaba cosas como los zapatos, o bien le daba la opinión de que corbata utiliza. Pronto se encontraba sentado frete a su tocador peinando su plateado cabello y fue cuando observo de nueva cuenta su mano

- actívate – y brillo con gran intensidad – ice mirror: remember – cerro sus ojos

Lentamente desde las raíces su cabello comenzó a teñirse de negro, abrió los ojos para verse en el espejo y encontrarse ahora completamente pelinegro, sonrió de lado y ajito los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frete

-ahora solo quedas tu – miro su palma – delete – y como si fuera la cámara rápida de una cicatrización la marca de la inocencia desapareció – cuida la casa en mi ausencia Miena – acaricio la cabeza de la linda perrita y salió de su habitación dejando la puerta abierta para el libre transito de la canina.

En la puerta ya se encontraban Allen y Lenalee ya esperándolo, recibió un beso en la frente peor parte de Lena y allen le acomodo la corbata además de colocar un pañuelo en el bolsillo del saco

-pelinegro también te vez apuesto –alago la madre

- creo que es mas seguro presentarme así en casa de Monsieur Marshall, además la ultima vez que me vio yo jugaba a cambiar mi cabello y era peli negro en ese momento – contesto con una sonrisa

- no olvides esto – el peli plata le entrego una pequeña placa de oro y plata la cual era el emblema de la familia, un corazón con una corona y una espada, Alam la recibió y la metió al bolsillo interno de saco

-nos vemos allá

Y se marcho

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PROXIMO EPISODIO: PUNTO MUERTO**_

_**img: http:/ .com/ files/yJgwSXyrjLRI *Ra*gY9KcHjy3 -SbEH2bmHa01B8haUAy X7cdC91FMiNo5PI7O/VampireAnimeBoy .jpg**_


	7. PUNTO MUERTO

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto se hace sin fines lucrativos.

Lo que esta en cursiva y en primera persona es relatada por Alam

_*****punto muerto*****_

Yue portador de un elegante esmoquin negro bajo del carruaje y le presto su ayuda a las dos damas que lo acompañaban yuki en un encantador vestido de coctel color verde esmeralda que combinaba con la faja y corbata de yue y Kani en un coqueto vestido color azul. El mismo Yue llamo a la puerta siendo abierta esta al poco tiempo

- ustedes deben de ser los enviados de la congregación, el amo los espera en el jardín – y el mayordomo que abrió la puerta los guio por la lujosa casa asta el amplio jardín –amo el resto de los apóstoles han llegado anuncio

"el resto" aquellas palabras desconcertaron al trió pero lo que lo hizo aun mas fue el echo que en torno a la mesa de jardín entre la familia Marshall se encontraba un sonriente Alam de cabellera negra

- perfecto, perfecto – se levanto de su lugar en la mesa de jardín, un hombre algo regordete de cabello rubio canoso con un bigote que también contaba con barias canas

Estrecho la mano de yue y beso la de las chicas

-vengan por aquí tomen un lugar que les presento a la familia – invito entre risas nerviosas – mi esposa madame Marshall - se levanto de su lugar y junto con ella Alam (1), la mujer mucho mas joven que el marido de bello cabello castaño

- tan jóvenes y unos vengadores, bienvenidos sean y gracias – fueron las palabras de la mujer

-y mi hija britani – la chiquilla tal vez 3 años menores que ellos miraba con sus coquetos ojos azules a yue, siendo la molestia de yuki

-un placer conocerles, ahora si pudiera decirnos lo que le preocupa, podremos comenzar a trabajar – fueron las palabras de yuki al tomar el lugar que su hermano habia recorrido para ella

- pues tal como le explicaba a su compañero que ha llegado con una impresiona impresionante puntualidad, en cuento mi reloj a marcado las siente el a entrado por la puerta es magnifico – celebraba el hombre pero la verdad era que Alam no le importaban esa nimiedades, después de todo para el no era tan difícil estar en la ciudad en tan solo un segundo.

-Monsieur Marshall – llamo Alam a forma de que continuara con la plática sin salirse de ella

-si claro, claro - el mayordomo se acerco con una charola y en ella llevaba barias cartas que el robusto hombre tomo y coloco sobre la mesa – desde hace una semana que recibo estas cartas de amenaza, cuando hablaba con el padre de la gran capilla el me dijo que ustedes los apóstoles podrían ayudarme, algo vio en esas notas que nadie mas vio

Cada uno de los jóvenes tomo una de las cartas todas decían frases como "muerte o negocio" entre otras y eran firmadas C.M…. F.N., aquellas iníciales dejaron mas que impresionado a Alam mientras que sus compañeros ignoraban lo que podría significar

-señor no será acaso que usted de debe algo de dinero o semejantes a alguien y esto sea una forma de presionarlo a pagar – cuestiono la peli roja

-por favor mi marido es el hombre mas rico de parís este negocio bancario en Londres solo es una pequeña parte de su poder económico y político – la ofensa era palpable en las palabras de la madame

-entendemos, solo queda ser vuestra escolta durante el baile

- me es suficiente con que protejan a mi esposa y mi hija – la niña parpadea coquetamente a ambos chicos poniéndolos un poco nerviosos – si les pasara algo a ellas no se que haría

- yo los quiero a ellos dos – enseguida fueron escogidos Alam y Yue por la jovencilla

- ¿enserio podrán protegernos? – Cuestiono la mujer al oído de su esposo – solo hay que mirarlas delgadas y sin muchos atributos, por lo menos los jóvenes se ven medianamente fuertes, pero ellas

- señora nuestros "atributos" no son algo que le incumba y tampoco son un requerimiento para desempeñar nuestro trabajo – Kani como buena bookman habia escuchado las palabras de la mujer que se impresiono al ser descubierta

Así la hora del baile llego, tanto los hijos kanda como bookman se impresionaron al encontrarse con Allen y Lenalee como parte de la lista de invitados. Una tras otra las melodías eran tocadas por la orquesta, y los invitados bailaban al compas de cada una y entre bailes por fin Yue encontraba el momento de hablar con su compañero y exigirle algunas respuestas

- Alam – lo llamo, el chico permanecía viendo en la pista de baile a su custodiada que danzaba con otro de los invitados

-¿ocurre algo yue?

– respóndeme Alam ¿Qué pasa el día de hoy contigo? No…no solo el día de hoy últimamente te vez bastante diferente a lo usual

- no entiendo tu pregunta

-no te agás el inocente, empecemos por tu cabello, además lo de hoy, esta misión

-esta misión en suya solo ofrecí mi ayuda, creí que seria mas fácil si yo figuraba entre la lista de invitados – se encogió de hombros con gran naturalidad

-mírate ahora eso es lo que me refiero, estas mucho mas calmado que en la mañana. Dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?, tienes días extraños, a veces calmando y sonriente y otras pareces otra persona totalmente diferente, además me puedes explicar ese color de cabello

- lo mejor era que Monsieur Marshall no me reconociera, mi padre a echo algunos negocios con el – hizo una pausa – es nuestra forma de saber quienes son aquellos que pueden estar trabajando con el conde

- bien y que me dices de tu actitud de hoy, tu jamás te comportas así con yuki, ni tampoco dejas tan libremente los coqueteos de las damas y el dia de hoy no has calmado a ninguna

- no tengo por que destrozar corazones todos los días, lo peor que un caballero puede hacer es romper el corazón de una dama – contesto

- por favor, pero si hoy as aceptado tomar el almuerzo con tu club de fans, cosa que jamás haces, hermano se que te pasa algo me gustaría que en lugar de ser tan petulante pensaras un poco mas en el resto

-yue – la vos del chico se volvió firme – ten el favor de cuidar lo que dices, que aunque seas mi compañero desde hace barios años no responderé por tus ofensas

- me da la impresión de que hay dos personas dentro de ti – hizo una pausa – no mas bien esta es tu verdadera personalidad y jamás lo habia notado - se detuvo

-¿que mas se puede esperar de alguien que vive como exorcista fuera de la orden? – pregunto exactamente lo que el pensaba, siempre habia podido hacer eso con todas las personas ¿acaso era psíquico?

- supongo que si –contesto tan a la ofensiva, como socarrón Alam

- no hay por que obligarse kanda, se la verdad de tus sentimientos asía mi – la mirada del nuevo pelinegro se fijaba en la chica de vestido verde que escoltaba a la señora de la mansión, yue comprendió

-así que esa es la causa de todo – se enserio – te agradezco la explicación Walker

-Monsieur Alam, Monsieur yue – llamo la joven hija Marshall, acercándose a ambos –ahora me gustaría bailar con ustedes

En medio del mar de gente bailando o conversando Alam distinguió la mirada gris de su padre indicándole una dirección que el siguió encontrándose al señor de la casa escabulléndose con sigilo al segundo piso de la mansión, en donde el bien sabia se encontraban las habitación y el estudio.

- forgive me my lady, tengo que hacer una ronda para asegurar el bienestar de todos, pero seguro mi compañero la complace – fueron las palabras del chico y sin darle oportunidad a yue de decir algo mas. Alam se marcho

Con gran disimulo y el paso silencioso de un fantasma, siguió a aquel hombre asta el estudio en donde su gran sorpresa fue escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para el

-y dime ¿ya tienes lo suficiente para pagar la deuda? – era una voz elegante y cadenciosa con ese cierto aire de diversión y _placer _

-yo…yo…yo no, no quiero...hacer…mas, mas negocios con…con su jefe

- esa no es una posibilidad, mi amigo, si no puedes pagar la deuda nosotros encontraremos la forma de cobrarla

-por favor por eso hice esta fiesta tomen todas las victimas que quieran – parecía una suplica por vivir

- es algo tentador pero estamos enterados de la petición de ayuda a la Black Orden - se escucharon unos pasos y un sonido hueco

-yo, yo lo siento solo…solo quería proteger a mi familia

- ¿creyó que ellos no interferirían en este trabajo? ¿Qué se limitarían a su mujer e hija? – se volvieron a sonar mas pasos y ahora unos aleteos

-alto Tikki – abrió de un golpe la puerta su cabello era nuevamente plateado – no te permitiré que acabes con el

Así era aquel hombre con el que conversaba Marshall era no otro que Tikki Mikk el noah del placer

-ohhh, ablando del diablo

*********.

-yue – llamo su hermana acercándose al chico que salía de la pista de baile acompañado de la lady de la mansión- ¿en donde esta Alam? –la pregunto molesto a su gemelo, ¿Por qué le interesaba en donde estuviera aquel usurpador?

- tiene rato que se fue y no me interesa en donde este ahora – contesto de una manera que jamás habia escuchado su gemela, dejándola atónita, mientras que Britani veía curiosa la escena esperando lo que amenazaba a ser una discusión embargada por los celos como las de las noveles que leía tan a menudo

-yue ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunto algo asustada, este solo desvió la mirada para que ella no leyera la ira en sus ojos

-kanda –llamo Kani tal como acostumbraba hacer cuando deseaba referirse a ambos gemelos de manera rápida – en donde esta Alam – allí estaba de nuevo la pregunta

- ¿Por qué el interés es el, tan repentinamente? –

Kani frunció el seño ya habia presenciado escenas muy semejantes en otras ocasiones en su primo y este mismo le habia confesado la causa.

- yo si me disculpan iré con mi madre, parece ser que esto ya no es de mi incumbencia – interrumpió la joven rubia, haciendo recordar su presencia, diciendo lo mas sensato que yue habia escuchado salir de esa parlante boca en todo el día

- Lenalee-san se ve bastante inquieta y si el lo esta lo mas probable sea que Alam ya este haciendo algún movimiento, Allen-san intenta tranquilizarla, pero a el mismo le molesta algo – mi padre me a enseñado my bien a leer las expresiones de los Walker – explico Kani para bajar el coraje de su primo

-yo también e notado un poco de desesperación por parte de lenalee-san – fue el comentario de la gemela

-chicos, chicos – de repente de entre las ropas de yue apareció un golem que contaba con la mitad de tamaño de lo que normalmente tenían – tengo muy malas noticias los radares marcan que se acercan un a gran cantidad de akumas – era lance que habia permanecido afuera de la mansión con un equipo de rastreo y comunicación para mantener un cambio de información con los chicos

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar? – era la voz de Kani la que lo interrogaba

-no estoy mus seguro entre 5 y 10 minutos, parece que avanzan y se detienen como si esperaran una orden para atacar – contesto por medio de micrófono sin dejar e ver los radares

-bien lance busca un refugio y gracias – fueron las palabras de yue antes de cortar la transmisión

Lance obedeció y recogió rápidamente las cosas y busco un refugio en donde pudiera seguir monitoreando el avance de los akumas

*********.

-shonen, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo esta tu padre? – pregunto Tikki poniendo toda su atención en el joven

-bastante bien Tikki, y dime ¿Cómo están tus cicatrices? – sonrió de medio lado con cinismo

- a veces duelen – contesto colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho trazando la marca de la cicatriz que habia sido echa por la crown clown

-me alegra el hombre que habia permanecido viendo la conversación sin saber quien era el chico que habia interferido, pro fin reconoció aquella mirada gris tan peculiar en el joven que esa mañana habia llegado a su casa como uno de los escoltas mandados por la Black Orden

- tu – gateo asta los pies de Alam – tu eres uno de los chicos que vinieron a ayudarme, yo lo se aunque tu cabello no sea del mismo color yo se que eres tu, por favor ayúdame – la mirada de Alam se concentro en el y sonrió dulcemente

-Tikki, acaso pensabas en usar una de tus tease- camino unos pocos pasos al noah que imaginaba lo que venia por lo que sonreía divertido

-para nada, mis tease son demasiado para un hombre como ese que se esconde entre tus pies – una de las mariposas se poso sobre la mano de Tikki y este la beso

- me decepcionas, esperaba mas del noah del placer

- y que me dices tu noah del engaño – Tikki se sentó cómodamente en una silla que estaba junto suyo rodeado de sus tease, mientras Alam solo sonreía con cierta maldad

Mientras tanto abajo, los chicos habían optado por acudir a los Walker para elaborar un plan de evacuación sin llamar la atención de los akumas que ahora flotaban sobre toda la mansión

-es imposible sacarlos de aquí – fueron las palabras de Allen al asomarse por el gran ventanal

- Entonces solo queda pelear – yue estaba que ya lleva en su mano su inocencia estuvo apunto de saltar al jardín pero fue detenido por lenalee

- ¿no han pensado por que no atacan?

-¿Por qué no atacan? – se preguntaron los tres jóvenes la vez

-Lance, ¿estas bien? – pregunto allen por medio de timcampy a su sobrino

-claro me escondí en el cobertizo, ninguno me a encontrado aunque la verdad estoy algo preocupado – susurraba, seguro habia algún akuma cercas así que el mismo allen bajo la voz

-mandare a timcampy contigo en caso de cualquier cosa te será de ayuda- apenas escucho un gracias y luego el golem dorado salió en búsqueda del chico a quien protegería pasara lo que pasara

-ahora solo asegurémonos que todos permanezcan en el salón – pero las palabras de allen fueron demasiado tardías pues yue estaba ya saltando por el balcón – yue regresa aquí –grito allen asomándose por el balcón

- Gomene allen-san pero no pienso quedarme quieto esos son akumas armas del conde, y no comparto los ideales Walker - y salió corriendo a un lugar en donde los akumas lo vieran

-yue – ahora yuki quien saltaba por el barandal, solo que ella habia utilizado su látigo para tomarse de una de las ramas de un árbol y bajar junto a su hermano

- por que kanda tubo que tener gemelos – refunfuño allen – se quedan a cargo de los invitados – se giro a Kani y lenalee y luego salto por le barandal y siguió a los gemelos

-no eres mas rápida que las Dark Boots – fue la advertencia de lenalee que se dirigía ya a donde los invitados

*********.

-fire – meneo la lanza – lion – y un león de fuego apareció frete al chico

-un exorcista – gritaron barios akumas lanzándose sobre el chico que solo movió su lanza apuntando a donde los akumas y el león de fuego salto sobre ellos acabando con cada uno pero el chico no noto uno que estaba por atacarlo por la espalda

-fly – y una enorme águila de agua acabo con el akuma

-acabemos con ellos – un grupo aun mas grande de akumas se lanzo sobre los chicos que estaban listos para pelear pero un ángel blanco los envolvió en sus alas destruyendo cada akuma que lo tocaba

-acaso están locos no pueden pelear ustedes dos solos contra todos esos akumas – la voz era muy familiar para ellos, aquel ángel blanco nunca antes visto era

-¿allen-san? –pronunciaron al unisonó, el hombre se paro frete a los dos niños, por que eso paresian juto aquella imponente silueta blanca

-el catorceavo ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto un akuma nivel 2

- ¿Por qué preguntan? – un akuma nivel 3 – hay que matarlo –y se lanzo a allen

-espera- una vos detuvo tanto al atacado como al atacante – esperen akumas, esta prohibido atacarlo a el – era Tikki que estaba parado sobre el techo de la gran mansión junto a el Alam

-Alam ¿pero que haces? – dentro de yue habia un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido un terror infinito ante aquella escena

-Tikki ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tikki salto del techo seguido por el peli plata

El noah se acerco a allen con gran calma y se recargo en allen para susurrarle al oído algo que solo el bien escucho

-te agradezco la información pero yo ya le di mi respuesta al conde –separo su mano convirtiéndola en aquella gran alabarda- Alam –el chico asintió levanto su mano izquierda que ahora era una garra de hielo

Salto a una copa de un árbol cercano

-ice control – con otro salto paso por entre los akumas siendo barios destruidos otros congelados

-Cross grave –allen acabo con los akumas restantes

-esa es tu decisión chaval, pero recuerda que ahora estas en punto muerto – y Tikki desapareció

Detrás de aquella escena apenas llegaban lenalee y Kani impulsadas por el sonido de las explosiones.

-¿que diablos son? ¿Que diablos son todos ustedes los Walker? – gritaba yue histérico

_**Continuara…**_

Ahora lo que todos amaran y nadie esperaba –en vos de foro de televisión – la sección informativa de komui

Esta komui en un set muy semejante al de entrevista a famosos, con su tasita a un lado

- hola a todos los lectores- el día de hoy comenzamos con esta sección que me dio la autora por mi poca participación

-deja de quejarte y da la nota – me escucho detrás de cámara

-bueno – carraspea – esta sección será para atender sus dudas y semejantes además de darles unas breves explicaciones de algunas cosas en esta primera entrega hablaremos de las inocencias de los descendientes Walker, bookman y kanda lo que parece en esta pantalla – señala una pantalla que esta a su costado – aparecerá entre paréntesis para ustedes

Da un sorbo a su té y con mirada seria empieza

-Kani bookman, 16 años (Esta Kani de espalda gira y sonríe a la cámara)al ser la mayor, obtiene si inocencia a los 8 años, se trata de una pistola beretta 92(Esta apuntando a unos akumas y dispara, de repente se ve que se mueven unos arboles y ella señala con los dedos a la bala y la dirige a donde acaba de salir un akuma) es una inocencia sencilla fácil de entender pero eso no disminuye su poder

-yue y yuki kanda 15 años ellos obtienen a los 8 su inocencia un año después de Kani(están los dos sentados en el comedor de la orden yuki esta abrazada del cuello de yue)su inocencia es una misma que fue dividida en dos, su poder consiste en invocaciones de tipo fuego para yue (yue con el leo de fuego a un lado) y de agua en el caso de yuki ( esta yuki y detrás de ella esta el águila de agua) – pueden invocar cualquier cosa, pero entre mas grande es mas cansado por eso se limitan a animales

Vuelve a tomar de su taza del conejito

-ahora el mas difícil (aparece Alam en la pantalla con una sexi mirada de perfil) Alam Walker 15 años, nace con una inocencia paracito que absorbió cuando lenalee lo esperaba (esta road que con su mano destruye una inocencia, allen y lenalee con ropa de general intentan detenerla pero el polvo de inocencia golpea contra lenalee discretamente-corta- un pequeño bebe Alam de cabello plata con marca de inocencia en el pecho y su mano izquierda-corta) debido al problema que se causo acerca de pal posibilidad de crear exorcista de esta forma allen ase independientes a los Walker (allen entregando su uniforme de general) el chico tiene la posibilidad de controlar no solo sus propias células para cambar de forma ( escena en donde esta cambiado de color su cabello)sino que lo principal es el control del las partículas de agua del aire para crear hielo – una garra de hielo que cuando abre los dedos deja entre ver una furiosa mirada de Alam) –es una inocencia complicada, que encierra grandes secretos como su propio portador-komui termina muy cerio da un sorbo a su taza

-ya no tengo café! - se levanta y se va

-damas caballeros esta fue la primera entrega de la sección informativa de komui – la misma vos del inicio y se aleja la cámara

como cortesía cuando una mujer que se encuentra sentada junto con algunos hombres y esta se para el hombre como educación, porte o etiqueta eso no estoy muy segura, pero se que lo hacían xD

_**PROXIMO EPISODIO: INICIO DEL PLAN**_


	8. INICIO DEL PLAN

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto se hace sin fines lucrativos.

Lo que esta en cursiva y en primera persona es relatada por Alam

_*****inicio del plan *****_

- la mujer seguía llorando lagrimas negras parada sin hacer ningún movimiento solo habia dos akumas mas uno a cada lado de ella parecían estar analizando la situación

-YO SOLO QUERIA A MI HIJO DE REGRESO – un grito agudo, secundado de una gran explosión hizo que cubriera su rostro para evitar daño a los ojos, para cuando se disipo la nube de humo no habia nada, busco con rapidez a la mujer alcanzándola a ver entrar en una calle

- quédense aquí – grito a los buscadores que estaban con el y salió corriendo a donde vio a la mujer ir

Al entrar en la calle se encontró con un callejón sin salida y al final de este una figura encapuchada mantenía una espada clavada en la mujer

-¿quien eres y por que la has matado? – empuñaba su propia espada

Saco la espada y enseguida se convirtió en polvo la anciana

- estaba siendo carcomida por el veneno de akuma – fue lo único que dijo y de un salto subió a un techo aledaño y desapareció

*********.

-esta es la octava aparición de humanos que se han infectado con veneno akuma- lanza el expediente a su escritorio y las causas son tan…

_**Flash back**_

-y bien Alam, solo tu sabes que fue lo que paso ¿podrías contármelo todo? –pregunto cerio pero procurando confianza como siempre que se trataba de su sobrino

El chico se levanto del sillón, metió su mano a su bolsillo y después lo dejo sobre el escritorio un frasco

- el hombre tenia una enfermedad terminal, o poco que puede averiguar antes de que muriera, era que usaba esto como una medicina milagrosa

-medicina milagrosa – komui toma el frasco pero le es arrebatado cuando esta apunto de abrir el frasco

-es sangre de akuma – anuncia alarmado por la seguridad de su tío – al parecer el conde desea crear algo mas que simples akumas

_**Fin del flash back**_

-además aun esta esa extraña personalidad que ya ha interferido en 3 ocasiones - camina asta la ventana y mira al cielo – ¿Quién puede ser?

Otro que miraba al cielo como si esperara que una respuesta a los problemas callera de el era allen que permanecía sentado frete al gran ventanal que le serbia de pared a su despacho, le gustaba, ya que podía ver no importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera a su familia que pasaba gran parte del día jugando en el patio.

Los ladridos de Miena lo hicieron bajar la vista al jardín en donde Miena corría de ida y regreso en búsqueda de la pelota que Alam lanzaba para ella mientras que lenalee permanecía sentada bajo un manzano llevando acabo alguna labor que no podía distinguir con claridad, sonrió su corazón latía con mayor intensidad cuando veía así a su familia feliz sin ninguna preocupación

De manera inconsciente llevo su mano blanca a su brazo inocencia, podría decirse que estaba agradecido con la inocencia por haberle permitido conocer a las personas que habia conocido, permitirle la vida que ahora tenia con lenalee, pero si no hubiera existido nunca…habia escuchado de lenalee un dicho acerca de un lazo atado al meñique de las dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no lo recordaba con claridad pero le hacia pensar que tal vez aun sin la inocencia la hubiera conocido y tal vez la escena feliz que el presenciaba desde su despacho podría ser verdad, sin preocupación alguna, son los problemas del corazón que tenia lenalee o la constante amenaza en el y en su amado hijo causada por sus partes noah.

El aleteo de una ave lo alerto y regreso la vista al cielo un hermoso halcón de doradas alas se aproximaba a el, estiro su brazo fura del ventanal para que el ave se posara en el, y así fue, entro en el despacho y le permitió colocarse en una base de madre que simulaba una rama de árbol, mientras que el halcón picoteaba las plumas de sus alas Allen ya leía el mensaje que habia estado atado a la pata del animal

"inicio del plan"

Eso y la firma de Cross era lo único que habia estado esperando, tomo un trozo de papel y una pluma escribió lo mismo y lo firmo, amarro el nuevo trozo de papel a la pata del ave, susurro algunas cosas inteligibles y apareció un circulo alquímico alrededor del halcón, lo obligo a emprender el vuelo cuando vio ya lejos al halcón, bajo la vista al jardín y sonrío

- lo único que queda ahora es disfrutar el poco tiempo que queda así – y salió de su estudio

*********.

- los Walker ahora se encontraban sentados debajo del manzano, en torno de un plato de trozos de manzana cortados como conejitos

- están realmente dulces – dijo allen después de haber tragado un pedazo

- es temporada – fue el comentario de lenalee pelando un poco mas de manzanas – ven Miena también hay para ti – dejo un plato con algunas manzanas sin corazón para la can

- parece que a tim no le gusta su yo manzana – Alam reía de que el golem se encontraba "mirando" fijamente a una manzana que habia sido tallada de forma que se pareciera a el

- creo que no le agrada comerse si misma – todos rieron

El más joven de aquel grupo fue el primero en detener sus risas, miraba fijamente su conejito de manzana.

-hijo ¿estas bien? – pregunto Allen con la vista fija en su primogénito

- Bueno yo…solo estaba recordando, recordaba cuando madre habia estas manzanas conejo para todos nosotros cuando aun éramos unos niños, y melody-san nos daba naranjas o mandarinas peladas en un plato formando un sol con los gajos y nos pelábamos por los pedazos más grandes o por el último, mientras rose-san nos leía un cuento

-los extrañas no es así – lenalee sonreía cálida y maternalmente

- es que el pensar en que ellos me odian por no decirles lo que esta pasando es realmente muy frustrante, yo no se ellos son mis hermanos – se detuvo asía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese termina para referirse a Kani, yuki, yue y lance, finalmente sonrió – fue mi decisión decirles la verdad y para ello tengo que esperar un poco mas, lo único que deseo es que puedan perdonarme

-lo aran, por que ellos son tus hermano como lo dijiste – lenalee lo abrazo contra su pecho, solo pudo sentir a su hijo estremecer y enseguida como su vestido comenzaba a sentirse húmedo – calma, calma – repetía al sentirlo llorar

*********.

El cielo se tenia de suaves colores rojizos parte de aquel bello atardecer, y la familia de la maldición (como Tikki los habia llamado) estaba haciendo los preparativos para cenar. Allen encargado de poner la mesa se habia quedado de un momento a otro parado frente a esta sin hacer nada con la mirada perdida en el vacio.

-¿padre?

- Allen

Tanto lenalee como Alam encargados de mover los platillos de la cocina al comedor tenían rato esperando que el jefe de la familia hiciera algún movimiento pero esto no pasaba, lenalee se aproximo a el y no fue esta que la peli verde lo movió un poco que este reacciono.

- ¿ha?

_Mi madre movió un poco a mi padre este parecía desconcertado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor_

_-etas bien Allen? – nunca fue de mi gusto la mida de preocupación de mama_

_-no es nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que esta por venir _

_-mañana viene el maestro ¿no es así?– tanto papa como mama me dieron una afirmativa, cuando el maestro llegara significaba que todo empezaría, que muchas cosas serian reveladas_

_-Alam quiero que recuerdes con quien estamos tratando – mi padre tomo su lugar en la mesa y enseguida mama hizo lo mismo_

_-lo se, se que el enemigo es peligroso – tome mi lugar en la mesa_

_- no solo hablo del conde sino también de "ese" sujeto que desde ahora nos ayudara, no me importa cuanto rencor le tenga al conde sigue sin ser de confianza _

Una cena deliciosa y un sueño reparador fue lo que antecedió a la salida del sol y como era costumbre para los Walker estos ya estaban comenzando labores desde antes que el sol reinara en el cielo.

Allí estaban todos parados en el pórtico de la casa mirando aquel camino empedrado que conducía desde la reja asta la casa esperando la tan ansiada llegada

-ya esta aquí – pronuncio allen y de repente una puerta del arca aprecio y por ella aquella figura alta he imponente pareció caminando con una maleta en una mano, en sus labios no solo un cigarrillo sin también una sonrisa malévola que se podía distinguir a kilómetros tal como su traje negro y dorado

-pero si esta toda la familia

*********.

-hola Kani ¿Qué lees? – la voz de su mejor amiga la hizo bajar su libro para encontrarse con 2 pares de ojos azules mirándola con curiosidad

-son algunos de los reportes de cuando nuestro padre eran jóvenes – fue su respuesta regresando el libro a su lugar

-eso suena interesante a veces me pregunto como eran

- podríamos preguntarle un poco a nuestros padres cuando regresen de sus misiones – comento yuki con una gran sonrisa para atender el cuestionamiento de su hermano

- de echo yo e tratado el tema con papá y dice que no eran muy diferentes a como lo somos nosotros, me conto… - todos se sentaron en torno a una de las mesas de la biblioteca – que a pesar de que seguido están riñendo se cuidaban las espaldas unos a los otros, de como fue el verse como hermanos, de la desesperación cuando creyeron que allen-san era un enemigo - se llevo las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho ¿Cómo habia sido tan imprudente?

Ya habia una semana de aquella situación en la mansión Marshall y la mención de los Walker parecía ser un tabú, sobretodo para yue que se notaba mas que molesto con Alam

Flash back

Después de su plática con komui y de haber entregado su reporte, Alam recorría el pasillo de la oficina de este a "aquel" lugar secreto

-Alam – lo detuvo la voz de yue,

- ¿ocupas algo yue? – pregunto con una cálida sonrisa

-deja tus juegos Alam ¿Cuándo piensas contestar mi pregunta? - cada paso que daba al peli plata parecía ser el paso de una pantera negra acechando a la presa - ¿Quién rayos eres?

-¿pero que dices? soy Alam – yue lo toma por el cuello de la camisa

-déjate de malditas tonterías –ya estaba gritando – quiero que me digas de una buena vez que es lo que ocultan

-lo siento no puedo decir nada aun – lo hace soltarlo – espera un poco y podrán saberlo todo – se alejo no antes sin haberle regalado la ultima sonrisa que yue vería de su hermano por un largo tiempo

Fin del flash back

- nuestros padres tardaran en regresar de sus misiones por lo menos una semana será lo que tendremos que estar en la Black Orden – suspiro yuki, la verdad era que odiaba permanecer tato tiempo en aquel lugar tal vez seria una aversión heredada de su padre

- no creo que precisen tanto tiempo – la voz dulce y llena de diversión atrajo sus miradas al marco de la puerta en donde estaba recargado Alam con timcampy en la cabeza y detrás de el un pobre Lance que no estaba seguro de que debía de hacer

- Alam – al unisonó

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono yue adelantándose a las chicas que pretendían recibirlo con los bazos abiertos

- entiendo que me odies por no hablar – bajo la vista – pero debe de reconfortarte la idea de que hoy es el día en que tendrán una verdadera razón para odiarme con todo su ser – se giro y comenzó a caminar

- hay espera a que te refieres Alam-chan –Kani habia visto al peli plata como aquel niño temeroso y consentido que era cuando el tenía 6 y ella 7, no pudo evitar sentir preocupación

El mencionado se detuvo y se giro mostrando un dulce semblante propio de un pequeño de la edad que Kani recordaba

-así mucho que no me llamabas así Kani onee-chan – sonrió su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba feliz - ¿podrían seguirme? Onegai

Embelesados por aquella dulce carita, que sin importar que edad siempre habia conseguido lo que quería lo siguieron en silencio hasta la sala de hevalashka

- Hello, mamá ¿Cómo estas? – se dirigió a aquella bella mujer

-Alam ¿acaso piensas revelar tu verdad aquí?

- si no te molesta, me agradaría que así fuera – parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso para ir a jugar

-adelante, hijo del destructor

-arigatou

- ¿el destructor?

-chicos antes de comenzar quisiera contarles una cosa

- que cosa

-ustedes saben la historia de la inocencia, el diluvio universal y el conde, era una historia que nos contaban para dormir y para prepararnos para las batallas, pero hay una parte de esta historia que siempre se les oculto junto al conde un enemigo mas fuerte de lo que ustedes podrían imaginar. La familia noah

- ¿la familia noah? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- hace siete mil años, los discípulos de Noé lucharon contra los primeros usuarios de la Inocencia en una batalla tan grande que destruyó el mundo, un evento conocido en el Antiguo Testamento como__el diluvio universal, esos mismos discípulos de Noé han estado renaciendo a lo largo de la historia y sirviendo al conde que el mismo también es un noah - explico hevalashka

-hace 52 años – Alam recupero la atención de sus escuchantes – hubo un noah que traicionó a la familia, matando a todos, exceptuando al Conde y otro mas, antes de que el mismo fuese asesinado

- ¿y quien fue el inteligente?

-Nea Walker, hermano menor de mana Walker, mi abuelo

-espera Alam si lo que dices es real se podría decir que tu…

-aun hay mas yue, espera por favor – intervino cambiado de cerio a tranquilo – los noah renacen cada vez que mueren en algún humano nuevo, ya todos los noah han renacido he incluso hay uno mas que antes

-y nos dirás en quien renació nea ¿verdad? –yuki al igual que Kani aguantaban las lagrimas su sexto sentido les decía que lo que saldría de los labios de su amado amigo no era algo satisfactorio

-nea Walker renacían en…

-en mi niños – de repente una extraña puerta blanca apareció detrás de Alam y apareció Allen junto con Cross y lenalee, después aparecieron lavi, rose, kanda y melody – yo soy el catorceavo noah

- Allen oji- Lance que habia permanecido callado –eso quiere decir que Alam tu…

-yo también soy un noah –contesto con una dulce sonrisa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PROXIMO EPISODIO: UN RAYITO DE LUZ**_

Y aquí la sección informativa de komui: aparecen las letras y luego la taza del conejito junto al nombre y sobre la palabra sección cae el sombrero de komui.

-al parecer no hay preguntas que contestar en esta emisión así que pasemos propiamente al tema de hoy las casas de las tres familias, recuerden que lo que aparece en esta pantalla – señala una pantalla que esta a su costado – aparecerá entre paréntesis para ustedes

- comencemos con la casa Walker (una enorme mansión en medio de un amplio bosque, al estilo ingles de techos azules y paredes blancas) la casa cuenta con una extensión de 4.400 metros cuadrados rodeado por 8093.712 metros cuadrados de bosque (vista aérea de la propiedad) incluyendo un río que cruza por la propiedad en donde acostumbran hacer picnics ( escenas del ultimo picnic Walker) la casa cuenta con dos establos, 4 plantas, piscina, amplio jardines entre otras mil cosas – komui baja los papeles en donde leía la información – me pregunto de donde saco el general Cross para pagar esos lujos

-eso no te incumbe complejo de hermana – enfocan a Cross tras cámaras

-eso explica por que Alam siempre se creyó un príncipe – yue también detrás de cámaras

-hagan el favor de regresar al programa- me escucho de fondo

-bueno ahora la familia kanda (una mansión japonesa) se trata de una mansión al estilo imperial japonesa consta de 3.800 metros cuadrados una plata (un amplio jardín y un lago) en total con un amplio jardín que cuenta con un lago, la propiedad incluye dojo, sala de espadas, un pequeño templo para orar y un muy extenso jardín rebosante de arboles de cerezo (un camino con los cerezos en flor)

Se sirve café de la cafetera que hay aun lado de el y bebe un poco

-esto sabe feo

-caya antes di que te sigo dando café –me escucho de lejos

-bueno lo últimos son los bookman, su casa consta de uan extensión de 3.600 metros cuadrados, al ser una mansión en el centro de Londres es mas pequeña (la fachada de la casa, aparentar ser muy vieja, de mármol y techos de teja color verde) tiene un amplio jardín que consta de una tercera parte de la extensión, son dos plantas (un jardín con un enorme árbol al centro debajo un kiosco) una realmente amplia biblioteca de dos plantas (la gran biblioteca), resulta ser la antigua residencia de escondida de un rey, en donde habitaba cuando deseaba escapar de su dia a dia

-bueno –baja los papeles con la información –eso es todo cualquier duda pueden mandárnosla y la contestaremos, ahora gracias por leer y asta la próxima – se aleja la cámara

Y ese fue su programa la sección informativa de komui


	9. UN RAYITO DE LUZ

Perdonen el retraso de un día pero ayer no tuve tiempo de terminarlo pero aquí esta a la actualización.

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto es sin fines lucrativos.

_***** Un rayito de Luz*****_

-¿Ustedes…ustedes son enemigos?- los ojos de yue mostraban confusión pero aun mas algo de temor

- No, no precisamente yue – Alam se quiso acercar a su amigo pero este retrocedió

-Aléjate moustro – las palabras de Yue shokearon a Alam que sol retrocedió con la mirada baja

-Entiendo estas en tu derecho a odiarme

-Yue – la voz de kanda era de reproche, no gustaba de ese tipo de acciones en sus hijos

Los ojos llorosos por la frustración miraron por un momento al espadachín y enseguida a la esposa de este, después salió de la sala corriendo.

-Yue – Yuki quiso seguirlo pero kanda la detuvo

-Oji – lance miraba con confusión a Allen, este sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su sobrino, este siempre lo habia visto con cierto tajo de idolatría

-Gomen lance-chan –el chico negó con la cabeza

-Yo sigo confiando –las lágrimas se desbordaron

-Chicas Gomene – Alam estaba al borde del llanto sus ojos violetas no soportarían mas esa expresión de falsa paz, de esa forma se despidió de sus dos amadas "hermanas" y entro en el arca no sin antes sentir las furiosas miradas de sus mayores

A la escena ya habían llegado Komui que junto con Kanda procuraban calmar a Rose y Melody que disgustadas gritaban a los padres del ahora ausente, Cross escuchaba los reclamos de Kloud mientras se fumaba un cigarro y Lavi observaba todo habia algo que no le gustaba, su "sexto sentido bookman" le decía que habia algo mas y que no le gustaría nada descubrir que era.

*********.

De no ser por algunas velas aquella sala estaría llena de oscuridad.

- Ahora que a regresando el general Cross Marian espero me traiga la nueva ubicación del Conde Milenio – Leverrier tenia sus manos entrelazadas, sus codos sobre la mesa su barbilla recargada en sus manos

- Leverrier realmente te han golpeado los años, te vez realmente viejo – Cross subió sus pies a la mesa de reunión con desfachatez – no deberías dejarle estas cosas a tu hijo – pauso con un sonrisa burlona – lo siento no me acordaba que no tienes…no es extrañar con esa cara

- Marian deja de jugar y contesta a mi pregunta

- Que poca clase –fumo su cigarrillo – no pienso dártela –escupió el humo

-¡¿Qué dice? – Link estaba molesto como era que se burlaba de tal forma

- ¿Deseas proteger acaso a tu aprendiz? Me inquieta la causa para que haya roto ese acuerdo de que los niños no supieran nada de la familia Noah

-Mi estúpido aprendiz es ya lo suficientemente hombre para protegerse a si y a su familia, y lo que el haga ya no es de tu incumbencia los Walker ya no le pertenecen a la Black Orden

-Es de mi incumbencia por que ellos siguen apareciendo en mi Orden

-Inspector – Komui que junto a los demás presentes habia permanecido en silencio quiso defender a su familia

- Si esa es la situación – una voz suave pero seria, interrumpió a Komui –le ordenare a Alam que ya no vea a sus hermanos – era Allen que mediante Timcampy habia estado escuchando y espero el momento mas propicio para entrar en la reunión con el arca –y a Lenalee le pediré perdón por separarla de su familia

- Walker – Back estaba preocupado por la aparición de Allen este solo sonreía

Con pasos seguros y elegantes se aproximo a la mesa y tomo una silla junto a su maestro

- Allen Walker tu ya no eres un general ¿Qué tienes que hacer en esta reunión? – pregunto Triedoll sabiendo que tanto Cross como el albino se tramaban algo

- Vengo a contarles mi plan – contesto con una sonrisa digna de un noah

- ¿y se puede saber cual es?

-atacar primero – dijo completamente segura sin bajarles la vista a sus amigos

-diablos Lenalee ¿pero en que esta pensando Allen? – Melody estaba histérica, Lavi coloco su mano sobre el hombro de esta para intentar calmarla

-Lena, entiendo que respaldes las ideas de Allen pero no creo que…

-¿Por qué rompieron el acuerdo? Se suponía que los niños no sabrían nada sobre los noah – interrumpió Melody, parecía querer comenzar una batalla

-en eso estoy de acuerdo Lenalee – intervino Rose

- La sangre de Alam empezó a resonar cuando tenía 5

- ¿no activo su inocencia por primera vez a los 6? – Kanda miro a Lavi sabiendo que el recordaría el dato con exactitud el pelirrojo solo asintió

- No hubo otra cosa mas que explicarle todo y desde entonces el

-¡Calla! – ahora quien interrumpía era Rose con lagrimas en los ojos – calla Lenalee, no te permitiré decir que desde entonces Alam a sido un salvador, no te boy a permitir que digas que el a cargado con la responsabilidad de todos, ¡El solo es un niño!

- No – con voz roca Kanda tomo de los hombros a Rose para mirarla de frente – ya no son solo niños, hemos querido mantenerlos protegidos y solo los hemos hecho débiles –miro a Melody que aun tenia algunas lagrimas de ira

- Esta vez estoy desacuerdo con Yuu

- Lavi – Melody no creía lo que su marido decía

- Quisimos que no sufrieran los que nosotros, pero la verdad es que no han llorado verdaderamente, sus lagrimas han sido asta ahora las de niños caprichosos, no saben que es llorar por un amigo caído en la batalla o lo que es una verdadera herida de guerra – Dirijo su vista a Lenalee – pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, no creo que el decirle todo de una vez y enviarlos a pelar sea una forma

- no queremos lanzar a la muerte a nadie

- ¿entonces que tiene pensado Walker? – Leverrier escuchaba con aparente paciencia

- En la batalla pasada esperamos ha que el conde nos golpeara, no actuamos con suficiente rapidez y acepto la carga de las perdidas que se tuvieron ya que el catorceavo fue la causa – la vos de Allen era pausada y solemne – pero esta vez no hay nada que nos pueda detener, Además el conde no arriesgara a los Noah como la ultima vez

- ¿esperas que te facilite a mis exorcistas y juegues un todo o nada?

- tengo un aliado que ya dentro nos facilitara la batalla – la mirada de Allen se volvió siniestra – mi único objetivo es el Conde

- aun así no lo acepto

Solo regalo una sonrisa de dolor y llevo sus manos al pecho

-yo entiendo que esto es difícil, el estar todo el tiempo asistida de perder a tu hijo el que tal vez no regrese a tu lado y siempre al caer la noche y asomarte a su habitación pensar en que pudo haber tenido una mejor vida aun si lo hubieran separado de ti por no ser usuario – las lagrima comenzaron a desbordarse – pero les prometo que todo estará bien, todos regresaran a salvo, estoy segura de que así será

-Lenalee – susurro Lavi

-"No pensamos en su propio dolor" –Pensó Kanda

- No pienso encomendarme a dos Noah y una exorcista traidora que no se que sigue asiendo aquí – las duras palabras de Rose dejaron soqueada a Lenalee

- Como madre entenderás que preferimos hijos débiles, mimados y malcriados a solo epitafios, me niego a pelear en su batalla - Apoyo Melody

-Solo es el ego de un Noah lo que escucho hablar -Leverrier

- Se equivocan –Lenalee

- No se trata de nada de eso – Allen

- No pienso escuchar… - Melody y Rose

- …A alguien tan egoísta como un Walker – Leverrier

Mientras aquella discusión se llevaba a cabo en la biblioteca se encontraba Kani sentada con los pies sobre el sillón y abrazando sus piernas

-¿Estas bien? – levanto la vista y se encontró con la preocupada mirada café de Lance

- ¿Es necesaria la pregunta? – volvió a esconderse en sus piernas

- Lo siento, pero si me has respondido quiere decir que no estas del todo mal – se sentó junto a la chica – ¿En que piensas?

- En Alam – El susurro de la pelirroja fue escuchado por el joven que solo desvió una irada triste

- Desde pequeños supe que el ocultaba algo realmente importante, me parecía que siempre estaba triste o preocupado por mas que sonriera, pero jamás le pregunte por que creía que podría ponerlo aun mas triste – hizo una pausa larga – ahora que se que es, me arrepiento de jamás haberle preguntado, tal vez el contárselo a alguien antes le hubiera aligerado por mas poco que fuera la carga

- Lance – giro su vista a le así como el a ella - ¿Qué aras ahora? Me refiero a ¿lo seguirás?

Lance sonrió y miro la bandeja con tazas que habia dejado sobre la mesa tomo una y se la dio a la chica y tomo otra para el

-El té te hará bien es la infusión que solía hacer mamá – Dio un sorbo a la taza y espero a que la oji verde hiciera lo mismo – Lo seguiré, no es solo por que compartamos lazos de sangre

Deslizo su mano a las de la chica cubriéndolas ambas con el calor de las propias, sus mejillas se encendieron por el contacto y una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió pero permaneció tranquilo

- Sin importar si fueran o no ellos, yo confiaría por que es mi familia, todos los de la orden son mi familia y hay que confiar en ella

-Entiendo – tomo las manos del chico – son cálidas

- Es por la taza de té- se separo de ella muy sonrojado

Mientras tanto en uno de los inmensos balcones de aquel castillo un joven miraba la infinidad del bosque que les rodeaba

-Yuki si piensas decir algo dilo ahora – Su vos trastornada apenas y se escucho

- Yue ¿Qué te pasa? – se acerco con paso lento esperando la reacción de su hermano

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? Yuki que te pasa a ti bienes a preguntarme como si quien estuviera mal fuera yo - se giro para enfrentar a su gemela

- es que yue te desconozco, tu no eres así – Se mostro firme contra su gemelo, lo que desconcertó totalmente a este

-¿entonces como es que soy? – se giro molesto

-Tu eres bueno, amable, que no se deja influenciar por las circunstancia, de buen juicio todo el tiempo

- solo te falta decir dispuesto a mentir por el bien de todos y volverse un mártir parara estar describiendo a Alam – mascullo molesto con los puños cerrados

-desde hace días que siento tención entre ustedes ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –El giro su vista evitándola – Yue Kanda ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

-tsk

-abran paso abran paso – un gran barullo desde el pasillo interrumpió la conversación

Enseguida vieron pasar al equipo medico en torno a una camilla que de no ser por el ojo bookman que habia heredado de su madre jamás habrían podido distinguir a Lenalee en ella

-Madre –Alam corría detrás de la camilla seguido por Rose, Melody, Lavi y Kanda

- Alam déjanos trabajar – Melisa (Jefa de enfermeras) le indico que retrocediera –es un ataque al corazón

- pedo ayudar, si uso el hechizo que me enseño el maestro

- Alam la alquimia esta bien pero ahora déjalo en las manos de la medicina – lo detuvo Lavi

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – se acercaron los gemelos

-¿Qué le pasa a Lenalee-san?

-A sido una recaída de su problema cardiaco – Respondió Rose

-Lenalee-san tiene un problema en el corazón por la cantidad de sangre que ocupa bombear por el uso de su inocencia cristal - Pensó en voz alta yue y enseguida dirigió su vista a un ausente Alam que solo permanecía de pie mirando el pasillo

- Alam lo siento si no la hubiera atacado de esa forma – Melody se acerco el chico se sentía culpable

- Madre estará bien en cuanto la intervengan yo usare el hechizo que enseño el maestro, y ella estará bien es una mujer fuerte –le regalo una sonrisa a todos pero parecía pedir perdón los ojos – yo la cuidare, yo los cuidare todos – y salió corriendo en busca de la mujer que lo vio nacer

-Aun después de haberlo atacado de provocarle un ataque a Lenalee el sigue sonriendo – Melody se sentía aun mas culpable por haber herido a aquella familia

- El no conoce el rencor –fueron las palabras de Kanda – Igual que el Moyashi

Allen aun permanecía en aquella junta escuchando con paciencia cada una de las replicas de los presentes cada ataque lo recibía sin repelar, sabia que todas las cartas estaban en su contra pero después de too el era un estafador encontraría la forma de ponerlas a su favor, cuando un hombre entro a la sala y se detuvo al ver a Allen entre los presentes.

- ¿Qué no sabes que no se debe interrumpir una junta? – Link se levanto de su lugar

-Inspector- Leverrier lo detuvo – habla – le dio la oportunidad a aquel hombre

- La señora Lenalee Walker a tenido un ataque cardiaco y se me ordeno informar al supervisor Lee, y al Ex - general Allen Walker

Ambo hombres se levantaron y salieron corriendo estaban al otro lado de la zona medica

En dicho lugar ya habia intervenido a lenalee y Alam pronunciaba palabra ininteligibles mientras uno tras otro aparecían círculos Alquímicos de color azul sobre el pecho de la china. Cuando finalmente suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la silla a un lado Melisa se le acerco

-Alam

- Lo siento Melisa-san pero no podía dejarles todo, este hechizo ayuda a que el corazón de madre no se sobre esfuerce

-A cambio de tu propia vitalidad – El joven se veía cansado habia adquirido una ojeras y temblaba – quisiera hablar contigo antes de que tu padre se entere

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se levanto rápidamente pero de volvió a sentar al sentir como todo le daba vueltas

- tranquilo no te esfuerces solo quisiera preguntarte ¿tu madre a estado tomado su medicina? Se supondría que aun si estuviera en batalla no tendría un ataque como este, la medicina la creo Komui especialmente para ella para evitar estas cosas – callo al ver que el chico bajaba la vista

-ase unos días encontré algunas pastillas tirada en el bosque creí que era una coincidencia pero parece que no las ha estado tomando

-¿sabes por que?

El negó

- no nos ha permitido hacer ningún examen y no podemos hacer nada sin su consentimiento, deberías de averiguar la causa

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Komui y Allen asaltando a Melisa con mil preguntas y regalándole susurros a la dormida lenalee, en cuanto Allen regreso su vista a su hijo este ya estaba dormido las marcas negras que rodeaban sus ojos le preocuparon, en cuanto este despertó (que fue mucho después que Lenalee) la familia regreso a su casa.

-General ¿ocupa algo más? – pregunto Lenalee a Cross que permanecía en la biblioteca con una copa de vino en la mano y un a botella en la mesa de junto

- que la Reyna de este castillo descanse y cuide de su secreto con recelo

- General ¿usted sabe?

- Mi estúpido aprendiz es un idiota que esta más que ciego, pero su hijo no tanto

-Lenalee – Allen apareció en la entrada - ¿Aun estas aquí? Ve a descansar, yo aun tengo que hablar con el maestro sobre lo que haremos de aquí en adelante

-Allen yo también soy parte de esto

- pero después de lo de hoy tendré mas cuidado con tu salud por favor de a descansar después hablaremos los dos

-Madre – Alam estaba en el marco de la puerta extendiendo su mano galantemente – Padre tiene razón tienes que descansar

No muy convencida Lenalee siguió pero cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la recamara de esta el chico se detuvo en seco

- Madre quiero hablar contigo – ataco Alam

La mujer solo asintió dándole la oportunidad de hablar sin imaginar lo que saldría de los labios de su hijo

- Madre perdóname pero me he dado la libertad de revisar tus medicamentos y solo he encontrado calcio y acido fólico en lugar de tu medicina acostumbrada, y hace días encontré tabletas de tu medicamento tiradas en el bosque no has tomado tus medicamentos dijo Melisa-san

Lenalee solo escuchaba impresionada por ser descubierta por su hijo

-¿Tu estas embarazada? ¿Esperas un bebe?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Y aquí la sección informativa de komui: aparecen las letras y luego la taza del conejito junto al nombre y sobre la palabra sección cae el sombrero de komui.

-hola todos esta es su sección informativa con migo – saluda Komui muy fervientemente – esta vez atenderemos una recurrente duda de ustedes – se muestra molesto – las parejas de Preludio de Guerra

- como en programa de entrevista a famosos estaban Kani, Lance, Alam, Yuki y Yue sentados en ese orden

- La autora me dio unas preguntas para hacerles - toma unas tarjetas

- ¿Chicas están enamoradas?

Tanto Yuki como Kani se sonrojaron tanto que si se colocara un jitomate bien maduro enfrente de ellas no se notaria la diferencia

- Oooh están enamoradas – Komui empezó a mostrar interés - ¿será acaso alguno de los chicos sentados a su lados?

En ese momento se levantaron los chicos tan solo para ver el rostro de sus amigas

- Permítanme my ladys agradecer si el elegido de sus corazones fuera yo – Alam tomo la mano de cada una de las chicas y la besa mirando de reojo a sus amigos en ambas ocasiones

-Alam – Yue tira de el

- Itoko – Lance hace lo mismo

- ¿Será que soy causante de celos? – aquella escena era divertida para komui hasta ese dialogo

- Lance ¿te gusta Yuki o Kani? – se levanto muy cerio

- No padre…digo bueno si…ellas son muy bonitas…pero es que

- Hoye espera ten cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermana

Y comenzó la disputa entre los jóvenes

-Me niego a que mi hija este con alguno de ustedes tres –aparece Lavi poniéndose en medio

- Insinúas que mi Lance no es partido – interviene Komui

- Aquí el único partido es Alam las chicas prefieren a los caballeros no a los bestias – Ahora era Allen el que se metía en la pelea

- Que insinúas Moyashi – y el que faltaba

- Chicas será mejor no se inmiscuyan en esta pelea – Alam toma de la cintura a ambas chicas sonrojándolas

-Ese chaval te ha aprendido bien – Tikki tomando junto a Cross

-Fue mejor aprendiz que el padre

Y esta fue su programa la sección informativa de Komui


	10. LOS LEE

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto es sin fines lucrativos.

_*****Los Lee ~un triste recuerdo~ *****_

_Un hermoso rostro dueño de unos grandes ojos cafés _

_-komui, komui – susurro moviéndolo un poco_

_-¿cristal?-se enderezo asperezado – ¿que ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocupas algo?_

_-Tranquilo, solo he venido a verlos- sonrió – deja de preocuparte todo estará bien, lo que tiene que pasar ha de pasar y todo estará bien _

_-Tu siempre dijiste eso y aun así…_

_-a pesar de que me he marchado todo ha estado bien de diferente forma pero ha estado bien – acaricio su rostro y luego lo beso dulcemente en los labio – déjame sugerirte jugar a las escondidas el día de hoy _

-Papá, papá – lo movía una y otra vez intentándolo despertar, juzgando el charco de saliva que mojaba todo el papeleo que se suponía debía firmar, ya tenia rato dormido – papá quiero presentarte a mi novia –susurro con un sonrojo en su mejillas

-NOOOOO! –Se levaba rápidamente y se le abraza – no me niego a dejar a mi joven hijo en manos de cualquiera, me niego, me niego, me niego me… – mira a todos lados – ¿en donde esta?

-No hay nadie, no querías despertar – lo aleja

-Ha – komui se deja caer en su silla – lo siento, no he dormido mucho – se quito lo lentes y froto sus parpados

- Me gustaría más que durmieras un poco, pero… - dejo la taza rosa con el conejo sobre el escritorio -pero por favor en un lugar más cómodo – komui da un sorbo a su taza – después estas quejándote de dolores de espalda

-Hiag, es té – escupe la mitad

-Claro que es té no pienso darte café para que sigas despierto lo que quiero es que duermas – grita mas que molesto –como sea solo as el favor de dormir por lo menos en el sillón, te dejo unas cobijas

-Cuando hablas así - el chico se detuvo frete a la puerta – cuando hablas así me recuerdas tanto a tu madre

-No tienes de que preocuparte estoy bien – y salido de la habitación sin mirar a su padre

Komui se mantuvo en silencio y se volvió a recargar en su escritorio algunas lagrimas habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas

-¿Cómo puede ser, que el cuide mas de mi que yo de el?

*********.

En cuanto cerró la puerta quiso alejarse lo más rápido posible, fingir que todo estaba bien, hacer las inspecciones correspondientes y hacer algo del trabajo de su padre pero la verdad era que no estaba del todo bien

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que habia hecho ya todos su deberes y la paz que precede al trabajo llego con un inmenso sentimiento de soledad, miro el almanaque de sobre su escritorio, ese día no sabia si sentirse bien o mal

-Lance – levanto la vista para encontrarse con Reever – te ves agobiado ¿por que no vas a dar una vuelta?

La sección científica habia acordado no decir nada con respecto a la fecha a los Lee

- Supongo que puedo dar una vuelta por hai – Se levanto de su asiento

En cuanto salió al pasillo comenzó a escuchar murmullos, como si hubiera algo fuera de su lugar en la Black Orden, con forme caminaba comenzó a irritarle el que bajaran la vos de sus cometarios o que callaran al verle a el ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?

La respuesta de Lace llego junto con unos apresurados pasos y un par de brazos que lo rodearon.

-Gomene, Gomene Lance, Gomene por no haber llegado antes – escucho junto a su oído en un dulce susurro

-Alam – estaba sorprendido Leverrier habia prohibido a los Walker pisar los terrenos de la orden y estos no habían aparecido en un largo rato – No deberías de estar aquí – no se habia percatado de que estaba llorando

- ¿Y tu no habías prometido, no llorar en este día? – Alam se separo de su primo y lo miro con ojos vidriosos – ahora que he crecido se que no es posible pero… permíteme llorar por ti – dejo caer las lagrimas

_**Flash back**_

_-Gomene, Lance – aquella hermosa mujer de cabello castaño acaricio la mejilla de un pequeño Lance de tan solo 5 años _

_-Mamá no me dejes, onegai – lloraba con gran sentimiento_

_- No te preocupes no estarás solo, aquí esta tu papá, también Alam, tus tíos Lenalee y Allen, además de todos los que viven en la orden, todos son tu familia y por eso jamás estarás solo_

_-Demo…demo…ninguno es mamá_

_-Vamos mi querido Lance, enséñale una última sonrisa a tu mamá – se recargo completamente en su lecho _

_El pequeño se limpio las lágrimas e intento sonreír sin mucho éxito _

_-No puedo_

_- Go...gomenai demo...demo quiero, quiero – un pequeño Alam de 6 años interrumpió – quiero, quiero prometer que Lance-chan no llorara, por que yo voy a llorar por el y así el podrá sonreír _

_-Alam – todos los presentes_

_-Alam-chan ven acércate – el obedeció – mas - el pequeño se subió a la cama y le permitió que aquella mujer le susurrara algunas cosas – cuida de mi Lance – solo pudo asentir lleno de lagrimas _

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Alam, esto no es seguro – Lance subía al techo de una de las torretas del castillo por medio de la última ventana

-Vamos, ¿no hacíamos esto de pequeños? - reía el albino mientras subía mucho mas seguro

-Y aun en ese entones lo creía una locura, además éramos mas ligeros, estas tejas no se ven muy seguras – los sigue con mucho cuidado

- Jamás creí que escuchar a alguien decirme gordo – se sienta con toda tranquilidad en el techo

-No me refería a eso – Se sienta junto a el –Estas seguro de que estará todo bien

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues a que no deberías de estar aquí –Alam solo sonrío

- Hable con Otto-san antes de venir y estuvo de acuerdo de que una promesa es mas importante que nada – Se recostó –y yo prometí jamás dejarte solo mucho menos en este día

-Arigato Onii-tan – dijo algo sonrojado al llamarlo como cuando eran niños

*********.

- ¿Han visto a Lance? – Komui entro en la zona de trabajo de la sección científica

- Hace rato que se marcho fue a dar una vuelta –respondió Johnny

-Supervisor – llamo Reever y luego le susurro algunas palabras y Komui salió a paso veloz

-¿Qué pasa en la cabeza de ese niño? ¿Acaso no sabe que es el peligro? – pensaba con molestia

*********.

-Dime, Lance ¿Cuándo iras a verla? – pregunto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa que comenzaba a ser invernal

- Al atardecer, a ella le gustaba mucho pasear cuando atardecía así que iré cuando el atardecer comience – igualmente se mantenía con los ojos cerrados sabia que su primo lo que deseaba era relajarlo con su sola presencia

Escucho la risa de su primo parecía divertido

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos escondíamos? – Se levanto de improviso y se paro en el frágil techo como si nada, Lance solo pudo asentir – entonces juguemos como cuando pequeños – Le extendió la mano, sonrió y la acepto

_Corrían por los pasillos sin importarles quien se interpusiera en su camino, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna después de todo eran los dos pequeños niños nacidos para salvar al mundo dos de los 5 ángeles de la orden._

_-Corre lance, corre – repetía un pequeño de tan solo 6 años de cabello negro _

_-Alam yo no puedo correr tan rápido como tu – se quejaba intentado alcanzar a su primo _

_- Debes de correr más o nos alcanzará –reía más que divertido empujando a algunos científicos en su paso _

_-Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo _

_-Alam! Regresa aquí, ya veras por haberle dado un beso a yuki – gritaba un muy enojado yue que corría detrás de los primos _

_Algunos espectadores de la carrera rieron ante la causa de diversión del hijo del matrimonio de generales Walker y la ira del hijo del los espadachines Kanda _

_Sus respiración agitadas, el sonar de la hierva movida por los grillos y el caluroso sol esa era la escena de una dulce infancia _

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Lance se levanto muy molesto _

_- Por que le diste un beso a yuki-chan y luego corriente _

_- Se lo di por que me gusta y corrí por que no quiero morir en mano de yuu oji-san o de yue nii-chan – contesto con gran seriedad –además –canturreo – a ti también te gusta alguien ¿no?_

_-¿Qué dices? – todo sonrosado_

_-A ti te gusta Kani onee-chan – canturreo _

_- ¿Eso que escucho es verdad? – la dulce voz de una mujer _

_Ambos niños voltearon para encontrar a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés sonriéndoles dulcemente, llevaba una de las batas que la identificaba como parte de la sección científica _

_- Oba-san – festejo Alam abrasando a la mujer – Hello_

_-tu siempre mesclando idiomas – río divertida_

_-Okaa-san – ahora era Lance quien se abrasaba a la mujer_

_- Haya adentro hay un gran alboroto acerca de unos pequeños diablillos que han causado estragos en la sección científica ¿Qué saben ustedes de eso? _

_Ambos niños pusieron su mejor carita de "yo no fui" _

_-Vengan hay que arreglar todo antes de que sus padres salgan de la junta – Tomo con una mano a cada uno de los niños y regreso al interior de la orden_

-Alam ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – susurro

Ambos chicos se escondían entre los arbustos de los jardines de la Black Orden, el alvino hizo seña de que callara y poco después pudieron observar un muy conocido calzado pasar frente a ellos

-¿Nos estamos escondiendo de otoo-san? ¿Por qué?

-Por diversión – tomo de la muñeca a su primo y salió corriendo

_Se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio al frente de todos los afectados_

_-Hagan lo que Reever-san les pide – reafirmo la orden Cristal Lee_

_-Gomenasai, no debimos de haber corrido por la orden sin fijarnos, lamentamos el desorden- ambos niños hicieron una reverencia _

_-Esta bien – El Rubio alboroto la cabellera de los niños – solo recuerden que en este lugar se hacen muchas cosa muy importantes y por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado – les explico poniéndose a la altura de los niños_

_Ambos asintieron _

_-¿Qué puede estar pasando aquí? –apareció un muy curioso Komui_

_-Otoo-san – el pequeño Lance se abalanzo a el y enseguida fue elevado del suelo_

_-Alguien ha estado haciendo travesuras – Cross fumándose un cigarro_

_- Cuando están los niños no fumes – Kloud le quito el cigarro y lo apago_

_-Eso es imposible, pero si los ángeles de la orden son los mas tranquilos y bien portados – Defendió Cristal a los pequeños que intercambiaban miradas cómplices con ella_

_-_Se esta haciendo tarde deberíamos de regresar –miro la gran torre del reloj –el atardecer no tardara en empezar – se giro a aquel que permanecía tirado sobre la hierba intentando recuperar su ritmo cardiaco

– Sigues teniendo una pésima condición –risoteo – vámonos ya es hora –le extendió su mano

*********.

El atardecer comenzaba y sobre una gran colina una cruz de madera con algunos tallados relucía como parte de un hermoso cuadro al oleo.

- Sabia que estarían aquí – se acerco y dejo un ramo de flores junto a la cruz – ¿Se divirtieron jugando a las escondidas?

- ¿Sabias? – se giro el pelinegro

- Tu madre me lo conto – rebelo en un susurro

Los Lee miraron la crus en ella tallado Cristal Lee

"Madre, Esposa y una gran amiga, siempre en nuestro corazón"

Aquella tumba estaba vacía no era mas que una figuración un lugar al cual acudir, un hermoso regalo para un corazón triste.

Alam comenzó a esconderse entre la oscuridad del bosque aquel momento era solo para el padre y el hijo.

-No t marches – lo detuvo Komui – ben tu también eres familia y Cristal esta muy feliz de tenernos el día de hoy aquí

Acepto aquella invitación y se acerco a rezar por aquella alma

_-¿Qué quieres mostrarme? No me siento bien – chillaba Lance, habia estado todo el día encerrado en su habitación llorando por el primer aniversario luctuoso de su madre_

_- Madre dice que no es bueno estar encerrado en tu habitación, que es malo para la salud y por eso quise traerte aquí _

_-Alam no quiero salir y ¿Por qué me trajiste al lugar preferido de Mamá? – amenazaba con comenzar a llorar_

_-Por que creí que a ella le gustaría estar aquí – descubrió una cruz de fina madera que habia ocultado con ramas y hojas_

_-Es mamá –se abraso a la cruz sollozando el nombre de su madre_

_-No debes de llorar podrías llamar al conde – advirtió el mayor (por un año)_

_-Arigato Alam Onii-tan… ¿Pero como la conseguiste? Es tan bonita_

_- como Oba-san…ahorre el dinero que papa me da para comprar dulces y el maestro me ayudo un poco también fue el quien me llevo con el carpintero –contesto con humildad escondiendo las manos lastimadas (heridas que adquirió al cavar para colocar la cruz)_

_*********._

_-_¿ya se fue? – pregunto sin despegar la vista del papeleo

- así parece ser – contesto el rubio que estaba parado detrás suyo

-esta vez pasare su intromisión…pero la próxima asegúrate de acabar con el

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PROXIMO EPISODIO: NO MÁS JUEGOS**_

Y aquí la sección informativa de komui: aparecen las letras y luego la taza del conejito junto al nombre y sobre la palabra sección cae el sombrero de komui, se tacha el nombre de este y aparece Lance.

-Etto… hola a todos como mi papá esta algo deprimido por lo de hoy yo les daré la sección informativa, recuerden que lo que pasa en la pantalla que esta a mis espaldas estará entre paréntesis – toma unas fichas

-El tema de esta semana son los negocios de las familias(aparece un dojo) comencemos con el negocio de espadas kanda (una habitación con las paredes llena de diferentes espadas y otras en aparadores) además de un dojo en el que se imparten no solo clases de kendo sino de esgrima europeo, hay un negocio de venta y compra de diferentes espadas (esta kanda sentado frete a un hombre y en medio de ellos una espada) los kanda reciben espadas de diferentes familias que esperan obtener una remuneración por su tesoro así como estas son buscadas localizadas y adquiridas como parte de la propia colección de espadas o para satisfacer a algún cliente que desee una espada cualquiera o bien alguna en particular (pasan diferentes espadas) aunque en el comercio se incluyen también las dagas, es un negocio bastante lucrativo al no haber nadie mas que lo lleve acabo en Londres asta el momento-baja las fichas al haber acabado de leer

-eso fue interesante – vuelve a ver las fichas

-bueno lo que sigue es el negocio de reparación de libros bookman (toma de una habitación llena de maquinas y libros) El negocio consiste en la reparación y traducción de diferentes libros así como el hacer copias exactas de estos cuando han sido muy dañados, también llevan consigo la administración del museo de Londres (tomas del museo) pero esto no es muy redituaba además de ser solo una cortina para el verdadero negocio familiar ( toma de la casa bookman a ella llama una mujer mayor) después de la muerte de bookman La familia adopto la búsqueda, localizaron de personas perdidas, extraviadas( la mujer hablando con lavi) según la posición económica de la persona que solicita el trabajo y la posible dificultad de encontrar a la persona es como se toma los honorarios (Melody ablando con un hombre) también pueden encargarse de desaparecer a una persona (melody le entrega una carpeta el hombre la habré y en ella hay una acta de nacimiento vacía) –baja las fichas

-suena muy mafioso – lo medita un poco

-has el favor de continuar –se queja Kani de detrás de cámaras

-bueno solo queda mi familia (toma de le en vivo) nosotros llevamos una pequeña cadena de laboratorios, además de un negocio en donde algunos millonarios excéntricos compran los robots hechos por mi padre (un viejito pagándole a komui un komurin mayordomo) bueno – mira las fichas y se rasca la cabeza –la verdad es que eso es todo

Muestra las fichas a la cámara y estas solo dicen Walker y el resto esta en blanco

-La verdad es que después de que los Walker abandonaron la orden (Allen, Lenalee con Alam en brazos saliendo de la orden) no hay mucha información sobre ellos

-y los mafiosos éramos nosotros – Lavi viendo de reojo a Allen

- si somos la mafia – Allen con su cara de póker asustando a todos

Esta fue su sección informativa de Komui, hoy presentada por Lance Lee. La cámara se aleja mientras Lance despide con la mano.


	11. NO MAS JUEGOS

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto es sin fines lucrativos.

***no mas juegos***

El sonido de los aceros chocando era el anuncio de un arduo entrenamiento entre Allen y Alam que chocaban sus espadas con gran seriedad dejando de lado la sangre que compartían y viéndose solo como oponentes.

Sus rostros estaban cercas, solo teniendo los aceros por medio, que reflejaban serias miradas.

- Los años te han afectado, ya no eres tan rápido – mofo el oji violeta

- Eres demasiado confiado, o muy tonto para insultar a tu oponente – lo lanza lejos y en un santiamén se encontraba detrás de el – y aun mas si es tu padre.

Apenas, logro girarse antes de caer al suelo teniendo el amenazador acero rosando su garganta.

- Creo que aun no supero al maestro – se rindió y Allen bajo su espada para después ofrecerle la mano para levantarse.

- ¿A eso le llaman un entrenamiento? – Cross (que había estado quedándose en la mansión Walker) apareció en el jardín – eres, demasiado suave solo por que es tu hijo – golpeo la cabeza de Allen.

-Maestro – se quejo el mayor de los Walker, mientras que el otro solo observaba la curiosa relación que llevaba su padre y su maestro.

- Yo entrenare contigo – le quito la espada a Allen

-No, espere maestro, no le permitiré que lo entrene como hiso conmigo – con alarmo intervino Allen – suficientes cosas le han pasado ya

-Padre

-No permitir que repita sus tiranías

-Padre

-No dejare que usted atormente a mi hijo, como lo hizo conmigo

-Padre! – levanto la vos

Fue entonces cuando Allen se percato que abrazaba fervientemente a su hijo casi cortándole la circulación

-Padre, si tú eres tan fuerte creo yo, que fue por los entrenamientos del maestro

-Tu hijo habla con la sabiduría que tú no tienes –rio Cross

-Supongo que será como cuando aprendimos Alquimia –el comentario del joven petrifico a su padre, con el solo recuerdo.

-Allen- lenalee que habia estado en el interior de la casa encargándose de algunos deberes relacionados con la forma de actuar de su familia de ese punto en adelante.

El apresurado paso de la mujer alerto a los tres hombres

- Miles de akumas se acercan a Londres

*********.

Colgó el teléfono después de haber hecho aquella llamada, aun se pensaba si estaba bien darles información, decirles cada uno de los futuros ataques, después de todo eran el enemigo .

"Eres bienvenido a nuestra familia"

Eso también era cierto, el chaval era un Noah como el y por lo tanto parte de su familia, el que tuviera diferentes formas de pensar y actuar no hacia eso diferente, pero habia otra cosa mas y eso era el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba la traición.

_**Flash back**_

_Entro corriendo a la habitación llena de teléfonos, en la que siempre se encontraba el conde tejiendo algún nuevo suéter que de seguro lo obligaría a usar en la próxima reunión "familiar"._

_-Ohh…Tikki – pon – saludo como si no supiera a que acudía el Noah del placer_

_-Conde – la extrema seriedad poco usual en el portugués conoto que no dejaría el tema impune_

_-Ya te has enterado – bajo su costura_

_- ¿Por qué lo convirtió en un akuma? – Sin tapujos – Usted sabia que yo estaba peleando por salvarle la vida a Eez...era solo un niño – las palabras de Tikki eran ásperas y llenas de ira_

_-Ahora que el pequeño no esta podrás concentrarte en el trabajo – reanudo su trabajo con la costura_

_-Solo tres, solo esas tres almas fueron las que le pedí que dejara en paz, pero convirtió a Eez en un akuma – estaba histérico_

_-Tikki-pon esos humanos eran tu debilidad, ahora deberías calmarte o volverás a despertar como aquella vez en Edo._

_"Tikki ¿no quieres que Eez sea salvado?"_

_Aquellas palabras, resonando en su mente lo clamaron, era verdad ya Eez habia sido salvado debería de calmarse. Dejo caer sus brazos aparentemente rendido, se giro y comenzó su marcha a la puerta_

_- Es lo mejor – escucho del conde_

_-Saldré, no me esperen para cenar –y se marcho_

_Camino oculto en la oscuridad de la noche por las frías calles de Londres, sin notar que era seguido por una pequeña sombra._

_-¿Cuánto mas piensas seguirme? – finalmente detuvo su paso_

_De entre las sombras apareció un pequeño encapuchado, se paro justo debajo de una farola y descubrió su rostro._

_-Olá senhor, sinto o meu…meu…siento haberlo estado siguiendo – habia intentado disculparse en portugués pero no habia resultado_

_-¿Tu quien eres? – las facciones del pequeño de 12 años, le decían de quien podría ser hijo, pero deseaba corroborar sus supuestos._

_-Mi nombre es Alam Walker señor – se presento con una caravana – mi padre me envió a ver que usted estuviera bien, ha dicho que seria mas seguro que lo vieran ablando con un niño, mi madre cree que usted ocupa compañía en este momento._

_- ¿Por qué el chaval mando a su hijo, con el enemigo?- se puso a su altura._

_- ni madre, ni padre creen que usted sea malo del todo, y a mi también me lo parece, lo he visto pelear y creo que usted lo único que quiere es divertirse – coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Tikki asiendo sentir al noah del placer una sensación de familiaridad._

_-Tu también – sin notarlo estaba llorando miro al niño que solo sonreía._

_- Yo también soy un Noah –limpio las lagrimas del mayor con un pañuelo blanco en el cual estaban bordadas sus iníciales –aunque no se de que…_

_Después de un rato de plática y de haber encontrado un lugar en donde comprar un par de chocolates calientes. Tikki le habia tomado cierto afecto al chico, asta cierto punto veía a Eez en el, pero también estaba presente y muy remarcado el espíritu firme de Allen Walker, del catorceavo._

_Finalmente entendió todo, mientras el chico le contaba sobre el amigo del colegio que habia llevado su cachorro con el único motivo de molestar al resto de la clase, entendió que estaba haciendo allí._

_- Ya es tarde deberías de marcharte, no es la hora de andar fuera para un niño – le alboroto el cabello y se levanto de la banca en la que estaban sentados – te acompañare – comenzó a caminar _

_-Señor Mikk, mi casa es al otro lado. _

_Aquella noche habia quedado con el chico de verse a la mañana siguiente antes del colegio para darle un presente._

_Tikki esperaba afuera del colegio al cual Alam le habia indicado que asistía._

_-Señor Mikk – lo llamo a una cuadra de distancia mientras corría. _

_-¿No llegas en carruaje? – pregunto._

_-No, mi papá abre una puerta del arca a una cuadra de aquí, me costo trabajo convencerlo de que no me acompañara hoy –explico._

_-Bueno chaval – se agacho a su altura – ¿recuerdas que ayer cuando me dijiste que no sabias de que eras noah? – El niño asintió - pues lo descubrí, todo ese tiempo me estuviste engañando con tus historias y tus sonrisas para suavizar mi corazón, tu trabajo es convertirme en su aliado ¿no es así? _

_-Lo siento –desvió la mirada –usted realmente me parece una buena persona – de repente sintió mojada su cara, levanto la vista y se encontró con un cachorro de labrador en manos de Tikki._

_- misión cumplida – le deja el cachorro – dile a tu padre que acepto su invitación – comenzó a marcharse – adiós Alam Walker, noah del engaño_

_- ¿Noah del engaño? – Miró al cachorro y sonrió – me gusta. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

El perro labraba una y otra vez acorralando a las personas, u, hombre se le acerco sigilosamente con un tubo en las manos dispuesto a noquear al animal cuando esté se rompió en miles de pedazos hecho hielo.

-Les agradecería que no intentaran lastimar a mi amiga – el chico de plateada cabellera, con un pausado y cadencioso paso se coloco un lado de la labrador que solo se sentó esperando las carisias de su amo

- ¿Quién eres chico? – pregunto un padre que intentaba mantener el orden en aquel caos.

-Mi nombre es Alam Walker y estaré a cargo de esta zona, les pido a todos que por favor sigan a este animal y se pongan a salvo pronto, se llevará acabo una batalla cercas de aquí y espero que no logre expandirse a la zona habitada pero no queremos heridos – las palabras primero dirigidas a todos terminaron siendo solo para el padre de la capilla cercana

-¿Walker? ¿El hijo prodigio de la familia de exorcistas? –esa palabras impresionaron a todos.

El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado, acaricio la cabeza de la canina.

-te quedas a cargo Miena-y se marcho.

*********.

-Mira, mira-el pequeño Kaoru se acerca a su hermana ocultando algo entre sus manitas.

-¿Qué traes hay?- Kani se agacho a la altura del pequeño para descubrir una lagartija que asomaba su cabeza entre los dedos de este.

-¡Tija!-celebro el pequeño peli rojo.

Aquella tarde, los hijos de las familias Kanda y Bookman se habían visto obligados a permanecer en la Black Orden debido a una junta de exorcistas veteranos.

"A todos los exorcistas disponibles: se les indica prepararse para un ataque masivo de akumas desde las zona sur de Londres."

Repetían una y otra ves los altavoces y en un momento barios carruajes salieron de la orden con dirección a la ciudad.

-¡Mamá, Papá!-los gemelos y Kani, esta con Kaoru en brazos, llegaron al carruaje que abordaban sus padres.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí -kanda ayudando a subir a Rose al carruaje.

-De eso nada nosotros también vamos, también somos exorcistas-yue enfrentando a su padre.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de hacernos los niños débiles –Yuki apoyando a su hermano.

-Ahora sabemos, que ustedes pasaron por muchas cosas difíciles y que lo único que desean es protegernos, pero como esperan que podamos pelear en esta guerra si no dejan de ocultarnos, trato de no pensarlo pero…Ustedes no estaran…-Kani no continuo con sus palabras que habían quedado mas que explicitas.

Tanto Lavi como Kanda hicieron lugar para que subieran sus hijos, no sin antes relevarle la terea de cuidar de Kaoru a un buscador.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Londres los Walker y Cross esperaban estratégicamente a los akumas, habiendo diseñado un plan de defensa, con el cual evitarían que la batalla se extendiera lo suficiente para lastimar a las personas o a la misma ciudad.

_Los akumas se acercan cuidadosamente, son guiados por esa chica del paraguas…Road creo que ese era su nombre que risa me dan, buscando con sus ojos mecánicos algún exorcista, algunos tiemblan otros lloriquean mientras Road solo ríe divertida._

_Se re lambe los labios una y otra vez pensando seguramente en su reencuentro con mi padre._

_-Estan esperando un ataque – hable por el comunicador – daré el primer golpe y veré sus intenciones_

_-Espera Alam es arriesgado –escuché a mi madre_

_- Alam ten cuidado Road no es un noah fácil – mi padre interrumpió, dándome la oportunidad de atacar, corte la comunicación y salte a la batalla._

De un momento a otro se escucharon barias explosiones detrás de la Noah del sueño, Se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con una mirada gris y una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Mucho sin vernos Road – dijo bajando su garra y haciendo a un lado la capa blanca

-Allen! – Festejo la morena colgándose de su cuello – cuanto te he extrañado -beso su mejilla y miro el rostro sonriente

- Diles que permanezcan en su lugar, no me gustaría dañar tan bella criatura –los ojos grises, parecían ser bueno, estar llenos de bondad, la bondad que Road reconocía como parte de Allen.

-Noah-sama – empezaron a llamar los akumas

-No se acerquen– alrededor de la pareja aparecieron los característicos conos de Road - Dime ¿Quién eres?

-¿De que hablas Road? Soy Allen

-Tú no eres Allen, estas rodeado de un aura maligno ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu nueva pesadilla – sonrió psicópata y Road sintió la punta filosa de una daga en su espalda

-No será tan fácil – y con un ademan Road atravesó la espalda de aquel Allen maligno, cual se desploma sobre el tejado en el cual habían permanecido

-sigamos –se giro sobre su eje solo para ver las múltiples explicaciones de sus akumas

-hay, estas cosas si que duelen – se escucho detras de ella

Road se giro y casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver que el chico se levantaba de nuevo, y que sus ojos ya no eran grises sino violetas además de que su corte de cabello era diferente al igual que sus ropas, con trabajo se saco los conos de la espalda y creo una garra de hielo en su mano izquierda.

-Siento la farsa déjame presentarme mi nombre es Alam Walker – hiso una caravana

-Alam Walker –sus labios se curvaron lentamente – Así que el hijo de Allen, me lograste engañar por un momento pequeño exorcista – dejo salir su risa psicópata

-Lo siento pero yo no soy exorcista

-¿Cómo?

Antes de que Alam digiera más, una cadena de explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir detrás de ellos llevándose a barios akuma.

-un placer – con una sonrisa propia de su sangre noah dio un paso atrás cayendo del tejado, con una gran habilidad logra entrar en uno de los balcones del edificio para irrumpir en la casa y usar las escaleras para bajar discretamente.

*********.

El carruaje se detuvo precipitadamente y junto con el los otros que le seguían, rápidamente bajaron los exorcistas que iban en estos.

-Coronel kanda, coronel Bookman– gritaron unos exorcistas alcanzando el carruaje que iba al a cabeza de ese grupo

- La batalla ya empezó – susurraron ambos que habían bajado de los carruajes al ver las nubes de humo

-Apresúrense – grito Rose desde el carruaje ya sabiendo quien etaria peleando

**********.

Se giro rápidamente para detener el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo del akuma, lo lanzo lejos para correr aproximadamente cuatro metros y auxiliar a su esposa destruyendo un akuma más.

-La mayoría son nivel 4 – entre jadeos Lenalee

-¡Madre! – en el momento en el que Allen y Lenalee levantaron la vista se encontraron con una paleta de akuma

-Estúpido aprendiz no te distraigas, es vergonzoso que tu hijo te salve – desde lo alto de un edificio Cross aprecia en compañía de María.

Un grupo de akumas se aproximo a ellos ,La mirada de Cross se consentro en Lenalee y en Alam que paresian cansados asi que salto de aquel lugar y se coloco junto a lo que ahora se permetia llamanr familia

-Maria –tomo la mano de la mujer y esta comenzo a cantar enbilviendolos en sus notas y haciendoloes invisibles a sus oponentes.

-Magdala Cortain – susurro Allen clavando la vista en su maestro

-Escúchame y no te atrevas a oponerte –aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a Alam – ahora mismo escaparas con tu madre a un lugar seguro, ya no esta en condiciones de continuar

- Pero… – detuvo sus palabras al sentir la fría he hiriente mirada de Cross y de su Padre

- Si Maestro – Tomo a su madre por la cintura, enseguida lleno sus pulmones de aire

Destruían akumas a su paso, procurando combinar ataques entre tres o cuatro personas tal como habían descubierto que resultaba efectivo con los akumas de mayor nivel conocidos hasta el momento, el único problema era que no contaban con la resistencia que mostraban en cada batalla Allen Walker y su maestro Cross Marian.

-¿Esto es un akuma nivel 4? – Kani y Yuki estaban espalda con espalda cubriéndose una a la otra tal como les habían ordenado hacer para su seguridad.

-Lenalee-san –grito Yue al ver a un akuma brincar de tejado en tejado con la mujer entre brazos - Ire

- Yue – grito su gemela sin poder detener al chico

-Yo lo seguiré – Lavi hiso crecer su martillo tomando el mismo camino que su sobrino

-Tenemos que llegar al centro de todo esto – Krory lograba divisar a barios metros de hay cercas de mas explosiones una particular sobra que ya conocía la de una chica sentada sobre un paraguas

- Allen y Alam de seguro están peleando en aquel lugar – Miranda se llevó las manos al pecho preocupada

-Siempre tan estúpido Moyashi

*********.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo bajando a la mujer con cuidado, permitiéndole sentarse en la orilla de un a fuente, acto segundo sintió como algo quemaba su espalda

- Aléjate de Lenalee-san – reconoció aquella voz

-¿Peor que te pasa Yue? ¿Por qué me atacas d esa forma? – ya habia regresado a su forma normal

-¿Alam? – pregunto impresionado

-Yue, Alam– Lavi que habia observado toda la escena -¿Qué era esa otra forma por que parecías akuma?

_**Continuara…**_

Hola disculpen mi tardancita excesiva pero tuve que suspender para estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la uni (y me da gusto decirles que ya soy parte de la facultad de lengua y literatura latinas) además de que tuve que ir a un curso propedéutico y bueno asistiré a la universidad en la capital del estado y bueno de aquí tendré unos problemas entrando a clases ya que no tengo portátil y hasta que no adquiera una solo podre escribir (de mi libreta a la computadora) los fines de semana pero hasta entonces las vacaciones habrá actualización cada semana(o por lo menos eso intentare) mata nee~


	12. TRAMP

Hola a todos, pues aquí de regreso con las actualizaciones, espero que esta sea de su agrado, y solo me queda recordarles que lo que esta escrito en primera persona es relatado por Alam Walker.

El universo DGM no me pertenece tampoco sus reconocidos personajes. Solo hay alguno de mi cosecha. Esto es sin fines lucrativos.

_*****Tramp*****_

Fue arrojado contra un muro, la batalla comenzaba a volverse pesada solo para el y su maestro que a pesar de que este no perdía "el estilo" sabia que estaría ya cansado, por su parte el ya se estaba hartando de esa escena de akumas que gustaban de jugar con maestro y alumno fue justo cuando lanzo un Cross Grave que un grupo de extrañas sombras lo ayudaron a acabar con dos akumas mas.

- Tardaron demasiado – sonrió sabiendo quien lo habia ayudado, pero la sonrisa le duro poco al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza

-Walker tan insolentes como siempre ¿Por qué hacen siempre las cosas sin pensar? ¿Por qué no esperan la ayuda? – quien lo habia golpeado y regañaba no era otra sino la mujer que habia logrado domar en duro carácter del samurái amigo suyo y que ahora llevaba su apellido: Rose Kanda.

-Allen-kun vimos a Lenalee – informo preocupada Miranda

-Era llevada por un akuma – completo Krory con el brazo de un akuma en manos y del cual extraía sangre

- No se preocupen esta bien era Alam – contesto lanzando a un costado a las dos mujeres al sentir a otro akuma cercarse demasiado a ellos.

Con un movimiento lo inmovilizo y con otro sus amigos acabaron con el

- Allen-san – ahora llegaban Yuki y Kani seguidas muy de cercas por Melody

-Lenalee-san – la pelirroja intento hablar sin agitarse

-Ella estará bien esta con Alam, ahora ustedes deben de descansar un poco – mira a Miranda, la cual asiente y crea una barrera en la que se ocultan ella y las dos chicas

-Moyashi ¿Qué quieres decir con que era Alam ese Akuma? – Kanda cerrándole el paso

- Kanda no es el momento, por ahora solo acabemos con esto – miro a los lados- ¿En donde están Lavi y Yue? Cuestiono al no escuchar ningún reproche de los mencionados

- Yue siguió al akuma que llevaba a Lenalee y Lavi a Yue – explico Melody

-Eso es malo, espero que Lavi pueda mantenerlos en calma- dijo para sus adentros

*********.

_Estoy en una situación bastante complicada, dejo salir un suspiro y comienzo a desabotonar mi camisa _

_-Me parece que no estarán en paz hasta que hable – desabotone el ultimo botón – Mi verdadera inocencia es esta – le permito ver las marcas que son presas de mi pecho, las que siempre escondo con el mismo poder de mi inocencia_

_- ¿Qué es eso? – logre ver el asco en su rostro, cualquiera lo tendría_

_- La inocencia de Alam esta en sus células, le permite cambiar su forma a gusto, siempre la usa para ocultarla – contesto mi madre, a penas audible_

_Logre ver como Yue estiro un poco su mano asía mi y después la regreso a sí_

_-¿Tienes curiosidad? – tome su mano y la lleve am i pecho permitiéndole tocar mis marcas _

_-es igual a la de Allen-san – lo oí susurrar, _

_-Tal vez no tenga derecho a pedirles esto –Levante la vista a Lavi-san – Como hijo del catorceavo, un Walker, el noah del engaño tal ves siendo lo que soy no tendría derecho a pedirles su confianza pero ahora lo único que quiero es atender a mi madre, después les daré explicaciones_

_Sin esperar su respuesta me gire a mi madre _

_-Estoy bien, solo ocupo descansar _

_-Aun así te trasmitiré algo de mi energía_

_-__On Abata Ura_… - las manos de mi madre detuvieron mi hechizo

-Cercas de aquí esta la casa de uno de mis clientes de confianza – por fin hablo Lavi-san – no se negara a prestarnos asilo para que Lenalee descanse

- Yo puedo llevar a mi madre – intervine al verlo cargar a mi madre.

-Ocupo a alguien que me cubra la espalda, a alguien de confianza – me sonríe, esa sonrisa que en su momento mi padre definió como "la tonta sonrisa de alguien en quien puedes confiar".

*********.

Entro en el Time Out de Miranda, poco a poco sus heridas se desvanecieron hasta ya no haber mas rastro de ellas.

-¿Miranda-san esta bien? – pregunto Kani

- Todo esta bien, esto es sencillo de hacer, pero ustedes tengan cuidado – Miranda ya se habia convertido en una mujer fuerte y ahora su única preocupación eran sus amigos pero sobre todos los jóvenes nacidos en la Black Orden, ellos eran débiles y las batallas demasiado arduas.

-Miranda – Entro Rose a la burbuja seguida de Kanda que llevaba sobre el hombro a un Allen que forcejaba para lograr su libertad.

-Allen-kun – estiro sus manos para recibir en un cálido abrazo al albino que no pudo mas que ceder todo sonrojado –no pelees tu solo, no están solos – susurro solo para el mientras dejaba que su inocencia le arrancara las heridas.

- ¿Todos están bien? –Ahora era Kloud con un Cross de las orejas la que entraba en la burbuja de tiempo.

- general Kloud – Yuki

- No queda mucho que hacer, haya afuera - Rose con el semblante Kanda.

-Pero aun falta Road –Allen separándose aun avergonzado de Miranda.

-Le he perdido la pista a Road – entra a la burbuja una muy alarmada Melody – la he estado siguiendo pero le he perdido la pista, parecía molesta.

- Con razón, por sumo deben de quedar cuatro akumas – Kani con gran emoción

- No festejes My Fair Lady – Cross tomo del mentón a la oji verde, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Maestro usted ya no esta para esas andadas – Allen lanzo un certero golpe a la cabeza de su mentor

-Como sea por el momento solo debemos de preocuparnos de encontrar a la noah – Kloud ya habia tomado con su látigo del cuello a un Cross que tranquilamente se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Y destruir los últimos akumas – Melody que intentaba calmar a una shockeada Kani

En un momento Miranda deshizo su Time Out y todos saltaron a la batalla, los años les habían hecho fuertes y los akumas nivel cuatro ciertamente seguían siendo un hueso duro de roer pero ya no tanto como lo fueron en un principio, por otra parte los exorcistas jóvenes, aquellos que no habían estado en edo, los "prodigio" nacidos en la orden se veían en problemas para seguirle el paso a los generales y coroneles de la orden.

-Road no esta por ninguna parte – Krory llegando al lado de Allen

La mirada del avino y la de Cross se cruzaron por un momento.

-Fue a seguir a Alam, se dio cuenta – Allen no tardo en correr en la dirección que habia tomado su hijo

-Allen, sube – Kloud apareció junto a el permitiéndole subir a Lau Shimin

_Cuando abrieron la puerta pude reconocer al señor de la casa, le pedí con la mirada que no me conociera, Lavi-san habia dicho que habia creado tres identidades para el en otras ocasiones y por ente que no se atrevería a negarnos la ayuda, y yo se por que así como mi madre también, el sujeto era parte de la mafia, mafia al servicio de los Walker._

_-A sus servicios – el sujeto reverencio y se marcho cerrando la puerta, procure ignorarlo por que sabia que sus atenciones no eran para con el Bookman sino para con mi Madre y conmigo._

_-Madre ¿ya estas mejor? – a pesar de que sabia su respuesta, por que siempre me ofrecía la misma, pregunte colocándome aun lado de ella._

_- tranquilo, todo estaba bien – contesto permitiéndome hacerla entrar en las cobijas, eso era suficiente para mi para saber que no lo estaba_

_Ase unos días me he infiltrado en la orden y descubrí el expediente medico de mi madre, justo lo que buscaba, su primer embarazo, el mío habia sido de alto riesgo a partir del cuarto mes, en donde especulan que fue que absorbí la inocencia por medio de ella, después las cosas fueron peores debido al inicio de los problemas cardiacos de mi madre ahora mas presentes que nunca._

_-Por favor permíteme transferirte parte de mi energía – roge una vez más_

_-No Alam, ocupas tu energía para protegerlos a todos, jamás te podre detener ¿no es verdad? eres igual a tu padre y eso me asusta siento que te perderé de la misma manera que creí haber perdido a tu padre en muchas ocasiones - poco a poco se fue quedando dormida_

_Fue ahí en donde me percate de su presencia_

_- Que bonita escena Madre e hijo – Road estaba flotando sentada sobre su paraguas rosa en la ventana._

_-Road – gruño lavi-san adelantándose como barrera entre ella y yo _

_-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Yue sorprendió, era cierto el no habia visto a un noah además de mi padre y de mi_

_- Ella es Road Kamelot la noah del sueño – respondí para el _

_-Hola bookman ir ¿o tal vez ya deba de llamarte solo bookman? – Se cuestiono mirando al techo por un momento - ¿Cuál te gusta más? _

-Deja de jugar – Yue se precipito contra la noah, con su albarda desenvainada pero lavi lo logra detener

-estamos en un lugar muy cerrado –le dijo al oído

-exactamente este lugar no es apropiado para jugar – con aquel descuido Road logro entrar a la habitación y ahora se encontraba sentada junto a la inconsciente lenalee, espolvoreo un polvo brillante sobre su rostro

- Aléjate – Alam la atacó con su garra

- Eres fuerte pequeño Allen

Road había utilizado a un pobre lero que se quejaba sin cesar como arma para detener el camino del ataque de la garra

¿Qué le has hecho a lenalee? – lavi agarraba fuertemente su martillo molesto porno poderlo usar gracias al reducido espacio

- Es un polvo somnífero, no despertara al menos que tengas el antídoto – meneo un pequeño frasquito

-¿Por que le haces esto a lenalee san? ¿Qué quieres de ella? – cuestiono Yue

- No te preocupes no tengo ningún interés en la muñequita de Allen – imprimió fuerza obligando al alvino a retroceder para ella misma también alejarse de los tres hombres – solo vine a jugar contigo –señalo al albino que se sangraba los labios de lo fuerte que presionaba su mandíbula

-Acaso ya toda esperanza de un romance con mi padre ha muerto y buscas una oportunidad con el hijo – la sonrisa arrogante del chico divirtió a la noah y molesto a su amigo.

-Alam – gruño yue molesto, que podría hacer el ese momento su tío era un exorcista que había peleado contra los noah en barias ocasiones, y el que en su tiempo creía su amigo era un noah que se había enfrentado a miles de cosas incomprensibles para el

-Alam detente – Lavi entendía aquella mirada que el chico, una mirada llena de determinación que era bien ocultada gracias a las socarronas sonrisas que le otorgaba a la noah

_-¿A qué quieres jugar Road? – ignore a Lavi-san _

_-Bravo si ganas te daré el antídoto para tu madre, si yo gano serás mío - se acerco a mi para susurrar lo ultimo, no mostré ninguna reacción a ello, no le daría el gusto de molestarme_

_-De acuerdo – le conteste a pesar de los reclamos de Yue y de Lavi-san, que me exigían el detenerme – pero no aquí, no es un lugar adecuado _

_-esta bien acepto tu petición y se alejo de la ventana permitiéndome saltar por ella _

_-Road – escuche como lavi se acercaba pero antes de que ella le hiciera daño congele sus pies al suelo _

_-Lavi san le encargo a mi madre – grite y comencé a correr siendo seguido por Road y su paraguas parlanchín que decía no se que tantas sandeces._

- Espera Alam es una trampa – pero el chico era demasiado rápido - maldita sea – intentaba zafarse de su trampa helada

-Yo lo buscare – pero antes de que yue pudiera correr lavi le detuvo

-espera no te dejare ir a ti también

-Tío dejare un camino que te permita después seguirnos, pero no voy a dejarlo ser el héroe, los Walker nos esconden demasiadas cosas y yo pienso descubrirlas ¿Por qué piezas tu que estaban primero aquí siendo que viven tan lejos?

- Ellos tienen el ojo maldito de Allen que puede ver el alma de los akumas y también tienen el arca, yo también desconfió de muchas cosas y se cuales son parte de sus intenciones y por eso no te dejar aré ir detras de el, mucho menos si es solo por rivalidad de amor.

-¿Como la tuya con Allen-san por Lenalee san?

-¿Qué dijiste? –Yue noto que el agarre del pelirrojo se hiso débil con aquellas palabras, pero aun no lo suficiente para escapar

- También soy bookman aunque no lleve el apellido, no sabré lo que Kani, menos lo que mamá o tu saben pero se algunas cosas y el que tu estabas enamorado de Lenalee-san es una de ellas, por eso hubo rivalidad con Allen-san el cual dices es tu hermano pequeño.

Las palabras del chico finalmente fueron suficientes para desconcertar a Lavi y permitirle el escape.

-Maldita sea, ¡que venga alguien rápido! – grito mientras intentaba deshacerse del hielo que aprisionaba sus pies

*********.

En un parque no muy alejado a donde se encontraba la mansión que habían abandonado fue el lugar en donde Alam se detuvo

- bien Road ¿a que jugaremos? – pregunto el albino esperando a que la chica dejada de flotar y le encarara, la verdad era que no era la niña que le recordaba haber visto en alguna ocasión y que su padre habia descrito

Road habia cambiado deseosa que una apariencia mas madura fuera del agrado de Allen, pero resultaba lo contrario a lo que habia planeado, pero no dejaba de ser divertido.

-Jugaremos en lo más profundo de tu corazón

-Walker – el grito previno a ambos – Walker no te dejare seguir con esto

- El otro chico nos siguió lero~

- Yue, ¿Qué haces aquí? Debiste quedarte con Lavi-san

-Creíste que te dejaría sacrificarte tu solo, ni siquiera estas pensando en lo que hay alrededor de ti esta bien si quiere el antídoto para Lenalee-san, pero no tienes que hacer las cosas solo hay mas personas que pelean

- El chico tiene problemas lero~

-Así es Lero – dio la razón Road

-Siento un rencor justo aquí – Road hacia círculos en el pecho del chico

-Hey – Yue se alejo de la mora, cual no supo en que momento se habia pensado de el de tal forma

– vamos a jugar todo entonces

-Espera Road -Detuvo Alam – ahora son dos jugadores así que la puesta aumenta ¿Qué ganaremos si salimos los dos de tu juego?

- Tontos Road-sama podría matarlos ahora si quisiera

-¿el paraguas hablo? –Yue perplejo

- por desgracia – Alam sin perder el semblante cerio

-nos deberás una Road, tendrás una deuda con nosotros si ganamos los dos

-si no me quedare con ambos, y yo decidiré el momento para pagar la deuda

-Road-sama –se alarmo el paraguas

-Alam giro su vista a yue quien le dio una silenciosa afirmativa

-juéguenos entonces – pronunciaron al unisonó

En un mundo de completa oscuridad fue en donde se vieron primero los chicos

-¿En donde estamos? – interpelo el pelinegro, buscando sin éxito su alabarda

-No lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-no sabias que iba a pasar y ¿aun así aceptaste?

-¿no hiciste tu lo mismo?

-por que creí que tu sabias que pasaría que tenias un plan

Y de aquí a cuando tanta confianza para conmigo

- eres…eres…

-eres un miembro de la nobleza, y debes de ser lo mas cercano a la perfección, en los bailes reuniones las miradas son enfocadas en el heredero de las familias por que en el

El joven Alam de tan solo catorce años imitaba a su institutriz con toda alevosía

- y no hacen caras a los mayores – refunfuño la mujer – mejor pasemos a tu clase de oratoria, un buen orador en bien visto, declara los versos de Shakespeare

_¿A un día de verano compararte?____  
><span>__Más hermosura y suavidad posees.____  
><span>__Tiembla el brote de mayo bajo el viento__  
><span>__y el estío no dura casi nada._

_A veces demasiado brilla el ojo____  
>solar y otras su tez de oro se apaga;<br>toda belleza alguna vez declina,  
>ajada por la suerte o por el tiempo.<span>_

_Pero eterno será el verano tuyo.  
>No perderás la gracia, ni la Muerte<span>____  
>se jactará de ensombrecer tus pasos<br>cuando crezcas en versos inmortales._

_Vivirás mientras alguien vea y sienta____  
>y esto pueda vivir y te dé vida.<span>_

Declamo con una elegancia propia de un príncipe logrando encantar a la madame.

-Creo que es todo por hoy, el cochero estará en un momento esperándola – sin permitirle ninguna reacción abandono el salón.

En su camino indico al cochero, que día a día llevaba al a mansión y regresaba a la ciudad a la mujer, que la clase habia concluido y que llevara a la madame a su hogar. El enseguida tomo a su fiel yegua: Perséfone y galopo hasta la ciudad, dejo al cuidado de un amigo a la yegua de capa negra para después caminar por la ciudad cubierto por una capa negra y en el bolsillo un antifaz, el traje que ocupaba desde hacia algún tiempo para erradicar akumas sin llamar la atención de la orden.

Un grito lleno de dolor y terror llego a los oídos del joven albino, no dudo en correr al origen, al final de un oscuro callejón estaba un hombre acorralando a una aterrada mujer que protegía a un niño pequeño con sus brazos

- querido no te enojes mañana traeres mas dinero

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una disputa matrimonial, así que guardo el antifaz de nueva cuenta, se acerco a las personas creyendo que podría hacer uso de su apellido-cosa que no era de su agrado-para evitar l a violencia que ocurría frente a los ojos del infante que no parresia entender nada.

-Disculpe ¿Puedo ofrecerles mi ayuda? mi nombre es Alam Walker

-Walker? – se giro el sujeto

Fue entonces que el alvino vio n los ojos de aquel sujeto quemo habia alma siento la materia oscura dentro de el.

- forgive kami-sama – y lo atravesó con su brazo convertido en una cuchilla que desvaneció casi enseguida

-Exorcista

-no me llames exorcista – renegó viendo hacerse polvo a aquel ser, después miro a la mujer y el niño - ¿están bien?

-Moustro, eres un moustro mataste a mi esposo –

-Señora el ya no era humano, era un akuma

-Tú eres el akuma, ¿Cómo esperas que vivamos mi hijo y yo? - la mujer estaba histérica y llena de odio en ese momento

-Si llega a ocupar alguna ves algo – saco una tarjeta -no dude en pedirlo – lanzo la tarjeta sabiendo que no la recibirían –y no se moleste con las blasfemias sobre los nobles, me las conozco todas – levanto el cuello de la capa y se marcho

*********.

-eres…eres…

-¿Qué soy? – cuestiono el albino con toda tranquilidad

-Un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido – gruñía el pelinegro

-Yue eres un hermano para mí pero no te dejare insultar- Alam compuso su despreocupada postura para mirar a los ojos al chico de su misma edad: trece años.

-Yue, yo no me enoje, no tienes… - las mejillas de yuki aun estaban de un colorado color

-De eso nada, el no tenia por que… - el recuerdo lo asedio

-Yue – llamo Alam, justo cuando el pelinegro se giro alcanzo a tomar la espada que el Walker le habia lanzado - ¿quieres hablar? –Con una sonrisa sínica – si gano no podrás decir nada si vuelvo a besar a Yuki

El reto sorprendió a los gemelos

-tu no lo volverás a besar, mientras siga con vida – Yue tomo posición de batalla, propia de su técnica de kendo

-Es lamentable, pero no me importa cobrar una vida – Alam tomo una posición mas elegante de batalla

¿Así que así ha sido siempre?

Todo en el entorno de Alam se vacio, las personas que recorrían las calles desparecieron, fue entonces que recordó que hacia estaba en algún juego retorcido de Road, se volvió a ver de diecisiete en medio de aquel lugar vació

-¿Siempre en las sombras, pretendiendo ser bueno cuando no lo eres, usándome cuando querías disipar el remordimiento– frente a el aprecio el mismo vestido totalmente de blanco

- ¿Quién eres?

-Tu yo, blanco, soy…

Con forme la batalla entre Yue y Alam avanzaba, el pelinegro veía claramente que lo que vivía era un recuerdo de años atrás.

-Estoy arto de esto – grito y fue entonces que todo a su alrededor se desvaneció dejando una habitación sola y el regresaba a su edad

-¿De que estas arto? – frente a el un Alam de diecisiete años – ¿De no poder ser tan fuerte? ¿De no tener forma de ganar contra mí? ¿Estas arto de que tu único oponente real sea yo?

_**Continuara…**_

Pues eso fue todo, espero poder tenerles el siguiente para el próximo jueves, que es mi última semana libre, ya que el dia trece comienzo la Uni. y me veré en problemas para subirles pero no se angustien esto que espero sea una trilogía será terminado cuésteme lo que me cueste. Beso y sus Reviews me hacen feliz y alimentan la inspiración.


	13. NUESTRA DESICION

Hola todos bueno pues esta es mi última actualización como persona libre, partir del lunes comienzo la uni. Y me veré en serias dificultades para subir los capis, pero trabajaré duro para traerles las actualizaciones y para ser la mejor de mi clase.

Bien me hicieron una pregunta que me parece que debería de contestar para todas las edades de los personajes:

Kani Bookman: 18

Yue y Yuki Kanda: 17

Alam Walker: 17

Kaoru Bookman: 4

Los mayores (me refiero a Lavi, kanda, rose, Allen…etc.) tienen entre los 30 y 35

Ahora veamos como van nuestros dos príncipes con su batalla en contra de su mayor temor.

_*****Nuestra decisión*****_

-Yo soy Mirrored Soul, el Espejo del alma – y en su mano izquierda creo una espada, semejante a la que Allen usara en su momento

-Mi inocencia, bien entiendo a que estamos jugando – bajo la vista y estiro su brazo izquierdo a un lado creando de la nada una espada de hielo para si – sigamos con el juego que Road nos ha impuesto – con una sonrisa llena de maldad el Alam de negras vestimentas

********.

- ¿Estas arto de que tu único oponente real sea yo? – escarnecía con cada palabra, haciéndolo apretar la mandibular hasta hacerse sangrar los labios

- Ya cállate – grito molesto tomando la espada que nunca desaprecio

El Alam que tenia frente a si, tomo una que estaba en el suelo junto a el, permitiéndose esquivar al pelinegro.

-Estoy arto de tu arrogante actitud – se lanzo denuedo en su contra – de que creas que tu eres el único que importa, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor maldita sea – con cada palabra lanzaba un ataque unos siendo detenido con la espada por el Alam otros esquivados.

Mientras aquella feroz danza se llevaba acabo en alguna parte de la mente de Yue en la mente de Alam se desempeñaba otra tan feroz, pero más confusa.

El Alam blanco da un salto atrás en el mismo momento que el Alam negro, ambos respiran agitados sonriendo de medio lado, divertidos.

-Te diría que eres bueno, pero seria alagarme a mi mismo – Escupió sangre el Alam negro.

- ¿Eso tendría algo de diferente a lo que haces a diario? – pregunto el Alam blanco, tocando con cautela su herida de un golpe en la mejilla.

-Me empieza a cabrear, que hables de mi, como si lo supieras todo – aprieta la empuñadura de su espada de hielo y justo cuando la levanta para atacar la desvanece golpeándolo en el rostro

-No hubiera sido tan satisfactorio si no era con los puños ¿verdad? – Ahora era el Alam blanco quien escupía sangre – pero dime ¿quien sabrá mas de ti sino yo, tu inocencia? a la que solo usas para calmar el remordimiento

-Cállate! – grito Yue después de que su Alam le contara algunas "cosas", que aria con Yuki, al deshacerse de el.

- ¿Miedo, chibi samurái? – alcanzo a decir antes de recibir un golpe del pelinegro

-Jamás – gruño entre dientes, la espada se torno en su alabarda y se prendió en llamas

-Jamás te tendré miedo, no de nuevo – cada golpe de Yue comenzó a ser certero, los golpes errados del principio de la batalla desapreciaron, y ahora aquel Alam se encontraba en el suelo

-Jamás te volveré a temer, por que tu eres mi hermano – sonrió- y lo único que ocupas es no volverte a sentir solo, yo encamarare de nuevo a ese príncipe malcriado – se abrazo de aquel Alam sorprendido – si lo que deseas es matarme hazlo ahora, no me importa si eres tu – susurro al oído de su Alam

-Eres un noah siempre lo has sido eres lo único que sabes ser un noah asesino – ataco el Alam blanco – yo soy lo único que ha evitado que acabes con tu familia y amigos…aquellos a los que has deseado matar en barias ocasiones

-cállate jamás desearía la muerte de ninguno de ellos – cambio la espada por unos shuriken con los que aprisiono a su yo blanco

- ¿incluso al Kanda? – Cuestiono sin intenciones de liberarse – el lleva una incestuosa relación con su hermana a la que tu amas, siempre has amado

Aquello detuvo a Alam por un momento

- Soy un noah, por sangre, y no puedo hacer nada no reniego de mi padre sino contrario le agradezco por que así puedo proteger a mas personas, pero tu también eres parte de mi y gracias a ti puedo proteger a aun mas personas, por que tu poder y el del noah juntos me son suficientes, me hacen sentir lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todos los que amo

El Alam blanco perplejo vio como el Alam negro le liberaba con sumo cuidado.

Como si despertaran de una pesadilla Yue y Alam respiraron profundamente, estaban de rodillas en medio de aquel parque enfrente de ellos Road juguetea con una daga.

-Oh, despertaron, yo que estaba apunto de decidir a cual apuñalar primero, lambio el filo de la hoja.

-¿Cuento tiempo nos fuimos? – murmuro Yue, incorporándose pesadamente

-Cinco, cinco minutos lero~

-Fue muy poco para divertirme con ustedes, pero aunque se mientan a si mismos, yo pude ver lo realmente son, pude ver el rencor y la rivalidad a final de cuentas son enemigos naturales – rio un poco – como el gato y el ratón – un inexperto exorcista – golpeo sonoramente el emblema de la orden en la chaqueta de Yue – y un traposo noah – jugueteo con los cabellos de Alam.

-Pues creo que ocupas revisarte los ojos por que para mi el no es ningún enemigo – Las palabras de Yue tomaron por sorpresa tanto Road como a Alam que termino por sonreír

-También soy un usuario, no puedo llamarme exorcista, pero se que puedo confiar en ellos como mi familia – continuo Alam

Road se alejo del os dos chicos no sin antes delinear una cruz en la frete del albino como si marcara los estigmas de noah.

-Alam – el grito detrás de los chicos los hiso girar la vista era Allen que bajaba de Laú Shimin

-Allen-kun – festejo Road apunto de lanzarse a el cuando una mano la detuvo por los hombros haciéndola gritar del susto

-Tikki – gruño Allen, y detrás de el llegaban Kanda, Melody, Rose, Kani y Yuki

-¿Tikki? – pregunto Road al habérsele pasado el susto

La mirada de los dos hombres se enfrentaba, con ferocidad como si se estuvieran gritando en silencio, Tikki escucho el casi inaudible correr de la catana por la funda y le dirigió una mirada a kanda

-No tengo ninguna intención de pelear solo he venido a recoger a Road – sonrió para todos y dando un paso para atrás metió la mano en la bolsa de la falda de la chica sacando el frasco del antídoto lanzándoselo a Alam.

Road apareció una puerta que se cerró tras su entrada en ella

-Ja ne– lograron escuchar antes de que desaparecieran.

*********.

- ¿Por qué apareció Tikki? – refunfuñaba Alam caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No debemos olvidar que Tikki es un noah del conde – Lenalee que permanecía sentada en un sillón de terciopelo azul.

- Aun así Tikki no tenia ninguna intención de pelear – Allen permanecía parado detrás del sillón de Lenalee, con las manos en el respaldo de este.

Recordaba cuando cruzo miradas con Tikki, habia sido una mirada seria que pudo interpretar como: "Road esta fuera de todo".

-Solo quería a la noah – Cros que plácidamente disfrutaba de una copa de vino, en su exclusivo sillón de terciopelo color negro.

-Eso fue lo que dijo, además me extraña que supiera que quería el antídoto – Alam detuvo su andar de bestia enjaulada para ver el franco en donde antes estaba el antídoto

- Lo siento Alam al final fui un problema para tui

- No te preocupes madre – se agacho frente a la mujer y beso la mano derecha de esta como acostumbraba de manera frecuente para mostrarle cariño y respeto.

-Road es la adoración de Tikki y no me extraña su forma de actuar – Alan intercambiaba miradas con Cross

-Aún así debemos andarnos con cuidado, ese sujeto no es de completo fiar-Cross baja su copa –A demás ahora tienen que arreglar problemas internos, no creo que esperen por mucho tiempo mas

Los cierto era que después de haber erradicado a los akumas y de encontrar a los chicos, descongelarle los pies a Lavi, los kanda, los bookman, miranda, krory y kloud habían sido atendidos en la mansión Walker por un medico de confianza de Allen que conocía su situación como usuario, y también sabia del arca, por la cual se trasportaba a la mansión Walker.

En algún corredor de la casa los gemelos Kanda y Kani caminaban después de haber sido atendidos por le doctor

- No recordaba que fuera tan grande-Kani mirando cada detalle del corredor

-A de ser por que ya son casi once años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí – aseguro Yue deteniéndose frente a una ventana que daba a uno de los jardines.

-Tan solo éramos unos niños –Yuki imita a su hermano y mira por la ventana con mirada nostálgica

-Un día dormíamos en nuestra casa y el siguiente en la casa de uno de nosotros, era un constante rotar y divertirse – Kani que se habia adelantado regreso sobre sus paso para unirse a los gemelos

- Recuerdo que era imposible no perderse en éste lugar –Yue con un aura oscura ante su recuerdo de verse en medio de un bosque sin saber a donde ir

-Eran muy buenos tiempos- Kani pudo decir entre risas -Después todo se complico –bajo la vista

-Los Walker se separaron de la orden, aprendimos que eran las inocencia y el peligro – La cuarta y triste, detrás de ellos llamo su atención.

-Alam – Kani se acerco al chico, el no verle mas que una bandida en su mejilla le preocupaba, antes de ser atendidos le habia visto muchas heridas grabes.

-Lo siento pero es hora de contestar sus preguntas – sonrió para calmar a la chica – los demás esperan

-Te seguimos –La mirada serena de Yue índico que comisara el recorrido

Los guio por el laberinto que era la mansión, La verdad era que habia sido construida con la intención de que cualquiera atacante se perdiera antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Al entrar en el salón principal, todas las miradas se clavaron en el albino que no pudo mas que esperar a que todos pasaran para serrar la puerta en silencio, con la mirada baja, sabia que eso era su juicio y que era culpable de todos los delitos de los que seguro se le acusarían.

Una mirada decreta de Cros índico a Allen que comenzara a relatar.

-Alan como ustedes ya saben heredo mis genes noah – comenzó a hablar Allen – parte de sus células son noah otras de inocencia pura y solo un pequeña parte es humana, justamente eso nos obligo a Lenalee y a mi a tomar la decisión de abandonar la orden y las posiciones como generales

-Su poder mesclado de nacimiento, su inestable salud y el regreso de Leverrier

-Entendemos que eso es un problema y el deseo de proteger a un hijo...pero ¿A que viene todo eso? –Kanda esperaba como nunca, pacientemente, las respuestas

-A lo que relámete soy Kanda-san – hablo Alam – todo este tiempo les he mentido a todos, pero la verdad es que soy un noah a pesar de que manejo mi inocencia: Mirrored Soul, que me permite cambiar mi forma a algo que haya tocado con anterioridad, pero todo este tiempo solo han visto es mi poder de noah

-El hielo-completo lavi que ya habia escuchado la explicación y que habia experimentado ese poder en si mismo

-No precisamente –

- Si se controla la temperatura del agua que tiene el aire se puede usar como una arma convirtiéndola en hielo – Explico Cross escupiendo el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Aquí no – Kloud le tira el cigarrillo – si quieres fumar sal al jardín ¿Cuántas veces abre de repetirlo?

-¿Los generales tienen algo? – Kani y los gemelos al unisonó viendo la extraña escena

-Lo tuvieron – contento Alam con desgane

-Alam-kun podrías mostrarnos tus poderes como noah y como exor… – Kloud se detuvo un momento – como usuario – corrigió creyéndolo mas conveniente

El chico miro a sus padres y después a Cross (el cual permanecía sujeto por el cuello por el látigo de la general) quienes asintieron

-¿Yue te molesta? – pregunto acercándose al gemelo mostrándole su palma de la mano en donde brillaba la inocencia

- Supongo que no – contento este

- Gracias – con su mano izquierda toco a du amigo en el hombro –Reflex–y gradualmente cambio su estatura amento un poco y su cabello cortó y plata se volvió en uno largo negro con las puntas azules

- Es increíble – Rose se acerco a los dos Yue que tenia enfrente de no ser por que sabia que el de la derecha era su hijo seguro podría sufrir una gran con función

- Es muy similar al de Fou de la rama asiática – comentó Allen

- Pero ella no puede copear poderes – Alam se giro a Yue – ¿puedes prestarme tu alabarda?

No muy seguro de que debiera hacerlo se la presto para sorpresa de todos esta comenzó a arder en manos del chico por un momento hasta que este no solo deshizo su cambio de forma sino que regreso la inocencia a manos del dueño

-Alam ¿Estas bien? – Melody se hacerlo al chico que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

-Es muy difícil copear ataques, antes debo de haber sido atacado con el, además de que copear una inocencia es muy cansado – su respiración agitada y el sudor en su frente connotaban que eran ciertas aquellas palabras

- ¿Atacado? – Kanda miro de reojo a Yue que se hacia el desentendido

- Ahora mi poder noah

-No tienes por que esforzarte – Quiso detenerlo Kloud, pero el chico la hizo a un lado

- Es poco a todo lo que les he causado – y de repente creo una espada a un lado del aparentemente de la nada, la misma que se rompió en pedazos de hielo que se desvanecían antes de llegar al suelo

Así creo por lo menos cinco armas más y mostro el poder combinado, del noah y de la inocencia sin permitirle a nadie detenerlo.

-Es suficiente Kloud lo detuvo en seco tomándolo de los hombros obligándolo a verla de frente – Creemos en ti no tiene por que esforzarte de mas

El chico jadeaba y sudaba frio la verdad era que comenzaba a llegar a su limite

- No hay más que atender aquí – Rose tomo la atención de todos –Yo…yo…realmente siento el no poder darte mi confianza todavía no como antes, Alam pero tu forma de actuar hoy me ayuda a considerarlo, para toda la familia Walker.

- No espero que me crean, si confiaran en mi de nuevo seria algo que realmente me sorprendería – desvió la mirada – pero la verdad yo no me perdonaría

- Ya cae la noche a pesar de que esta el arca permítanme invitarlos a quedarse aquí esta noche como en los viejos tiempos – invito Lenalee levantándose de su sillón

Tanto ella como Allen habían permanecido en silencio pues sabían que su hijo no se detendría por nada hasta que expiara un poco de sus culpas.

-Me aprese bien – Contesto Lavi después de consultarlo con Melody

- Gracias – fue la respuesta de Rose

-Permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones – Lenalee tomo la delantera, detrás de ella las mujeres e la orden y enseguida Alam guiaba a los gemelo y Kani

Por su parte Lavi y Kanda se quedaron con Cross y Allen

- Moyashi por que no lo detuviste ¿estaba por llegar a su límite?

-La resistencia del chico es poca pero su poder muy grande – intervino Cross sirviéndose de nuevo en una copa su vino tiento especialmente reservado para el

- Alam estaba en modo noah después de haber copeado el poder de Yue sus manos ahora han de estar dañadas, la verdad es que el es mas noah que exorcista y si lo detenía no se que pudo haber pasado, en esos momentos lo mejor es dejarlo que el mismo regrese a la normalidad – Allen cabizbajo

-Lo siento Allen creo que hemos sido muy duros

- No se disculpen – sonrió Allen "Lo peor esta por comenzar"– no pudo revistar pensarlo

-Estúpido aprendiz ¿No tendrías que estar llamando a la cocina? – Cross que veía el semblante perdido de su alumno

-¿Ha? si claro

*********.

-¿Esto es una cena sencilla? –Lavi y Yue impresionados pro lo que habia en el comedor "chico" de la casa

La inmensa mesa estaba llena de platillos de alta cocina que deslumbraban y llamaban a gritos diciendo:"cómeme, cómeme"

-La cocina no tubo mucho tiempo para hacer más que –Contesto Allen tomando una de las puntas de la mesa (1)

-Dejen de ver la comida y solo cómanla – Cross tomo la otra punta de la mesa (2)

Todos tomaron sus lugares cuidadosamente indicados por Lenalee, quedando distribuidos de la siguiente manera a la cabeza Allen a su izquierda Lenalee a su derecha Lavi-situación que fue de gran sorpresa para el pelirrojo-a un lado de lenalee Kanda, después de el, Rose frete a esta estaba Melody, junto a la peli verde permanecía Yue y frente a este Yuki, a un lado de ella Kani y frete a ella Alam que quedaba del lado derecho de Cross y a su izquierda Kloud.

Los manjares que servía la única sirvienta que vivía dentro de la mansión Walker, eran uno más delicioso que el anterior cautivando los paladares de los invitados de esa noche

-Su siguiente plato señor – sirvió la chica de cabellera rubia frete a Allen con una gran sonrisa

- Meryl, hoy se te nota muy feliz –Lenalee mientras la chica le llenaba de nueva cuenta su copa

-Es que nunca ha habido tantas personas a la que servirle, normalmente es una cena feliz, con las bromas del señorita, y el entusiasmo del señor por cada palto que se le sirve y a veces en día festivo cuando ceno con los ustedes – termino con un tono tímido – lo siento no debería decir estas cosas con los invitados aquí – izo una reverencia y se marcho

-Creía que no tenían servidumbre – Melody siguiendo con la vista a la chica

-¿Qué edad tiene? –pregunto Kanda viendo a Allen que tenia

-jinse – contesto con la boca llena de comida

-Traga antes de hablar – bramo el samurái

-Quince

-Vaya Yuu, así que te gustan jóvenes – El comentario del conejo izo aparecer un aura sombría alrededor de Rose

-No lo decía por eso – vocifero a su favor – lo decía por que parece no tener la menor idea de lo que esta pasando

-Es por que no la tiene

La voz seria, casi una falacia, de Allen llamo la atención de los comensales, incluso de aquellos que llevaban una conversación ajena.

-Ella no sabe nada del conde ni de los noah, tampoco de la orden o los exorcistas –la mirada seria de Allen hablaba de un tema muy delicado- pero conoce a los akumas

-Meryl tiene viviendo con nosotros diez años, después de que la encontráramos casi muerta en el bosque, las marcas de pentagrama empezaban a salir en su cuerpo, usamos un poco de mi sangre para sanarla, y cuando despertó descubrimos que no recordaba nada además de un moustro que describió como un akuma

-Ella cree que somos algún tipo de magos o algo semejante, intente explicarle las cosas después de que me viera practicar, pero ella cree que somos magos

-Ahora que lo mencionan he escuchado de un mago que vive en este bosque, los carruajes se pierden en su camino y siempre regresan al camino principal, no existe forma de adentrarse en el bosque y buscar la casa del mago, esos es lo que dicen – comento Kani

-Yo también lo he escuchado – apoyo Yuki

-La mansión esta rodeada de puertas del carca par a evitar que cualquiera pueda llegar – contesto Cross – solo dos cocheros son capases de ir y venir.

- Lo que explica que haya surgido el rumor – Kloud pensativa, ofreciéndole un bocado al monito.

Después de la platica la noche llego, una pacifica noche, el silencio que rodaba a la mansión, acompañado de la paz que otorgaba la naturaleza a su alrededor, le permitió a los habitantes una noche como la que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente en el pasillo principal después del desayuno

- Ya es hora de marcharnos, solo hay que recoger nuestras cosas – comentaba Yue a su hermana.

Ambos habían cambiado sus ropas a unas nuevas, que Meryl habia preparado para ellos, un traje sastre de un hermoso verde esmeralda para Yue y un vestido corto blanco con encajes rosa claro para Yuki.

-Yue – llamo una voz desde un pasillo aledaño, antes de que apareciera Alam

-Alam

-Quiero pedirte un favor antes de que se marchen – se acerco a los gemelos con paso clamado y elegante

-Te escucho

- Golpéame

-¿Cómo? – aquellas palabras dejaron impresionado a Yue y aun mas a su gemela

-Alam -Yuki

-Golpéame, solo así podre creer en lo que dijiste frete a Road, solo si lo haces me podre permitir creer en eso – cerro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan pero no sirvió de mucho – se que es otro de mis pedidos egoístas se que de nuevo solo pienso en mi, pero por favor permíteme expiar parte de mis culpas, solo tu puedes hacerlo, onegai Ye nii

El golpe certero a su mejilla izquierda no solo fue presenciado por yuki sonto también por Kani que estaba buscándolos, y por kanda que puedo verlo desde el jardín gracias a que habia sucedido justo frete a una ventana

-Yue ¿Qué haces? – cuestiono alarmada Kani

- Arigato Yue nii – la mirada llorosa pero tranquila, su voz desquebrajada pero llena de amor fue suficiente para los primos para saber que el Yue que siempre conocieron no habia desaparecido, sino que estaba dormido sumido en el dolor y la oscuridad que rodeaba a su familia

Continuara

Bueno se que lo corto algo raro y también se que les dije jueves y que casi es sábado pero disculparan las tormentas eléctricas no me permiten tener mucho tiempo prendido el computador bueno después de esto probablemente se vuelvan las actualización cada dos semanas debido a que sigo sin tener una portátil y a pesar de que la saca en la que rento en la capital tiene interned bueno no me sirve de mucho sin compu xD asta que pueda comprar una y adaptarme a los trabajos universitarios y una nueva ciudad serán mas esporádicos mis actualización pero les prometo que terminaré cuésteme lo que me cueste, así tenga que pagarle a alguien para que escriba en PC lo que yo escriba en una libreta. Bueno los reviews me hacen feliz muy feliz (sobretodo si son antes del lunes) mata nee~

(1) la punta o cabeza de la mesa le corresponde al jefe de familia

(2) la otra punta de la mesa es para la otra persona mas importante oséase se ponen a los dos que presiden la mesa


	14. UN ULTIMO RESPIRO

Hola a todos. Aquí la actualización y bueno espero que el fic este siendo de su agrado hasta donde va bueno pronto las cosas darán un gran giro que será justo nuestro preludio tal como lo anuncia el titulo. Ahora a la historia

_*****Un ultimo respiro*****_

Estaba en el techo de la mansión, habia subido por la ventana de su habitación y ahora descansaba disfrutando de la brisa helada presagio de que el invierno por fin llegaba.

-Comienza a helar, por el invierno, no debes de estar aquí mucho menos sin un abrigo – le lanzo una gabardina negra

-Por fin apareces, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que andarías por hay difamando el nombre de mi padre – su tono neutral debelaba la poca importancia al primer cometario, muy a pesar de que se habia colocado la gabardina.

-No has cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que te vi…siendo yo – pauso un momento al sentir la penetrante mirada de Alam

-Es extraño tener a mi padre enfrente, pero que quien me hable sea mi tío abuelo

- podrías omitir ¿lo de abuelo? – Toma ha ciento tranquilamente junto al chico

¿Era posible que aun noah le preocupe la edad? Siendo ellos los que parecen no ser afectados por el tiempo.

- Gracias por fingir ser mi padre esta mañana y no llamar la atención – a pesar de que continuaba con un tono neutral su sonrisa de medio lado demostraba la gratitud que sus palabras trasmitían

-Nunca he tenido la intención de difamar el nombre de la familia –contesto sin despegar la vista del cielo nocturno

-por alguna razón no le creo – pensó Alam sombrío, fingiendo indiferencia, la misma indiferencia que le presentaba al sujeto que se apoderaba cada dia primero de diciembre del cuerpo de su padre.

-¿Conoces la historia acerca de cómo terminé haciendo este acuerdo con tu padre?

-¿Te refieres a la vez que raptas a madre y ella te pidió que regresaras a padre?

-Exactamente, ella me mostro que un noah puede ser amado por alguien que no es un noah, y me hizo recordar algo de mi humanidad, Alam Walker joven noah del engaño

- ¿Qué se te traes con las formalidades repentinas? –

-Te contare parte muy importante de mi vida antes de ser noah si cumples con el acuerdo que hice esta mañana con Bookman y Kanda fingiendo ser Allen

- ¿Que hiciste que? – Alam se levantó del tejado alterado. Un acuerdo eso no pintaba nada bien, pero Nea solo sonreía…

*********.

-Disculpen las molestias que pueda causar – reverenció sonrojado por la situación en la que aquel noah lo habia metido.

- Nunca serás una molestia en nuestra casa, Alam-chan – contesto con una sonrisa - ¿No es así Yuu?

Rose intentaba que Kanda mostrara mas afecto a la visita del chico pero esto no parecía ser exactamente algo del gusto del Kanda.

Después de las debidas formalidades, un sirviente de la casa ayudo a cambiarse de ropa al alvino, su taje estilo chino de color verde esmeralda fue cambiado por un kimono del mismo color.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con que Yue lo esperaba, el portaba solemne un kimono azul y dorado, con el que era evidente que el era el príncipe de aquel palacio.

-La ropa japonesa no te va mal – se le acerco y se recargo en su hombro – aunque me va mejor a mi – la sonrisa de medio lado del joven de descendencia japonesa lo invitaba a relajarse.

Ya las disputas entre ellos se veían finalizadas.

- Nii-chan, Okka-sama quiere que ayudes a Otoo-sama – de un pasillo aledaño apareció Yuki

Las mejillas de Alam no pudieron evitar tornarse rojas al verla portar aquel hermoso kimono azul y dorado, haciendo juego al de su hermano, los listones en su cabello, habitualmente recogido, caían enroscándose en los mechones de largo cabello en esa ocasión suelto.

-Alam-kun, que bueno que ya llegaste – se adelanto al chico, tomo las manos de este tornándolo mas nerviosos, cosa que solo fue notada por Yue – Okka-san disidió hacer un dia de campo en el cerezo junto al templo, será muy divertido.

-Si – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de que la chica dijera que iría a mencionarle a Kani y Lance sobre su llegada.

-¿Estaremos todos? – cuestiono viendo a Yue mientras caminaban los dos con rumbo a donde de seguro se encontraría el señor de aquel enorme palacio oriental.

-Después de que nos despedimos en el pasillo y llegamos al carruaje, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo ya, Okka-san nos dijo en el camino que hoy pasarían aquí toda la mañana y que después comeríamos en la casa Bookman, para finalizar el día en tu casa, creo que fue Lenalee-san quien le dio la noticia a Komui-san para que se uniera Lance, pero todo fue idea de tu padre – concluyo mirándolo de reojo

-Ya veo – bajo la vista, realmente todo habia sido idea de Nea pero ¿Por qué?

_- Tendrás que estar todo el día como cuando tan solo eras un pequeño crio, con los hijos de las otras casas – le había ducho alborotándole la cabellera _

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque así lo decidí –contesto con una sonrisa malévola – si lo cumples antes de que tu padre me obligue a dormir te contestare la pregunta que me has hecho ya muchas veces_

Así le habia dicho y después solo lo dejo, al poco habia ido con su madre a que le reafirmara esa "orden" de convivencia forzada, no le molestaba pero resultaba verdaderamente algo confuso para el que los últimos años habia estado solo en la mansión Walker, viéndose con ellos solo de manera eventual cuando los Walker y la Black Orden se unían para algunas misiones.

Kanda ponía algunas cajas grandes de bento en el corredor justo fuera de la cocina, esto conforme Rose terminaba de prepararlas.

- Otoo-san –llamo Yue

-lleven esto- indico dándole una caja a cada uno con una sonrisa que extraño al avino mientras que al pelinegro solo asintió.

Cuando estuvieron apunto de marcharse Kanda llamo discretamente a Alam

-relájate Moyashi-chan- el chico asintió relajado gracias a la sonrisa del mayor.

- Alam – llamaron entusiastas Lance y Kani pareciendo de repente en el pasillo

- Que bueno temía que no vinieras – exclamo Lance

- ¿no venir? ¿Por que no vendría a jugar con mis amados hermanos? – respondió con esa sonrisa de príncipe que le nacía de los mas profundo de su corazón, por que negar que estaba feliz.

-Bueno las cosas se han puesto bastante complicadas y parecía alguien diferente – comento Kani en voz baja

-Solo eran malentendidos sumados al estrés-bajo las cajas de bento y se acerco a la chica - nada ha cambiado con respecto a lo que siento por ustedes – la tomo del mentón haciéndola que lo viera a los ojos – y jamás cambiara

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon, Lance miro a asía otro lado melancólico, Yue rio ante la acción de este, ¿Cuándo se atrevería a hablar de sus sentimientos a su prima?

-Bueno vallamos al templo – interrumpió Yue dándole una de las cajas de bento a Lance

- Esperen no esperaran que le quede aquí – se quejo Kani al ver a los tres chicos marcharse

-Pues claro – contesto con naturalidad Yue,

_-¿Por qué no ayudas a Yuki o a madame Rose? – le dije muy a mi pesar, odiaba ese papel de machista que tenia que tomar a veces para poner en seguridad a las chicas de las orden, pero ahora la intención era otra._

_Mire a Lance incitándolo a que le digiera algo pues ya se encontraba muy molesta _

_-Es muy hermosos – inicio atropellando las palabras – _

_-¿eh? –Kani no entendió, nosotros solo sonreímos ante la escena _

_-Tu kimono es muy hermoso, si nos ayudas a cagar seguro se daña…mejor….mejor espera aquí, como buena princesa – concluyo con una sonrisa, baya si no fuera chico asta yo me hubiera sonrojado_

_-Gracias – fueron las palabras de Kani _

_Y nosotros empezamos a caminar _

_-Me pregunto – comenzó a habar Yue – si debo de empezar a llamarte primo – dijo dirigiéndose a Lance poniéndolo incomodo_

_- Lance ¿Cuándo le dirás? Te gusta desde que éramos niños ¿no? – cuestione sin interés de molestarlo_

_-Eso es cosa mía – contesto de una forma que jamás había escuchado de él_

_Yue y yo dejamos el tema y llegamos a donde estaba el templo, un hermoso templo, tal como lo recordaba, y el árbol de cerezo a un costado alargando sus raíces hasta la pequeña laguna._

_-Tal como lo recordaba – profese dejando las cajas de bento_

_-Aunque el cerezo parecía mucho más grande en aquel entonces –dijo Lance acercándose a él_

-eso es porque ustedes eran mucho más pequeños – Rose llegaba seguida de su esposo y Kani

-Pues algunos no crecieron mucho – Yue recargo su hombro en Alam

-Solo eres cinco centímetros más alto que yo – renegó el albino haciendo a un lado a su amigo y desatando una interesante discusión de cómo a través de los años era uno o el otro el mas alto de los dos.

-Dejen de pelear, no pienso sacar a nadie de la laguna – Dijo Kanda, dejándoles ver que tan solo un paso en falso y los dos caerían a ella.

-Vengan a agradecer - llamo Yuki en la entrada del templo

Ambos obedecieron y agradecieron cada uno no solo por los alimentos que ese día disfrutarían, sino también por compartirlos aquel día con quien lo harían.

-Itadakimas – canturrio Alam con un plato de curri en las manos

Rose rio un poco, haciendo que el chico detuviera su bocado

-Siempre me ha parecido adorable como mesclas idiomas – dijo esta apenando un poco al chico

¿Cómo era que las mujeres siempre sabían que decirle a un joven para sonrojarlo?

-usagui-chan, en donde está el pequeño demonio – pregunto Kanda

- Papá dijo que sería mejor que solo viniera yo – pauso un momento - y tío por favor no me digas usagui-chan – se quejo Kani

-Kani significa conejo en finlandés ¿no? –observo Alam

-Baka usagui no pudo elegir mejor nombre para su heredera – bufo Kanda

-A mi me parece adorable – confeso Alam con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Kani que bajo la vista a su plato

-Gracias – dijo en voz baja

Rose y Kanda intercambiaron miradas al notar aquellas reacciones. La mañana pasó entre recuerdos y risas y al final Kanda si tuvo que sacarles de la laguna.

-Les dije que dejaran de pelear – reto Kanda, por en encima vez al grupo de jóvenes

-Es este que no deja de querer ser el príncipe de cuento – renegó Yue

-Lo siento pero así me educaron – respondió Alam

-Pero exageras Alam – anexo Lance

-Tú también Lance, ¿Cómo puedes ponerte encontrar de tu primo? – cuestiono con una sonrisa, aquella pelea era divertida hasta cierto punto.

- Dejen de pelear, parecen críos – regaño Kani a los tres

-eso es cierto – apoyo Yuki

-Demo... – los tres

-Callados – sentenciaron haciéndolos retroceder y caer a la laguna, con toda la intención, tal fue su malicia que enseguida rieron al compas.

- Creo caballeros que las ladys nos han hecho una jugarreta – Alam hachándose los menores de cabello mojado asía atrás.

-Tal vez así se les enfrié la cabeza – rio Yuki con malicia

- Eres un horror hermana mía – fue lo dicho con una dulce sonrisa por Yue

Alam que desvió la vista de la dulce escena se topo con una mano que le ofrecía ayuda para salir, al levantar la vista vio que se trataba de Kanda

-Kanda-san

-No pensaras quedarte allí todo el día – y Alam acepto la ayuda

-Siempre terminan igual – observo rose que ayudaba a lance salir

En la mente de todos circulo el recuerdo de cinco pequeños que corrían por el amplio jardín de la mansión Kanda.

-Espérenme – gritaba un pequeño Lance que corría detrás de sus amigos

- Eres lento Lance, así jamás serás exorcista – rio Yue

El pequeño Lance detuvo su carrera, Kani siendo la mayor y sin dejar de mirar atrás para asegurarse de que todos su amigos iban con ella noto cuando el pequeño se habia detenido.

-Yo no quiero se exorcista, yo no quiero no se por que ustedes si – grito con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos llorosos mostraban su frustración.

-Tonto – gruño Alam a Yue – sabes que no podemos decir esas cosas – regaño, era bien sabido que el tema no se debía de tocar, pues las posibilidades de que Lance fuera usuario eran muy pocas.

-Oye no me digas tonto yo no tengo la culpa de que no pueda ser usuario– se defendió Yue

-Pues digo lo que creo, tonto – recalco la última palabra

Esas eran en aquel entonces las peleas de Yue y Alam, principalmente de quien era mejor en sus entrenamientos o cuando Yue abalaba sin tacto alguno acerca de las posibilidades de ser usuario.

-Pues cállate lo que piensas i-di-o-ta – y lo empujo sin pensarlo dos veces, su intención era la de provocar la pelea física, sabiéndose ganador, pero no pensó que Yue fuera a caer al lago.

-Yue – gritaron Yuki y Kani preocupadas

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – grito molesto manteniéndose a floteo

-Lo ciento no creí que te fueras a caer – sus sentimientos eran sinceros y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a salir, mas en cuanto Yue tomo su mano tiro de ella para que él también cayera al lago.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – refunfuño Alam después de haber tomado aire

-Para que me empujas

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente

-¿Accidentalmente me empujaste?

-No accidentalmente creí que serias más inteligente para no caerte

- Ahora veras principito

-Pues adelante joven marques

Y ambos intentaron ahogarse uno al otro, por lo menos hasta que llegaran Rose y Kanda, el cual terminaría por sacar a los dos niños.

Después de haber guardado las cosas, y regresar a la casa para que los mojados tomaran una ducha y se cambiaran de ropas. Las chicas esperaban en la sala de estar a estos con ropas muy diferentes a los kimonos, Yuki llevaba un vestido de manga tres cuartos de color violeta y Kani un traje de falda plisada roja que empezaba poco debajo de su busto y una blusa blanca de manga larga, cuando se corrió la puerta dejándoles ver, sus cabellos aun estaban mojados, y cada uno lucía nuevos trajes, Alam había vuelto a portar su traje chino verde, Yue llevaba un traje semi formal negro y Lance uno gris.

-Es hora de marchar – dijo Kani y todos la siguieron a la puerta principal de la mansión en donde ya les esperaban Kanda y Rose.

-Denle esto a sus padres – dijo Kanda entregándole una pequeña cajita a Kani y a Alam otra, las cajitas de madera negra con decorados orientales fueron recibidas por los chicos sin ninguna pregunta pues ellos mismo habían sido emisarios de sus padres con paquetes de semejante apariencia.

Alam había entregado en cuanto había llegado a la mansión una cajita que cabía a la perfección en su mano, de fina madera blanca con barios grabados que representaban la naturaleza.

Por su parte Kani había entregado una cajita de color caoba con los grabados de fuego.

Ninguno sabía que era lo que llevaban las cajas pero ellos obedecían aquella clara "orden" de entregar aquellas cajas a cada uno de los jefes de las familias.

-Lance, te vez muy feliz – comento Kani al ver al chico que abrazaba los bocadillos que Rose le había entregado para degustar después de la comida.

-Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos como una familia, están…

-cálido –completo Alam que también se sentía así

El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero abrió la portezuela, Yue y Lance bajaron primero ofreciéndole su ayuda a Kani y Yuki para bajar y dejando inconscientemente atrás a Alam.

-No te deprimas, así es el amor – dijo apareciendo repentinamente Lavi

-Señor Lavi – exclamo sorprendido el alvino llamando la atención de los demás

-Papá –regaño Kani, lo que bien supuso fue una travesura del Bookman

-Hola- saludo sonriente

Después de aquel susto, habían entrado a la casa, en donde Melody después de lograr que Kaoru tomara su siesta, les ofrecía una interesante propuesta.

-Gracias – decía lavi recibiendo las cajas que entregaban Kani, esta como emisaria de los Kanda, y Alam

- Chicos, les ofrezco un trato – Melody tomo un libro de cubierta roja de cuero del librero- si compran lo de la cena les dejare ver esto.

-¿Un libro?, no me mal interpretes tía pero… - quiso replicar Yue cuando Kani le tapo la boca

-Aceptamos – dijo con enjundia

-¿Alguien me repite por que aceptamos? – pregunto Yue que cargaba barias bolsas repletas de comida mientras intentaba que un perro no le robra nada

-Ese libro es algo muy importante para mamá se que tiene que ver con la historia antes de que naciéramos –contesto Kani

A ninguno le habían hablado nunca de cosas de antes de que nacieran además de unas escasas peleas con akumas o entre ellos, pero nada relativo a las relaciones de sus progenitores.

-Realmente piensas mostrárselo – sonrió Lavi dando un sorbo a su tasa de té

-Por como han llegado los Kanda hicieron su trabajo, toca el nuestro

Lavi recordó como después de que Allen propusiera el que los chicos pasaran todo el día juntos habia pedido que cada familia se encargara de unirlos un poco más así habían acordado que los Kanda les recordarían su pasado cuando se apoyaban unos en los otros, los Bookman les dirían por que estaban en ese mundo, y los Walker les aíran ver que en un futuro solo se tendrían unos al os otros.

-Regresamos – grito Kani desde la puerta mientras le entregaba sus bolsas de mandado a los criados

-¿Era necesario comprar tanto? – Alam haciendo lo mismo

-Lo pregunta el tipo parasito, ¿Qué coherencia tiene eso? – Yue que se sentaba en las escaleras al segundo piso

-Es por mi culpa lo ciento-reverencio Alam asía Melody

-Eres igual a tu padre – rio Melody – bien hecha su parte del trabajo ahora vengan que les mostrare el libro

Entraron a la biblioteca de nuevo y el libro esperaba junto a una bandeja con fruta haciendo infantiles figuras.

-Esto me trae recuerdos – Yue tomo el gajo de naranja que hacia como rayo de sol

-Melody se acerco y abrió el libro develando que se trataba de un porta retratos doble de un lado una foto de la Black orden en donde todos aquellos que ellos conocían, y algunos de los que solo habían escuchado sus nombres, eran rebosantes de la juventud que ahora ellos portaban, en la otra las familias Walker, Lee, Bookman y Kanda con sus respectivos herederos.

-Esto lo recuerdo – murmuro Yuki – observando con cuidado la fotografía en la que aparecía ella y su hermano de no mas de cinco años, ella en los hombros de su padre su hermana en brazos de rose.

-Fue poco antes de que descubriéramos nuestras inocencias – recordó Kani viéndose para al frente de mano de su padre.

-Antes de que nos separáramos – Lance se observo a si mismo por un momento y después paso la vista a su madre que sonreía

- Cuando no importaba nada – Alam se observo, su cabello aun era negro en aquel entonces, si el realmente habia nacido pelinegro, y su mirada aun no era la de un mentiroso

-Pasaron muchas cosas para que ustedes pudieran nacer – dijo Melody

-Teníamos que esperar un momento de paz – dijo Lavi

- "creen que no se como fui concebida" – pensó Kani

-Hubo muchos problemas entre nosotros, Lenalee temía por la muerte de Allen su Komui se enteraba de lo de ellos, Kanda siempre negaba sus sentimientos a Rose, Lavi después de verse con Rose, después de tanto tiempo nació un extraño triangulo amoroso – relataba Melody poniendo en evidencia a su esposo que busco la forma de callar su relato sin efecto

-Papá – Kani estaba impresionada

-Siempre quise a tu tía como a ninguna, originalmente se suponía que nosotros nos casaríamos, pero después de que ella se fue, creí olvidarla y cuando la volví a ver no podía evitar sentir celos de Kanda, además de que ignoraba que él sabía todo acerca del clan Bookman y Honko

-¿Honko? – pregunto Lance

-Ese era el nombre original de nuestra madre, papá le puso el de Rose cuando se conocieron, eso si lo sabemos – dijo Yue

-Lo que no sabíamos era por que ella lo habia cambiado – Completo Yuki

-Dejar una vida atrás había sido su razón – dijo Alam

-Como lo hizo tu padre –Dijo Lavi cambiando el tema a los Walker, los más jóvenes lo voltearon a ver al chico

-Gra…gracias a el señor Lavi padre supo que era heredero de un titulo de noble - murmuro

-Titulo al que declino por lo menos hasta tu nacimiento – Lavi miro a su hija fijamente

-¿El mío? ¿Por qué?

-Allen acepto ser tu padrino y creyó que si los niños que nacían en la orden se veían refugiados en el titulo de un noble, si no resultaban ser usuarios, busco recuperar su titulo de Duque y logro con un poco de la ayuda del abuelo darle el titulo a las otras familias de condes.

-Eso fue antes de que el abuelo falleciera

-Solo unos meses antes – contesto el pelirrojo

Como si estuviera esperando un silencio en la conversación el mayordomo llamo a la puerta, anunciando que la comida estaba ya lista, todos pasaron al gran comedor para degustar , en caso de Alam devorar, todos los platillos que aquel delicioso banquete, serian de vez en vez, y recordaban buenos momentos lejano y otros no tanto, pero la mente de los jóvenes parecía gobernada por la idea de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar sus padres al verles nacer, títulos, crear vida en sociedad , batallas y mas batallas, descubrir cosas en ellos mismos y sobre todo luchar con el corazón por su bien.

Señora- llamo una mucama llevando de la mano al pequeño Kaoru que se tallaba los ojos

-manita – grito el pequeño y corrió a Kani

-Hola, Kaoru ¿Qué tal la siesta? – pregunto Lance al pequeño que ya estaba sentado en el regazo de su hermana comiéndose la comida de esta

-Soñé, a una niña – dijo entre un cocado y otro – a una niña de cabello blanco como el de el príncipe – dijo mirando a Alam que estaba impresionado por la visión de una niña en os sueños del pequeño.

Kaoru tenia la costumbre de decirle príncipe a Alam no solo por el porte que este normalmente mostraba sino por que en una fiesta en la cual las cuatro familias habían sido invitadas, habia escuchado como los adultos ajenos a la Black Orden le llamaban de esta manera (2).

-Kaoru, yo no soy un príncipe, no tienes por que decirme así –dijo Alam con la intención de que no se toara mucho en cuenta lo dicho por el pequeño.

-Así es, este no tiene nada de príncipe – Yue comenzó a hacerle cerillito a Alam con toda mala intención

Después del postre y de jugar un rato con el pequeño Kaoru, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Tal vez deberían ya de marcharse, el sol comienza a ocultarse y el camino es muy largo a la mansión Walker – Dijo Lavi a los chicos que miraban el cielo tarados en el pasto del amplio jardín.

-No se preocupe señor Lavi, ya no tardan en venir por nosotros – Dijo Alam levantándose y caminando

Al poco tiempo se abrió una puerta del arca en el patio de la casa Bookman

-Es hora – miro a sus compañeros.

-Jamás he viajado en eso, ya me preguntaba como seria – Yue se adelantaba entusiasmado

-Allen siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera – pensó Lavi tomando en brazos a Kaoru que no dejaba de ver la extraña cosa que habia aparecido en su jardín.

-Aquí está la caja para Walker, Kani estrégala en cuanto cruces esa puerta – Indico Melody a su hija que asintió enseguida.

Alam fue el primero en entrar en la puerta seguido de Lance, Kani y de los gemelos, la sorpresa de todos fue la de encontrarse con aquella callejuela de blancas paredes y pisos.

-Dime en donde estamos antes de continuar – pidió Yue

-Este es el interior del arca de noe, es la habilidad de moverse entre dimensiones, tiempos y lugares que se le otorga a el catorceavo, el músico, mi padre - explico lo que sabia sus amigos se preguntaban

- ¿Solo el tío Allen puede manejarla? – pregunto Lance

-Esta si, el arca blanca solo responde a mi padre, pero el arca negra, la del Conde del Milenio…de esa no se nada – contesto parando enfrente de una de la tanta puertas-Es por esta – dijo Alam abriendo la puerta

Lance fue el primero en entrar en ella seguido de las chicas para después entrar Yue y finalmente Alam

-Bienvenidos –dijo Alam en cuanto cruzo

Estaban en aquel caminillo de piedras blancas que llevaba a la puerta principal de la mansión Walker.

- Así que este era tu método para aparecer y desaparecer siempre – dijo Yuki viendo aun sorprendida en aquel lugar

-Padre tiene muchas puertas del arca escondidas por todo Londres – Explico sin detener su paso rumbo a la puerta, en cuanto la abriera una amplia servidumbre los recibieron con una reverencia

-Bienvenido joven amo – dijeron al unisonó

-Meryl ¿esta lista la habitación que te pedí? – pregunto a la única miembro de la servidumbre que permanecía permanentemente en la mansión.

-Si joven amo – contesto reverenciando

-Bienvenidos niños – saludaron Lenalee y Allen desde lo alto de las escaleras principales de la mansión

-Allen-san – llamo Kani mostrándole la caja con decorados de fuego

-Gracias Kani, has sido una buena mensajera – la dulce voz de Allen llenaba de calor la habitación era como si fueran de nuevo unos niños esperando a ser recompensados.

-Padre aquí esta la de los Kanda – Alam saco la caja de Yuu le habia entregado antes de salir de su casa.

-Bien hecho, todos han hecho muy bien su papel el día de hoy, si lo desean pueden regresar a sus casa – dijo dirigiéndose a los Kanda y a la Bookman

-¿Disculpe? – pregunto Yuki

-De que hablas tío – cuestionó Lance

-Tu has de quedarte aquí Lance, sabes que esta es tu casa, y Nii-san se preocupara si regresas antes de mañana, además tu habitación esta preparada – Dijo Lenalee

-Esperen un momento como que podemos regresar ¿Acaso solo nos usaron como mensajeros para esas cajitas? ¿Qué diablos tiene esas cajas? – Bramo Yue confundido

-¿No estaban molestos por tener que hacer esto de pasar el dia en las tres casas? – pregunto Allen haciendo al inocente.

-Bueno si, pero eso fue al principio – de estar gritando termino susurrando

Yue al igual que su gemela y su prima no estaban muy seguros de que era lo que los habia hecho olvidar su inicial molestia acerca de verse envueltos en aquel juego planeado por sus padres.

_-¿Podría ser que se divirtieron? – aquellas palabras, aquel tono en ese momento supe que mi padre no era mi padre y seguía siendo Nea fingiendo muy convincentemente que era mi padre_

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres escuchar? – pregunto Yue, lo conozco estaba por llegar a su limite de paciencia_

_El silencio de "mis hermanos" lo hiso sonreír como todo un noah, mi madre se acercó a el pude notar lo tensa que se encontraba al fungir que ese realmente era mi padre._

_-Me alegra saber que ahora se vuelven a llevar bien todos – sonrió con gran felicidad. No se que me hizo sentirme feliz a mi si verla así de feliz a ella o que lo que decía era verdad._

_Después de pasar un rato, me percate de que no estaban por ninguna parte de la mansión nadie._

_-Madre ¿ha visto a los demás? _

_-_No Alam ¿Sera que se perdieron en el laberinto de pasillos? – se pregunto Lenalee, ella misma se habia extraviado en alguna ocasión y su amado esposo de manera continua.

Recorrió los pasillos de la gran mansión corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, tomo barios de los atajos que el mismo habia encontrado en aquella construcción además de las puertas del arca, sin encontrar a sus amigos.

-Admítelo de una buena vez Yue – recrimino Kani, no por su situación sino por que su primo era realmente testarudo

-Es por aquí estoy seguro – dijo este virando en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha

-Eso mismo dijiste los últimos cinco pasillos y aun no logramos encontrar ni el recibidor – Ya se habia molestado y esta dispuesta a desenfundar su arma para detener de una vez el ego de su primo y esperar a que alguno de los Walker apareciera.

-Nii, deberías de quedarnos aquí hasta que pase alguien – dijo Yuki, completamente seguirá de que estaba perdida

-Esta mansión tiene una servidumbre que alcanza el numero de científicos y buscadores de la Black Orden, en definitiva debe de pasar alguien por aquí en algún momento

Y así paso sabe cuanto tiempo en espera de alguien pero nadie pasaba por aquel pasillo, ni tampoco frete a la ventana que vigilaban de manera constante

-Me volveré loco si no llega nadie – grito Yue ya desesperado cuando se abrió una puerta del arca frete a sus propios ojos y apareció Allan agitado y despeinado

-Por fin los encuentro – dijo entre jadeos

Así Alam explicó a sus amigos que habían entrado en una zona extinguida para la servidumbre y que aun fuera de eso estos no se aventuraban demasiado por la orden temiendo perderse, después de la cena fueron a dormir a una amplia habitación en la cual solo habia barios futones "creí que así seria mas divertido" dijo Nea en vos de Allen y se marcho dejando en aquella pijamada a los jóvenes que no dormirían sino hasta que la luna estuviera muy alto en el cielo.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento, se enderezó para revisar la ventana estaba casi seguro de haber costo a Kani cerrarla antes de dormir, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al balcón salteando a sus hermanos.

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó una vos desde afuera

La reconoció enseguida y se acercó al balcón

-El día esta por terminar para mi y es hora de cumplir mi promesa – Era nea que en cuerpo de Allen estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol que moraba frete a la ventana de aquella habitación.

-Mas allá del río cercas de los campos de trigo seco hay un pequeña casa, esa era originalmente la casa a la que pertenecían los alrededores, allí encontraras la respuesta a quien es este demonio que te a condenado a ti y a tú familia.

Después de aquellas palabras salto del árbol perdiéndose en la penumbra, Alam no tardo en ir a aquel lugar, se vistió y tomo a su yegua para llegar antes del amanecer, en efectivo se encontró con una casona bastante descuidada, la recorrió no parecía que se caería en pedazos en algún momento pero si parecía que hacia años que nadie la habitaba.

Entre los objetos olvidados se encontró con barios cuadros en todas una hermosa mujer y dos niños, investigo sin cesar busco en cajones encontrando no solo alimañas sino lo que cualquier persona pudiera nombrar recuerdos olvidados, hasta finalmente encontrarse con una carta de amarillento papel, con hermosa caligrafía decía "para quien la encuentre" el cello de cera con una W rebelaba que no habia sido abierta, por lo tanto el seria el primero en leerla.

_""No me parece necesario decirte en que fecha escribo esto, porque seguro ya habrás leído algunos otros documentos y podrás calcular cuando la escribí, también es por que no recuerdo que fecha es afuera, asé días que morí y ya no me importa el tiempo, si, así es estoy muerto pero a la vez no, te agradeceré que no pienses en un muerto vivo como un vampiro o un salido de la tumba, yo he muerto de una enfermedad pero sigo vivo por que en mi despertó algo llamado "gen de noe" al parecer soy el predestinado a manejar un importante vehículo inter dimensional para el líder de esta mafia de muertos estigmatizados que es la familia noah, no me agradan, los odio en lo absoluto, no se por que sobretodo al conde es como si se creyera capas de gobernarme, y no se lo permitiré, siempre le dije a mana que siguiera adelante y así lo are yo, seguiré adelante si mi destino es este el de vivir esta muerte me encargare de ser el que mejor gane por el bien de todos he decidido esto, le he dejado la casa a un viejo amigo Cross Marian el ha prometido cuidarla, aunque se que probablemente la deje aquí abandonada, pero por lo menos se que nadie alterara la memoria de esta casa. Por lo menos hasta que regrese, ya sea con este cuerpo atrapado en la misma edad o con uno nuevo si es que vuelvo a morir._

_¿Te preguntas por que te confió esto? Pues es por que tu debes de ser algo de mi, tu debes de conocerme a mi o a mi nuevo yo y es por que si no te he enviado aquí yo te ha enviado Cross y el tendrá sus razones._

_Para mi descendiente, cualquiera que sea…Nea Walker"._

Doblo la carta y la volvió de nuevo al sobre la coloco en donde la encontró, salió de la casona con las respuestas a barias de las preguntas que tenia pero ahora tenia aun mas preguntas que antes, en su camino antes de subir a Perséfone de nuevo para regresar noto una vieja lapida junto a un enorme árbol, se acercó a ella y descubrió el gastado nombre leyendo clemencia Walker

-¿Tu eres la mujer de los cuadros? – pregunto,

Rezo un poco a aquella alma y se levanto busco en los alrededores algunas flores silvestres, y arranco la maleza que habia crecido en la tumba antes de dejar su presente y marcharse.

Cuando llego a su casa ya era de día, su familia ya se habría levantado como era costumbre, dejo que la yegua regresara sola a su establo y entro a la casa, entro a l comedor sabiendo que a esa hora ya estaría servido el desayuno, su sorpresa al encontrarse a aquel sujeto sentado a la mesa.

-Hola chaval, espero que estés listo por que es momento de moverse – dijo Tikki a Alam en el mentó justó que los demás herederos entraban al comedor.

-El conde piensa atacar – confirmó Allen por fin siendo él

_CONTINUARA…_

el kimono es la vestimenta japonesa tradicional de temporada de invierno, ahora mas utilizado para ceremonias y fechas importantes, pero aca la utilizaremos como el utilizado por el invierno.

Los marques son el grado nobiliario después del duque (que resulta ser el de los Walker).

Bien por fin pude terminar disculpen el excesivo retraso pero bueno espero que el capitulo me disculpe lo suficiente, los reviews me hacen muy feliz así que no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario chiquitito, enserió son gratis. Bueno xiao y cuídense mucho


	15. Batalla

_***Batalla***_

-¡Por eso es que quería atacar primero, pero no entienden en la situación en la que estamos! –Golpeó la mesa sonoramente, estaba realmente molesto.

-No se trata de lo que quieras Walker, se trata de lo que se debe de hacer – Leverrier a cada momento se alteraba mas, sin importar cuanto intentaba mantener la serenidad frente al noah exorcista.

-Pues si lo que se tiene que hacer no es vencer al Conde, no se que es lo que se tiene que hacer – La mirada de Allen era severa y dueña de un brillo feroz

-Padre – llamo Alam desde la puerta

_Padre chasqueo molesto y se giro dejando a aquella víbora morirse con su mismo veneno, salió de la oficina y yo cerré la puerta detras de nosotros, seguí su paso apresurado, tal como lo hacia cuando era niño, se detuvo hasta haber estado lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina de Leverrier._

_-Casi toda la sección científica y la mayoría de los buscadores fueron evacuados, todos los exorcistas se niegas ha abandonar y Madre junto con el Maestro se encargan de la ciudad – informé la situación _

_- Esta bien, Alam ¿entiendes que es lo que sigue?- me pregunto apenas viéndome por el rabillo del ojo_

_- No hay ya otra opción ¿verdad?, siempre he creído estar preparado para este momento, pero…_

_-Titubeas, ¿que te ocurre? Tu no eres de los que titubean – me pregunto, girándose completamente por fin._

_- Es solo que me mantenía alejado de ellos para que fuera mas fácil, pero ahora temo ha que no me perdone, por lo que are – conteste cabizbajo_

_-Ten por seguro que no te perdonaran _

_- Eso no ayuda padre_

_- Pero ellos vivirán a cambio, y te recordaran como su hermano – concluyo con una sonrisa_

_- Cierto – a veces padre sabe decir las cosas tal como son de una forma muy alentadora._

La ciudad fue evacuada –anuncio Lenalee que llegaba acompañada por Cross que fumaba nuevamente un cigarrillo.

- El momento de la batalla ha llegado.

- ¿Y que es lo que hay que hacer? General Walker – Komui le lanzo a Allen la que fuera su chaqueta de general.

-Hermano – Lenalee recibe su propio uniforme dorado.

- Es poco probable que alguien como yo viva después de esta ultima batalla, y si llego a sobrevivir, es probable que sea despedido y mis recuerdos borrados o que simplemente la Black Orden no tenga que volver a funcionar, confió en que nos dirijas a la ultima opción – miro a Allen firmemente.

-Lo are, tenlo por seguro – se acerco a Komui y le extendió la gabardina – pero para eso no ocupo esto, creo que a Kanda o a Lavi les vendría mejor, los Walker no volveremos a ser parte de la orden pero hoy le pedimos su cooperación.

-Y la Black Orden le otorga todo su apoyo Lord Walker – hizo una reverencia.

En la sala común era en donde todos estaban reunidos, todo aquel que se habia negado a atravesar el arca a un lugar seguro como habia dicho Alam.

-¿Ahora que aremos? Pregunto un buscador al ya no nada pequeño Timothy

-Ustedes debieron de seguir al hijo de Allen, no deberían de estar aquí, ahora solo toca a los exorcistas aparecer en el juego, pero si quieren morir, no los detendré – contesto sin abandonar su posición en el sillón con los brazos y piernas cruzados y sus ojos cerrados

-¿Cómo? –

-Déjalo el es uno de los exorcistas que creen todavía en los Walker, aun después de que se separaron de la orden, se ice que lo que realmente quieren es deshacerse de la congregación, Allen Walker es después de todo el catorceavo – explicó otro buscador –solo son nobles jugando a ser exorcistas

Aquel buscador fue lanzado en un segundo a la pared más lejana.

-No te permitiré hablar de esa manera de Allen y su familia, ellos son de los pocos que realmente pueden pelear contra el conde.

-Timothy – llamo una voz detrás de é, suave y relajada, Timothy se dio la vuelta- gracias por tu fe en nosotros – Era allen que elegante vestía un traje negro de batalla con algunos ornamentos en plata, su brazo inocencia cubierto por blancos vendajes.

A su derecha Lenalee llevaba un traje de batalla chino blanco y negro, a la izquierda de Allen Alam llevaba aquel traje negro y blanco lleno de cinturones y estoperoles que usaba para entrenar, pero a el le habia anexado una capa blanca, todos lucían e escudo Walker en el pecho con orgullo.

-Desde este momento la Black Orden y sus miembros pasan a estar a la orden de la Familia Walker– Anuncio Komui

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, nadie creía en aquellas palabras y muchos desconfiaban de la familia mencionada

-Allen-kun ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Miranda

-¿Como que la orden queda a tu cargo? – ahora era Krory quien preguntaba

Aquella situación resultaba confusa y frustrante para muchos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la orden para que todo quedara a cargo de los Walker? Además era claro que seguían siendo ajenos a la congregación, sus vestimentas lo revelaban.

-¿Cómo esperan que sigamos a esa familia de desertores?, no deberían de estar aquí – grito alguien entre el grupo

-Cada uno es libre de decidir si aliarse con nosotros o esperar la muerte junto a los altos mandos de la congragación – anuncio Alam

-Calla niño que no queremos tener nada que ver con tu familia, ¿Cómo podríamos confiar en un noah? Como saber que no nos llevarían al matadero

- Y no es como que nosotros ocupemos de un debilucho como tu, baya cosa uno se permite la honestidad de pedir ayuda por una vez y lo único que hacen es lloriquear de miedo, esperaba mas de los exorcistas de la Black Orden –respondió con desdén Alam

-Alam, cálmate – reprocho Lenalee

-Solo digo lo que pienso madre

-Niñato – gruño el exorcista

- Pero ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Los exorcistas de la Black Orden titubeando solo por las palabras de un joven noble – Era la vi que entraba portando su uniforme de exorcista, con aquella llamativa novedad de ser dorado ahora, detrás de el llegaba Kanda de igual manera

- Así que generales Kanda y lavi, ¿ustedes se unirán o pelearan en contra? – pregunto Allen a sus amigos

-Parece que no te sorprende vernos así Allen, y es claro que nos uniremos – dijo Lavi con una sonrosa ladina

-¿Kanda y Bookman son ahora generales, y se unen a los Walker? – murmuraban

- Los que quieran pelear con nosotros son bienvenidos – anuncio Lavi

- Los que no, no estorben – completo Kanda con feroz mirada

No tardaron en aparecer aquellos que confiaban ya fuera en los nuevos generales, o bien en Allen, pronto se hizo un pequeño grupo que estaba dispuesto a segur las ordenes de ellos, en la entrada de la orden se encontraron con aquel sujeto que provoco la puesta en guardia de todos.

-¿Ya la tienes? – pregunto Allen

-¿Por qué tan cerio chaval? Aquí esta el lugar en donde aparecerá el conde con el arca negra – le entrego un papel con las anotaciones necesarias

-Allen explica ¿Qué hace Tikki aquí? – exigió Lavi antes de que kanda quisiera marlos a ambos

- Hola- saludo Tikki como si nada pasara

-Tikki nos ha estado ayudando desde hace ya barios años – explico Lenalee – ha sido nuestro informante.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que…? -Melody quiso interrogar pero lavi la detuvo

-Prometí seguir una vez más sin preguntar, así que es momento de pelear

Fueron enviados tres grupos de exorcistas a donde llegaría el conde cada uno dirigidos por Krory, Miranda y Timothy, los demás esperaban escuchar el plan de ataque que se llevaría acabo.

-Bien en cuanto la Black Orden este totalmente vacía nosotros entraremos en acción, el objetivo es ganar un poco de tiempo mientras logro fusionar ambas arcas, blanca y negra para pelar en ellas y no causar mayor daño a la ciudad, el problema es que no puedo asegurar los campos de batalla- Dijo Allen abriendo una puerta del arca frete a los ojos de todos.

-Nii-san– llamo Lenalee pero Komui solo beso su frente como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña

-Nos volveremos a ver – revolvió su cabellos – así que no te atrevas a despedirte

-Hermano – Lenalee aguantaba las lagrimas, quería decirle muchas cosas – gracias, te quiero

-Lance – Alam llamo a su distraído primo, captando su atención - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto al verlo tan consternado

- Alam ¿tu sabes que es lo que va a pasar en esta guerra? ¿Están consiente de todas las vidas que se perderán de todo lo que será destruido y de la heridas que tal vez nunca sanen, las del cuerpo y las del corazón?

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte te aseguro que el día de hoy todo terminara y tu y todos podrán vivir en paz, como siempre debido de ser-cambio su semblante serio por uno risuelo en un segundo – ahora ¿puedo preguntarte si recuerdas aquello que cuando éramos niños prometiste que jamás revelarías sobre mi?

- ¿te refieres a "eso"? si lo recuerdo

- Puedes rebelarlo si quieres, cuando quieras, les dará muchas respuesta

Todos se despidieron, procuraron dejar todo pendiente arreglado, sabían que no regresarían, o por lo menos estaban preparados para morir en el campo de batalla.

Salieron los últimos carruajes de la Black Orden, también un par de botes del muelle ondeando la bandera negra con aquella insignia plateada, finalmente solo diez entrarían a la batalla desde el arca.

-¿No podre hacer que se queden por mas que lo intente verdad? – Rose hacia su ultimo intento por mantener seguros a sus hijos, intento vano al ver aquella mirada llena de determinación

En algún mundo oscuro alumbrado solo por algunas velas de extraña apariencia el conde milenario observa gracias a la imagen que le permite el órgano del arca oscura, la imagen de la pelea de los exorcistas en contra de sus akumas mas poderosos, los akumas sin alma que habia estado reservando desde aquella vez que los habia creado y probado con las damas de la Black Orden hasta ahora el momento de la batalla final.

-Conde, ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos aquí? Todos los exorcistas están peleando con los akumas, son demasiado incluso para los akumas sin alma –menciono Ceryl

-Ceryl mira bien y dime si vez a todos los exorcistas –a pesar de tener como siempre esa enorme sonrisa se sabía el que conde estaba molesto, muy molesto

Ceryl acercó la mirada a la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar aquello de lo que el conde le hablaba.

-El catorceavo no esta – pronuncio entre dientes

- Ni el ni los otros exorcistas que lo siguen con devoción, deben de estar planeado algo – dijo Lulubell que cambiaba su apariencia gatuna a la humana – no es de extrañar que los akumas no encontraran victimas en la ciudad

- Eso Exorcistas nos tomaron la ventaja pero no les servirá para ganar – gruño molesto el Conde

- Yo no podría estar tan seguro de eso - con paso calmado y sereno entraba Tikki adelantando a sus pasos el movimiento de su bastón nuevo

-Habla de una vez hermano ¿a que te refieres con que "no podrías estar tan seguro"?- cuestiono Ceryl con voz firme

- La ultima vez que peleamos con ellos teníamos mucha ventaja y aun así perdimos a Skin Borick y casi perdemos a Jasdebi y Lulubell, incluso yo perdí contra el chaval, ahora ellos levan la ventaja, no se que esperar de esta batalla – respondió sin perder su porte elegante

- Conde mire son los gemelos – Lamo Road la atención de Tikki al monitor que mostraba a laos gemelos Kanda peleando junto a sus moustros de fuego y agua

-jijijiji De eso nos encargamos nosotros jijijiji– dijo Jasdero

-Don que son uno parados que son uno – Menciono Debito igual de interesado en pelear con los herederos Kanda.

-Adelante a matar Exorcistas – ordeno el conde y todos salieron de aquella sala y el regreso su labor a la del órgano

En un pasillo separado de los demás Tikki escuchaba a "hermanos" noah decidir tras que exorcista irían.

-¿Se lo dirás a Allen-kun? – pregunto Road

- ¿De que hablas Road? – pregunto indiferente mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- Ya se que te uniste a Allen-kun y a los exorcista – dijo giñendo el ojo y adelantándose –no le diré nada la conde veré que aras junto a Allen-kun, pero solo por que te quiero mucho – beso la mejilla de Tikki y luego se marcho

En el campo de batalla, los exorcistas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, por fin habían encontrado el punto débil de sus contrincantes, aquella cruz enorme de donde se desprendían la mayoría de sus ataques que parecía ser indestructible tenia un fallo justo al centro y ese, ese era el punto a atacar para acabar con aquellos akumas sin alma.

-Es el momento – dijo Krory al ver en el cielo a Timcampy que brillaba como una saeta indicando que era el momento de la ultima batalla con los noah – Timothy de ti queda acabar con los akumas sin bajas – grito al joven luego marcho seguido de los gemelos de miranda

En el arca Jasdero y debito son los primeros en abrir la puerta que los llevaría al campo de batalla.

-Mataremos Exorcistas jijijiji – reía Jasdero cuando debito abrió la puerta y fueron empujados por un enorme martillo.

Hasta otra puerta que se abrió con un resplandor blanco en ella desapareció solo Jasdero.

-Lo siento pero nadie ira a la tierra – Lavi sonrió y de repente la dulce melodía de un piano parecía salir de la puerta que no abandonaba Lavi debajo de los pies de Road de Tikki apareció una puerta del arca blanca Tikki sostuvo a Road para que no escapara ambos cayeron, Lavi cerro la puerta, cuando Lulubell intento abrirla solo estaba el vacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi Road, mi Road – lloraba Ceryl antes de tomar u n mirar frio

-Función de arcas, ahora abriré alguna para ustedes – resonó la voz del Conde en todo el lugar

La batalla prometía una gran masacre pero seria el último sacrificio a una era de luz total, esa visión estaba en l mente de todos.

"Quiero vivir más, mucho más con ellos, por favor que esta guerra no se lleve a ninguno" rogo Lance

"Los amo, los amo como a nadie, perdóname por amarlos, pero gracias por poderlos tener aquí junto a mi" agradeció Yuki

"Aun no lo perdono, aun no lo puedo bajar mi guardia frente a él pero… aun así estoy feliz de que este aquí" fueron los pensamientos de Yue

"Solo son niños, se que todo lo haces con razón y amor, pero por favor no les quites mas de lo que ya han perdido" Rose

"No los separes, si tengo que creer en ti creeré, solo no los separes" fueron los pensamientos de Kanda

"gracias por permitirme estar así con ellos, por favor déjame disfrutar un poco más antes del final" pidió Alam

"Que todo sea felicidad antes del final" Lenalee

"Que solo los recuerdos felices queden, eso es lo único que quiero, por que se que no podrán perdonarnos" Allen

"Ahora tengo una familia y luchare por ella, no me importa interponerme a ti" Nea


	16. PERDÓNENME

Perdónenme la excesiva tardanza pero las vacaciones sin tener mucho que hacer me quemaron las neuronas y no supe como terminar el capi, el capi es corto y tenía la esperanza de hacer una batalla más dramática pero no soy buena con el tema, igual espero que les guste lo que he puesto.

_**Perdónenme**_

Estaba realmente oscuro aquel lugar era oscuridad total, allí era en donde se veía Jasdero después de haber sido empujado junto con su hermano a aquella puerta blanca.

-Debito, Debito – llamaba Jasdero a su hermano

-Difícilmente lo encontraras en medio de toda esta oscuridad – le llamo una voz grabe – tienes tres minutos para decidir entre morir y reformar tu vida Noah, vivir o morir decide – le dijo la voz de nuevo

-Jijijiji tonto jamás are algo como eso – desenfundo su pistola de juguete y comenzó a disparar a todos lados.

-Pues entonces como me parece que esta sería una batalla injusta sin tu hermano, tienes el tiempo que quieras para buscarlo aquí, aun no es el momento de pelear con ustedes.

-¡Aquí está, esta es la puerta! – grito ceryl al encontrar aquella puerta que el conde había abierto para encontrar a los exorcistas infiltrados

-No sabemos a dónde nos llevará esta puerta con exactitud pero ellos están en el mismo caso con sus propias puertas así que procuremos no ser tomados por sorpresa- dijo Toraido

En un momento dejo de tocar aquella melodía con la que controlaba el arca.

-¿Qué ocurre Allen? – pregunto Lavi al verlo detenerse.

Con el flequillo cubriendo su rostro se giró a donde sus amigos y familia con una sonrisa siniestra que extraño a muchos, aquella no era una sonrisa propia de Allen era más bien…

-La sonrisa de un Noah –dijo entre dientes Kanda

- Cayeron como ratones hambrientos en la ratonera ¿no es así padre? – Alam hablo desde el otro lado de la habitación si rostro era semejante a la de su padre.

-Es el momento de que peleemos, entonces – Lenalee a diferencia sonrío de una manera más dulce que en aquella situación parecía también la de un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

-No sé cuál es el que más miedo me da – murmuro Lavi algo consternado.

-Los Walker son bastante sombríos – fu el comentario de Krory en aquella situación

- Verdaderos demonios – Incluso Kanda estaba de acuerdo en aquella situación

Al norte montañas cubiertas por la nieve, al este un árido desierto, en el sur una profunda selva y al oeste una sábana, pero lo más extraño era aquel prado florido al centro de aquel mundo al que habían llegado en un momento los vieron tirados debajo de un árbol que daba variados frutos desde naranjas hasta peras.

-Jasdebi – Acudieron a aquellos gemelos que compartían una sola memoria de Noah, inconscientes de su estado pero seguros de estar juntos, la prueba era sus manos entrelazadas como si se buscaran mutuamente sabiéndose cercas pero a la vez sin saber en dónde estaba el otro.

-Malditos, su mente esta en otro lado – Toraido.

-¿En dónde están Road y Tikky? - pregunto Matoira.

-Road, Road - Ceryl empezó gritar como loco el nombre de su amada hija

-Road, ocupas decidirte ahora que hacer – presiono Tikky mientras observaba a la chica que estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa con una copa delo que seguramente sería sidra, mientras él veía de reojo la propia con vino tinto.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo también traicione al conde? – pregunto con seriedad.

-Tú eres la única que sobrevivió al ataque del catorceavo, no deseas vivir aún más, tu misma dijiste que ese era el cuerpo bastante bueno.

-No logro ver la razón para que tú o yo pelemos del lado de Allen.

-¿Que no te gustaba?

-Me gustaba ahora está casado y es divertido pero no tanto como antes.

-Esta su hijo – objeto otra razón.

-Él es un Noah y no un exorcista eso no lo hace divertido, pero Tikky sé que tú te diviertes con esto pero ¿tomas enserio lo de ser de los buenos? ¿Realmente piensas ser parte de la nueva familia de Noah que quiere hacer Allen?

- Solo es que me he aburrido de mentirme a mí mismo, y que me mientan, porque además de los complejos que tiene ceryl por ti o de nuestra propia relación, esto no es realmente una familia.

- En tal caso mi respuesta es…

-Tykki, Road – gritaban todos cuando de entre las sombras de la lejana sábana apareció la pequeña figura de Road

Ceryl no tardo en correr a abrazar a su pequeña, diciendo aquellas sandeces de padre sobreprotector que acostumbraba y que no parecían molestar en lo absoluto a Road.

-Road tu caíste junto a Tykki ¿sabes en dónde está? – pregunto Lulubell al haberse cerciorado del bienestar de la Noah del sueño.

-No lo sé – negó con la cabeza a la vez que contesto a aquella pregunta.

"Por fin están todos juntos, esta vez no cometeremos el mismo error" Resonó en todo aquel mundo.

-Es hora de ajustar cuentas – sonrió Allen apareciendo al centro de aquel lugar, junto con Alam, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, los Kanda y los Bookman.

-Así que este será el lugar de nuestra batalla Ceryl se adelantó a las dos mujeres, de forma protectora

Si peleamos por separado podemos asegurar que otro enemigo no interferirá en nuestra batalla –decía Allen al frente de sus amigos – pero tampoco podemos asegurar la victoria, no quiero bajas en esta pelea así que pelemos todos en el mismo campo de batalla, llevaremos a los noah en donde podamos pelear solo nosotros y nos cuidaremos la espalda.

-¿Qué hay de la otra arca? – cuestiono Kanda

-No te preocupes de eso me encargaré yo.

Así se había decidido y esa era la razón para que pelearan todos juntos en aquel lugar, se había intentado mantener lejos de esa batalla a los más jóvenes pero estos negados a pelear de otra forma que no fuera junto a su familia, estaban también en la línea de ataque de los exorcistas.

-Inocencia activada – Dijo Allen y todas las inocencias deslumbraron al mismo tiempo.

Los noah con una sonrisa retorcida cambiaron su color de piel a un negro oscuro al mismo tiempo y en un salto estaban ya en batalla, Jasdebi tenían curiosidad por los gemelos Kanda así fueron ellos elegidos como sus oponentes.

-Ustedes dos, tienen cuentas que arreglar conmigo – se interpuso Krory alejando a los noah de la unión de los gemelos Kanda.

-No se preocupen pequeños que yo jugare con ustedes- dijo Wisely.

- Bien – ambos blandearon sus armas creando un león de fuego y un águila de agua.

-Sus creaturas de inocencia no funcionaran – en un solo movimiento retiro la banda que cubría su tercer ojo comenzando la batalla.

El primero en blandir su alabarda, el león de fuego hecho por Yue se abalanzo sobre el noah, el cual en un giro acrobático y sin mucho interés esquivo el ataque del león, cayendo sin notarlo a las garras del águila de agua que lo asfixiaba, gracias a una bala de Jasdebi que ya se habían fusionado para su pelea con Arista, es que Wisely fue liberado.

-Chiquillos, ahora veamos como salen de esto, ¿Pero qué diablos? – estaba asombrado al no poder entrar en sus mentes, ambos sonreían con gran arrogancia.

-Wisely no podrá con los gemelos Kanda – dijo Alam viendo desde lejos la batalla de sus amigos, mientras esperaba que su propio contrincante se levantara del suelo.

-¿Por qué habrían de ser más fuertes esos niñatos que Wisely? – pregunto Fiidora levantándose por fin del suelo después de aquel ataque del albino.

-¿Porque? La razón por la que el décimo y el onceavo pueden unirse en un solo ser es porque sus mentes están unidas es lo mismo con los Kanda pero a diferencia de esos dos payasos, ellos pueden cambiar aleatoriamente el momento en que sus mentes piensan igual a un estado de independencia y coexistencia, en pocas palabras ¿Cómo controlas dos cuerpos que son una mente o dos mentes que creen estar en un cuerpo? –explico y luego apretó la espada que empuñaba.

Afuera de las arcas todos miraban al cielo en busca de una señal de victoria o derrota.

-Traigan más vendas y gasas- gritaba el equipo médico.

Las bajas apenas habían llegado a unos pocos civiles y dos exorcistas, podrían decir que esa batalla estaba casi ganada, solo debían de confiar en el equipo de Allen.

-Allen, más te vale que regreses con todos sanos y salvos – grito Timothy a ese punto en el cielo en donde se podían ver el arca blanca y el arca negra devorándose mutuamente.

-Muere bruja – Lulubell cambio la forma de su mano a la de una cuchilla.

-Cállate maldita gata – grito Rose – Ookami no toboe.

Levanto las espadas al cielo, el cual se nublo repentinamente.

-Ookami no toboe – Kanda giro su vista al cielo sabiendo que lo que seguiría a ese extraño cambio de clima.

Miles de rayos cayeron por todo el campo de batalla algunos golpeando al enemigo, otros sin tener un objetivo claro.

-Ese es tu mejor ataque, eres ridícula – Lulubell estaba en un estado de psicosis clásico de un noah, que es detenida únicamente por la sonrisa malévola de Rose.

-No te confíes demasiado – acabas sus palabras un gigantesco trueno emergió de la tierra teniendo como única víctima a Lulubell.

-Distraerse no es la mejor opción en batalla – Alam enterró en el corazón de Fiidora una espada de hielo aprovechando la distracción por el ataque dirigido al doceavo noah.

-Maldito - Fiidora en un último esfuerzo por ganar aquella batalla lanzo sus paracitos al joven alvino.

Alam cae de rodillas ante su adversor, que sin importarle la herida, sacá la espada de hielo de su cuerpo .

-No me iré sin llevarme a uno por lo menos – río

-Pues siento decepcionarte, al sacar la espada firmaste tu propia muerte – Alam se levanta con la facilidad de un hombre sano – Fiidora lamento decirte que soy un noah como tú y tú veneno no sirve de nada contra mí –cambiando su brazo a una garra muy parecida a la de su padre, Alam da el último ataque a su contrincante.

-Uno menos menos y faltan ocho – se detuvo un momento a observar el campo de batalla, esperaba la señal de que alguien ocupara ayuda en su batalla, cero bajas era lo que todos esperaban.

-Me enferma tu apariencia –Kanda empuñando la Mugen y a Nigentou ataca deseoso de acabar con Maitora, era un enemigo rápido pero solo podía ver el momento en que cortara en dos a aquel molesto ser de extraña apariencia.

-Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin –con un solo golpe tres serpientes de fuego se abrieron paso al cielo fusionándose en una enorme hidra que quemaba todo a voluntad del peli rojo.

-Quiero regresar a ver a mi bebe, así que acabemos todo de una buena vez - con un movimiento de su martillo la hidra ataco con su tres cabezas a ceryl, que en búsqueda de una forma de escapar retrocedió siendo presa de la flecha inocencia de Melody.

En otra parte del campo de batalla Toraido apenas había podido escapar del último ataque de Allen y se escondí a entre las copas de los árboles del cercano bosque cuando noto algo que lo impresiono mucho, Wisely seguía peleando al borde de su propias habilidades, sin lograr tomar la mente de los gemelos, que turnaban sus ataques , Matoira estaba siendo acorralado por el espadachín que por fin utilizaba su "tres ilusiones tabú", Melody había logrado acabar con Lulubell, Ceryl también estaba muerto, Fiidora también había sido vencido y Jasdebi está en su límite, no podría soportar otro ataque del vampiro inocencia, fue entonces que lo noto, noto el gran error que habían cometido al solo pelear sin ver a su alrededor.

-Era una trampa.

El shock de su revelación no le permitió ver que Rose estaba a sus espaldas, permitiéndole atacarlo y lanzarlo a donde estaban todos los demás noah.

-Zeus punishment.

El cielo se abrió en dos, con gran estruendo miles de rayos chocaron con la tierra, alrededor de los noah, entrelazándose entre ellos creando una jaula.

-Esto no les servirá de mucho.

Jasdebi con su poca fuerza sobrante y toda su demencia comenzó a golpear la jaula siendo repelido por esta una y otra vez, el daño que se causaba a si mismo era de igual manera para la jaula.

-La jaula no soportara el ataque de todos por mucho tiempo – Advirtió Rose que en su cuerpo sentía como empezaba a ceder ante los ataques la jaula de rayos.

-No tiene de que preocuparte Rose, ya está todo por terminar – dijo Lenalee activando el modo critico de las Dark Boots.

Al igual que Lenalee todos prepararon sus inocencias con su mayor sincronización, un ataque conjunto fue lo que acabo sin ninguna forma de escapar, con los noah que agonizaban en ese momento dentro de la jaula de ayos creado por Rose.

-Esto a terminando,- Dijo Yue al ver a su enemigo sin la posibilidad de moverse.

Pero con sus pocas fuerzas Toraido se acercó a la orilla de la jaula.

-Yo no diría lo mismo – Toraido con un tajo de intriga en sus palabras atrajo la atención tanto de exorcistas como de noah – ambos lados hemos sido engañados por un noah, no sé qué es lo que pasa por la mente de ese sujeto, pero ha sabido engañarnos a todos.

-De que hablas maldito – bramo Kanda empuñando con recelo a la Mugen.

-De ambos lados faltan miembros, todo este tiempo hemos sido engañados por los nuestros, exorcista… ¿a qué sabe la traición? – En las palabras de estaba palpable la ira y recelo pero ahora debía de aprovechar aquello para causar discordia entre sus adversarios.

Kanda estuvo a punto de atacar cuando la mano de Lavi lo detuvo.

-¿En dónde están Allen, Road y Tikky? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

"La batalla ha terminado".

La voz de Allen hizo eco en todos lados, y enseguida se abrió una gigantesca puerta del arca bajo los pies de sus amigos exorcistas, cayendo directo a una habitación blanca de arca.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntaron los gemelos extrañados.

- No puede ser, no puede ser – Alam no creía lo que veía, se suponía que él no debería de estar allí.

"Perdónenme por favor, pero no los quiero perder a ustedes".

Era la voz de Allen de nuevo resonando.

-Maldito Moyashi ¿Qué planeas?

-Morir solos, ese era el plan – Alam gruño por lo bajo – No se suponía que yo estuviera aquí.


End file.
